


The Red Moon Promise (Twilight Jacob Black Fanfiction)

by EMHW_Bear



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMHW_Bear/pseuds/EMHW_Bear
Summary: After agreeing to give her short childhood to Bella and Edward, Jacob attempts to live without Nessie. Bored and lonely, he befriends a girl with an abusive step-father while forces stalking him and the other wolves unfold a sinister plot. Will more hearts break? Twilight Canon Post Breaking Dawn. Romance/Action/Mystery
Relationships: Jacob Black & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is not a new story, so you may have saw or read it before. I needed to remove it according rules of a contest but it's over now and I am finally able to repost, better than before and edited, because it belongs here with its sequel. A Special shout-out goes to John C, my Beta Pre-reader for this story. Thanks you for offering to help me out. It is complete and I will be reposting it as quickly as possible. These are Stephenie Meyer's original characters. They are just acting out my plot. No copyright infringement intended.

If he recognized the dilemma back then, he might have made a different decision... Assuming he _could_ _have_ made a different decision. A catch twenty-two of no escape. Like the polar icecaps, his imprint-will to do right by Nessie stood the opposite of his imprint-ability to get it done.

Jacob bounced from rock to rock, climbing to the edge of the slanted cliff. Reaching the top, he trotted out of the woods and lowered his hind legs into a sitting position. Staring out over the calm, dark ocean, he wondered how badly he screwed himself. 

At the time of the agreement, Jacob never imagined the torture of getting along without Nessie. He might have even been dying a slow death. No one knew for sure what would happen if a wolf separated from their imprint. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him, _why_ the _hell_ he agreed. 

He snorted _. Horse shit!_

His gut knew why. Growing fast, Nessie deserved to spend those few childhood years bonding with her mom and dad. He wanted to give her that. Though a noble sacrifice, it didn't lessen the difficulty of not being able to see or protect her. It seemed he lived in quicksand now, hardly able to move through the day, sometimes. Deciding on what to do, he let out a low howl, abruptly spun around, and made for Forks. 

He thought an occasional conversation with her might help him out, but like an idiot he didn't get a phone number from Bella beforehand. He didn't even bother to know their whereabouts, because he honestly intended to give them space and their time with Nessie. Being forced to face the facts, he changed his mind. He wasn't doing well, by any means, and Bella and Edward would have to understand. 

Magnifying his misery, he missed the drama and danger he faced over the past year. The docile life he settled into bored him to hell. At some point, his friends had learned to live without him, unless this was their way of teaching him a lesson. Whenever he wanted to do something, Quil said he was busy, and Embry's mom had grounded him for life. Even Billy made plans that didn't include his own son. _Serves me right,_ he thought _,_ slipping on his trunksandjogging out of the trees. 

His heart sank when he got to Charlie's finding him gone, but he told himself something he'd been telling himself practically every day now, which was to hang in there until tomorrow. 

Sulking away, he headed back the way he came when the twanging sound of box guitar caught his attention. The country-style music, not his favorite genre, registered loud and clear. Pausing and perking his ears, he picked out a girl's voice, singing along with a strumming guitar. And she sounded kind of nice. Paying attention to her plucking away, it took him a moment to realize he was trailing in the sound's direction, wanting to see the voice. 

Rounding the corner of Charlie's block, a gust of wind blew a blend of vanilla and lavender up his nose. A few houses down the street, he spotted its source. On the porch of a split-level house sat the girl, handling the guitar. Before he could get any closer to her, a gruff voice shouted, "Raven!"

An image of the owner's voice as being a middle-aged, overweight guy with tattoos on his fat covered muscles popped into his mind.

"Ugh, why can't he leave me alone?" Jacob heard her gripe. She stood up and entered the house, taking the pleasant aroma with her, answering, "Yeah, Dad?"

When he neared, he couldn't help but stare. On the lower floor of the home, he saw inside a bedroom. A dark-haired girl approached the window, and though it was evening, he got a clear view of her. Because of the golden tone of her skin, he thought she was Native American but wasn't sure. She could have been Mexican, or maybe not. He'd never seen her around Forks before. Not that he knew everyone in Forks, but he was good with faces. 

Supposing she saw him staring at her, he waved. She just shut the window and closed the curtains. He grimaced. _Probably thought I was a peeping Tom._

The door to the house flung open and the girl's dad stomped out, carrying garbage and looking almost exactly the way Jacob pictured him, only with dirty blond hair. Jacob decided the girl was neither Native nor Mexican. 

Catching Jacob gawking, the man glared at him. Jacob turned his head, wrinkling his nose at the repulsive scent of trash mixed with awful-person wafting toward him. The guy gave off a bad vibe. 

Going back to Charlie's the next day, it excited him to see Charlie home. The feeling died when Charlie said, "Bells hasn't called yet, but it hasn't been that long, Jacob, and I know they're halfway around the world somewhere. When she does, I'll let you know."

_Now what?_

He figured Edward probably told him not to give him the number _,_ and feeling bitter, wondered if Nessie and Bella would be furious if he gave Edward a good-sized crack in the nose because of it.

Overcome with an urge to smash something or morph and destroy anything he could rip apart with his teeth, he forced himself to take a calming breath. Allowing himself to go berserk and sprint through the woods like a rabid wolf never helped before, and he had no reason to believe it would help this time. He needed to talk to Nessie, his only sanity.

Rounding the corner, someone smacked into his shirtless chest, ricocheting off. His arms shot out, and he caught her before she hit the ground. "I'm sorry," he said, steadying her.

"No. It's my fault," the girl muttered, turning her face away from him as he let go of her. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was running."

Jacob noticed a bruise below her eye, and he spotted tears. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She avoided looking at him, jogging away.

Jacob knew the bruised girl was the same girl he'd heard playing guitar and singing, and he heard the same rough voice from the other night, bellowing, "If she thinks she can disobey me and get away with it, she's got another thing coming!"

A female voice responded. "She's just going running, Mike. I know what Raven did was wrong, but she's already been hi... punished for that. She doesn't go anywhere else, and what's wrong with running?"

"That's not the point, Abby. Raven disobeyed, and she should be grounded. Do you want me to parent her or not? She's probably got a boyfriend somewhere around here. I bet that's where she's always running off to!" the man grumbled.

Jacob's temperature rose. "Douche bag," he mumbled, feeling a fair amount of aggression toward the prick. He hated bullies.

When he crossed the street, entering the woods, he whiffed it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as a wave of adrenaline burst through him. Exploding into a sprint, he followed the sickly, sweet stench burning his nostrils and making him want to kill. But the stench vanished so quickly, he wasn't even sure he whiffed it. Confused and disappointed, he slowed to a trot and headed back to La Push.

_**A/N Thanks for reading. I enjoy and look forward to comments on the characters or situation or any tips you might provide. Can't wait to hear from you!** _


	2. Handsome Stranger

A couple more days dragged on, and Jacob felt on the verge of losing his mind. Every day seemed harder to get through, harder to focus, no matter how much he tried to convince himself he was strong enough to handle life without Nessie for a while. Five years... ten years... twenty years, was nothing compared to forever. At the same time, he didn't know how much longer he could last before he cracked completely.

Topping everything off, his car broke down, so he would have to go to Hoquiam to find parts. Frustrated, he skipped school in an act of rebellion.

Driving out of La Push on his motorcycle, he thought about stopping by Sam's to let the guys know what he thought he whiffed. He decided not to jump the gun just yet, chalking it up to wishful thinking, since he was bored beyond belief and lonely to the point of craziness.

The trip to Hoquiam wasn't all that bad. The weather was decent. He lucked out getting the car parts at a fairly cheap price so, all in all, the day turned out better than expected.

On his way back through Forks, he travelled by the high school just for the hell of it. He sometimes got a kick out of the intimidated and dubious glares he got from some of the students around there. A small part of him hoped that, maybe, another vampire infiltrated the school and was there to make trouble. 

No such luck! 

A smile popped on his face when he spotted the guitar-playing girl, strolling home from school. It was his chance to get a better look at the voice.

Accelerating his speed until he was a safe distance behind her, he stopped the bike and climbed off, wheeling it along. She glanced over her shoulder at him as he approached her. 

"Hi," he said. He'd never been too shy to meet someone new.

"Hello," the girl replied, facing straight ahead. 

He lengthened his stride, catching up to walk beside her, on the road. "My name is Jacob, Jacob Black." 

"Name?" Clearing her throat, she glanced down in obvious, blushing discomfort. "Raven Myles."

"Aren't you the girl with the guitar?"

"Aren't you the guy who pushed me down?" she snapped, using a very serious tone with a matching glower.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that," Jacob said, flustered. 

Still looking down but only partially, Raven laughed. "Just teasing. I know it was my fault."

She had a sense of humor. Jacob grinned. "Are you new here?" He was trying to ignore the red-yellow bruise below her eye. He suspected the bruise was the reason for her unwillingness to look directly at him.

"Uh huh, about six months," she replied.

"Really, where from?"

"Texas. San Antonio, Texas."

Intent on getting to know her, he asked, "So, you go to Forks High School. What grade are you in?"

"The eleventh, and you?" She almost had her head all the way up but was still trying to hide her face.

"Me too, missed way too much school last year. Anyway, I go to school out in La Push," Jacob explained, and curious, he asked, "Are you Native American? I can't tell."

Raven giggled, lifting her head. She fingered a lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Actually, I'm part Native, part Mexican, and part White. My mom is half Mexican and half White and my father was Native." She smiled, turning her head toward him and finally allowing him to make eye contact with her.

His chest thumped and his eyes sprung open at her cuteness. 

Swallowing, he noticed dark, liquid black, eyes. Darker than his own. They were large almond-shaped with a trace of narrowness to them. She had long, thick hair, the same nearly black color as her eyes. Her skin was creamy and fair, with a natural sun-kissed glow, which caused his difficulty in determining her ethnicity. She was petite, maybe just a little taller than Bella. Curvaceous, not as thin, but slight just the same.

Jacob wondered if he looked like a giant walking beside her. They were almost to Raven's house when Jacob heard the voice that already sickened him, roaring, "Raven!"

Raven jumped, saying, "I have to go."

Hopping back on his bike as she entered the house, Jacob heard the man swearing at Raven, something about friends, and who the hell is that?

He tensed, getting heated by the second and fighting the vibration triggered by the sound of the douche. Hurrying, so he didn't have to listen anymore, he started up his bike and zoomed away. 

That night, he dwelled on Raven a lot. He remembered a conversation he'd once had with Quil, in which Quil told him he didn't see girls anymore. He thought how he must have misunderstood the entire discussion. Seeing as his perception of Raven was clear. In fact, it stunned him how attractive he found her when she lifted her chin and freed her eyes of her hair.

*****

Raven ran into her house answering her dad. Actually, he was her stepdad. But since he married Raven's mother way before Raven could remember, Mike was the only dad she'd ever known. 

Her biological father, Reed, had passed away before she was a year old. Her older brother, River, was nine at the time. This left her young mom in a vulnerable position. Well, at least that's what Raven told herself to explain why Abby married the terrible guy. 

Raven did some homework then tried to watch television. Mike told her to go read a book. That's just the way Mike was, and he had been that way ever since she was a little girl. If she asked for water, he gave her milk. If she wanted milk, he would make her drink water. If she asked to play, he made her take a nap. If she wanted to nap, he made her do chores. She knew Mike's behavior was a cruel power trip he freakishly enjoyed and couldn't wait for the day when she'd at last be free of him.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" her mother asked when Mike was out of hearing range.

"Just some guy from the La Push Reservation," Raven replied. "It was the first time he'd seen me here, so I guess he was curious. Like I told Dad, I couldn't stop him from walking on the road."

"You're lucky your father didn't flip out. You know how he gets."

Raven rolled her eyes, stomping down the stairs to her bedroom. She just turned seventeen, yet Mike refused to let her have any boyfriends or friends that were boys. Abby called him protective, but Raven knew Mike was just a controlling asshole. She had guy friends, regardless. As long as she kept them away from her home, it wasn't a problem.

She recalled how a boy once called her house. Mike picked up the other line cussing, telling him to never call the house again, using some choice names. Word must have gotten around school, because no boys called Raven again, and she never gave out her phone number. That was fine, because Raven didn't want to give Mike any excuse to hit her.

Mike had been hitting her and her brother for as long as she could remember, not all the time, but enough times for her to know to fear him. Abby and Mike both came from families that believed in good old-fashioned spanking. But in Raven's opinion, Mike took it to the extreme when he lost his temper.

Just like a few nights ago, Mike gave Raven permission to stay overnight with her friend Kristy. He told her to go straight to Kristy's and nowhere else. She didn't tell him she and Kristy already planned on going to a movie, because she knew he wouldn't let her to go. He'd never allow her too much fun. Kristy's brother and a few of his friends showed up and sat with her and Kristy. Raven couldn't enjoy herself, because the entire time, she worried Mike would figure out she didn't listen to him, perhaps call Kristy's house and find out she wasn't there.

Raven didn't know one of Mike's co-workers was somewhere in the theater. Days later, when Mike returned home from work, he sneered, "Clarissa wanted to know if you enjoyed the movie this weekend."

Raven knew she was busted. She upset Mike so much, he smacked her in the face which left an ugly bruise below her eye. Abby comforted her as usual but added Raven should have known better. Raven loved her mom, and despite Mike, Raven and Abby were very close. Raven never understood what Abby saw in the guy, because she was such a loving person in comparison. 

Abby later explained that Mike was in a bad mood because his boss notified him, his work hours would be cut. It infuriated Raven that Abby always made up some excuse for Mike's behavior.

"I guess I'll pick up more home healthcare patients, maybe out at La Push," Abby had said. She was just a part-time certified Home Healthcare Nurse, but she loved it. She'd always said she wanted to be a Registered Nurse and a Certified Healthcare Nurse was the next best thing.

Staring out into the woods, like she did every night before going to bed, Raven thought about the handsome stranger with the motorcycle. He seemed really nice and friendly with the way he made a point of introducing himself to her, which was awesome. Too bad she had a bruise. She never covered them up, because it made her feel like she was protecting Mike.

Jacob Black had pretty eyes, long, dark lashes, and a beautiful smile. His next level physique put the guys in her school to shame, athletes included. Extremely good looking, he was one of those guys she definitely wouldn't mind seeing again sometime.

Sensing probing eyes on her, Raven's mind plunged back to earth. A man sat in a parked car across the street from her house, ogling her. Was he watching me all this time? The thought gave her the creeps. She jerked herself away from the window, took a breath, and yanked the curtains closed.


	3. Something About Raven

Jacob eagerly skipped his last class, leaving school for the day. 

He planned to take another ride by the Forks High School. He looked forward to seeing Raven again, figuring he needed to know more about her to satisfy the curiosity he'd experienced over the weekend. As he drove to Forks, he realized he hadn't thought about Nessie or Bella for those days, either, which was unusual for him. But if occupying his mind with Raven helped, so be it. 

He also hadn't been out to see any of the guys. After Bella and Edward took Nessie away, he didn't want to hang around any of the others with their imprints. Even though it was only temporary, the void Nessie's absence left hurt. Starting to feel more like himself, he made a mental note to go by Sam's place later, just to touch base and see what, if anything, was up.

Exactly as he hoped, Raven was on her way home from school. He drove up beside her and smiled. She stopped in her tracks, cocking a bewildered eyebrow at him. "Hi," she said. 

Turning the ignition off, he started to say he was just in the neighborhood but stopped short of it and said, "I just wanted to come by and see you."

Looking away, a glint of rosy coloring seeped through her cheeks. She turned back to face him, her lips parting then falling closed without uttering a response.

Jacob chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't. I'm just not comfortable talking with guys," she revealed. "I never know what to say."

"Well lucky for us, I'm good at talking with girls." He grinned. "Can I walk with you again?"

"For a little while," she replied, scanning the area with a worried expression on her face.

In one swift, nearly invisible move, he slipped off the bike and stood beside her. She did a double take, confused, reminding him he needed to be careful around her. Clearing her throat, she tilted her head, tugging gently at her earring. It was easy to see she was more edgy than the first time he spoke to her.

"Is there something wrong, or is it just me?" he teased, attempting to lighten her mood.

"Can we walk through the alley this time?" 

"Sure." He shrugged. Jacob didn't need her to explain why. He knew it had something to do with her domineering father.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters or is it just you?" Jacob paced himself; not sure how long Raven would allow him to walk with her and not in hurry to reach her house. He considered how much trouble she might have gotten into the last time and didn't want to put her in that position again.

"It's just me now. My older brother is in the Army." She seemed more at ease once they got into the alleyway. "We moved here because my dad has relatives in the area."

He asked her how she liked Forks so far and how she was adjusting to life in a small town, an obvious gigantic change from a big Texas City like San Antonio. He felt her tense disposition diminishing, getting more comfortable with every step and every word she spoke. He smiled, pleased when he realized he no longer had to pry to get her to say something. She was asking him several questions of her own.

"Hey, I thought you weren't good at talking to guys?" He squinted, pretending to be suspicious.

A warm blush emerged at the remark. "Well, you got me talking, so now you need to shut up and listen." She smirked.

Jacob laughed under his breath. "Talk all you want. I like it. You have a nice voice. You sounded good singing, by the way."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I saw you one night, sitting on your front porch playing guitar, and you were singing."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You're kidding? I thought I was barely making any noise at all."

 _Shit! My super sharp hearing. "_ I meant. It looked like you were singing. I thought I heard you. Probably was only my imagination."

"Oh. I'm not very good at it. The guitar belonged to my brother. He taught me some chords, but I don't think my hands are built for playing guitar."

_It sounded excellent to me._

As they walked and talked, he realized how much he enjoyed her company and surprised himself by saying, "It seems like forever since I've talked with a pretty girl."

Tightening her lips, Raven held on to her smile. "You're purposely trying to embarrass me, aren't you?"

Jacob shook his head, displaying wide-eyed innocence. "Not intentionally, but I like the color, though."

They were a few houses away from hers when she stopped walking. She told him her parents weren't home yet, but she still wouldn't move further up the path. "So, can I call you then?" he asked at the moment's spur, wanting to continue getting to know her. 

"Okay." She bit her lip. "I better call you," she said, raising her eyebrows in question as she reached into her backpack and brought out a notebook and a pen.

"Sure." Jacob rattled off his telephone number then climbed on his bike and started to drive off. He glanced back at her and waved.

She smiled brightly as she waved back. He felt good, happy in anticipation of her phone call, before a brief worry she wouldn't call nipped at him. This caused him to question what he would do if she didn't. He shook it off, reassuring himself she would. He wanted to be friends with her, and it seemed that... just like him, she could use one. 

*****

Seth met Jacob in the woods beside the beach. _You're early,_ Jacob thought.

 _Yeah, I know. I got bored,_ Seth sulked _,_ not his usual chipper self _._ _Thought I'd get out here early then get back early. You know? It's no fun not being able to hear any of the other guys when we're running together._

 _Hey,_ Jacob snapped in irritation, _you know you could..._

 _I know. I know. I could leave anytime,_ Seth interrupted. _Anything going on?_

 _Nah, been quiet. Thought I heard Leah for a bit, but she must have heard me, too, and phased out._ Jacob respected Leah's desire to be alone, and she often reciprocated the courtesy. Unfortunately, this left Seth alone. Quil and Embry had joined Jacob's pack for a short while, but they eventually went back to Sam to avoid Leah.

Leah had moved into her own place now and was taking college courses.

 _She's getting perfect at blocking her thoughts,_ Seth said.

 _It figures_ , Jacob thought _,_ after all the grumbling Leah got from the guys every time she thought female stuff. She'd been practicing hiding her mind since Sam.

They ran together for a while. Seth told Jacob he thought he'd come across traces of unfamiliar vampire stink on his last patrol.

 _Maybe some nomads left over from The Conflict,_ Jacob guessed, as they had named the time they stood on the field prepared to defend the Cullens. _Hopefully, just passing through. Besides, I haven't heard about any attacks or disappearances lately._

_Me neither._

Jacob let Seth know he planned to head over to Sam's and hang out with the guys for a little while, and then he had to get home. He was looking forward to a phone call.

_So, you met a new friend?_

Jacob growled.

 _I know. I know. Mind my business_ , Seth woofed.

Everyone except Paul showed up at Sam's place. Jacob was glad he'd dropped by on this day to visit. They all kidded each other, laughed, and emptied Emily's refrigerator as usual. It seemed just like old times with a few extra people.

Quil gave Claire a piggyback ride around the yard, and Claire giggled, pulling Quil's hair. For a moment, Jacob felt a wave of guilt for not worrying as much about Nessie these last few days as he probably should. He couldn't pin point the moment his fear from his inability to protect his imprint subsided. It settled into a calm knowledge of Nessie having the time of her life with her mom and dad and the rest of the Cullen clan. There was no better protection than Bella's shield, and he made the right decision, a sacrifice made purely for Nessie's benefit. If not the case, he assumed he'd know it. 

*****

Raven smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as she watched Jacob drive out of sight.

The entire time she walked and talked with him, she was shaking inside, worried he could tell how much she wanted him to like her. She didn't want to appear being as lame as she felt sometimes when somebody truly interested her. 

The last time she felt as smitten was when she was in San Antonio and had developed a crush on the starting point guard of her high school basketball team. Although they were friends before the shift in her desires occurred, she became hardly able to hold pointless conversations with him, without making a total loser of herself.

She told Jacob she wasn't good at talking with guys, which wasn't the complete truth. She felt comfortable with lots of guys from her school. It was easy for her to get along with the opposite sex, even more than it was for her to get along with some girls, at least, the really frilly ones. She considered herself to be more of a _guys' girl_ with the tomboyish attitudes, second nature to her.

She loved playing basketball and frequently joined the guys on the court during her free hour at school, so she knew quite a few of the popular jocks. 

It was only those guys who highly attracted her who put a stumble in her steps and a stutter on her lips.

Raven called Kristy to give her the scoop. A tall, slender blond with beautiful green eyes and over-done hair, Kristy was the sort of girl who thought she was much too sophisticated for high school boys. She and Raven had nothing in common, but despite the obvious differences they became really great friends the moment they met.

Mike barred Raven from spending time with Kristy ever since the movie incident. They were only allowed to hang out at school for the time being. Abby told Raven to put some space between the incident and asking for permission to hang out with Kristy, and eventually Mike would come around.

She was so wound up she needed to tell someone about Jacob and didn't want to wait until the next day at school. As soon as Kristy said hello, Raven gushed, "Remember that guy Jacob I told you about?"

"Jacob Black from La Push. Yeah, I know who you mean, now that I've been thinking about it. I have seen him. I just always assumed he was way older than us," Kristy remarked.

"He's a about our age. I saw him again today. Guess what? He walked home with me!" Raven excitedly revealed. "Oh... my... gosh Kristy, he's so handsome and muscular and his smile."

Kristy chuckled. "Okay girl, slow down, take a deep breath, and tell me everything."

Ecstatic, Raven told Kristy about Jacob and him asking for her number. "Did you give it to him? Of course, you did. You better have!"

"Not exactly. I took down his number instead, which unfortunately puts me in the awkward position of having to call him first. You think I should? What should I do?"

"You should. You know I would."

"When? Should I call him tonight? Or, is that too soon?"

"Go ahead. Call him tonight. It sounds like he wants you to. Wow, Raven, it's a good thing you met someone, because I was about to hook you up with my brother." 

"Not!" Raven cringed, realizing what she'd implied and abruptly rambled, "He's cute and everything, but he's your brother, and you're my best friend, and that kind of thing typically never works out."

Kristy laughed. "Whatever, Raven." 

Raven did nothing but think about Jacob for the rest of the day. She waited until Mike fell asleep and hoped it wasn't too late. Nervous, she carefully closed her bedroom door, locked it, and dialed his number.

A man she assumed was Jacob's dad answered the phone.

"Hello, is Jacob there?"

"Jacob, it's for you. It's, uh... I don't know who it is."

"Hey," Jacob greeted with a voice that sounded huskier over the phone.

"It's Raven. I hope it's not too late?"

"Nah, it's just me and my dad around here, so it's okay. I'm glad you called. I was hoping you'd call tonight."

Raven grinned, skipping inside. Determined to plow through the uncomfortable awkwardness she experienced from having to call him, she stated with boldness, "There's a problem with my phone call to you, though."

"Oh, yeah...? What's that?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I really have nothing to talk to you about."

Jacob chuckled, breathy sounding. "Yeah... We'll see about that. You didn't seem to have any problems this afternoon."

Raven rolled her eyes, feeling stupid. "Well, since I already talked your head off once today..." she mumbled with sarcasm.

"It's my turn now," Jacob interjected. She could hear the smile in his tone. "To prove how glad I am, you called, I'll let you off the hook and do the stressing about what to talk about. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

Several times during the conversation, she caught herself giggling a little too loudly, and she reminded herself to keep her voice down. Even though Mike and her mom's room was upstairs, she remained uneasy, fearful Mike would somehow catch her on the phone with some supernatural ability he evolved just to continue to make her life miserable.

She found it easy to open up to Jacob, sharing with him how her dad, Reed, had died of leukemia at only thirty-one years old, leaving her young twenty-seven-year-old mother alone with no money and two children to raise. "My brother joined the military as soon as he graduated just to get away from... just to get away. He doesn't come home much."

"Sounds like you miss him."

"I do." Raven said, trying not to sound as sulky as she suddenly felt. Changing the subject, she asked, "What about you. Tell me about your family?"

Raven could hear the sadness in his voice when he talked about how he'd lost his mother in a car accident. The same accident that left his father in a wheelchair. She frowned; sorry she'd even asked.

When he talked about his friends Quil, Embry, and several others in La Push, his mood noticeably lifted. "I can't wait for you to meet them," he stated, then paused as if he thought he'd said something wrong.

"Me, too," Raven agreed, so he wouldn't feel like he'd misspoken. She glanced at her alarm clock. "Um, Jacob, I just realized how late it is. I better go, or I won't want to get up for school in the morning."

"Sure. No problem. Hey, ah... I have some stuff to do tomorrow afternoon, but will you call me again, later on?"

Raven beamed. "Same time tomorrow then," she assured him. She hung up the phone feeling elated and replayed their entire conversation in her mind.

She was in awe of how comfortable he made her feel. He kept his word and did most of the talking, but he got a few things out of her. He even coaxed her into telling him about River. She never talked with anyone about River, not even Kristy. River left so long ago; she didn't know much about his life anymore.

Images of the illustrious big brother, Raven adored with all her heart wafted through her mind as she got ready for bed. She let the memories flow, warming her as she reminisced: She and River playing basketball together, and River playing the guitar while she sang. All the times he took her horseback riding. They'd stay gone all day just to avoid Mike. Protective of her, River took the blame for everything to keep Raven from being spanked. Her memory shifted to the last time he lived with them when she was nine years old. 

_River joined the Army his senior year, because he always knew it was what he wanted to do after high school. Their father had been trained in Delta Force, and River wanted to be just like him._

_Several weeks before River was to go to basic training, he and Mike got into a huge argument. Raven didn't know why. It was probably something tiny. Just one of the many instances Mike lost his temper over nothing. Mike approached River with his leather belt in hand, cracking whips all over River's body._

_That day, River justly snapped. He grabbed the belt out of Mike's hand, threw him down, and popped him a few times. Raven sobbed, terrified. River and Mike scuffled for few moments, until River quit hitting him. He stood up, and turned toward Abby, who was screaming for him to stop, and announced. "I'm leaving!"_

_"That's right! You are!" Mike shouted, "Get the hell out of my house and don't you ever come back here! Disrespectful little bastard."_

Raven shivered, remembering how scared she'd been that day. Scared and surprised, because usually River covered up and took it.

He never had to, but he always did to keep Mike from taking anything out on Abby or Raven. Tough and athletic, River had been lifting weights since he was twelve years old, always preparing for Delta Force. He trained in mixed martial arts from the age of seven and was exceptional at it.

_After the fight, Raven clasped her arms around River's waist, trying to hold on to him while he attempted to stomp into his bedroom to pack._

_"Let go, Raven!"_

_He took Reed's old Army duffel bag from the closet and began stuffing it with clothes._

_"I always knew one day I would lose it on that kid hitting coward, and I'd have to leave," he spouted, his eyes blazing in anger. He wasn't necessarily talking to her._

_Tears appeared, not because of the fight with Mike, but because he had to leave Abby and Raven behind, unprotected. "I'll come back for you as soon as I can. When I do, I'll make mom leave him. Promise me you'll always listen to him. I can't stand him spanking you."_

_She promised him she would, but River never came back._

He wrote to her and Abby occasionally, but rarely called because at first, Mike kept hanging up on him. Raven didn't blame him for not coming home. She knew Abby would never leave Mike _._ She always acted as if she owed him something _._ And Raven would never leave Abby. She sniffled, wiped her nose, and tried to fall asleep with tears in her eyes, considering how such initially wonderful memories gravitated toward one of the worst times of her life. She missed River more than he'd ever know.


	4. True Lies

The day seemed brighter than usual. The sky held no clouds, and the pure, wholesome smell of the forest invigorated him. Jacob burst with energy and thought it had been a long time since he'd felt so strengthened.

As he neared the end of his routine patrol around La Push, he considered making a fast trip up and around Forks, tempted to go by Raven's house, but was quick to decide against it. He wouldn't be able to stop and see her anyway and stalking wasn't his thing.

She told him she would call again later on, so he needed to wait.

He was about to head home when he felt an unexpected sensation of danger gnawing at him. Letting his instincts take over, he ended up at the beach. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for Rachel and Paul acting all lovey-dovey, holding hands and melting all over each other. That wasn't out of the ordinary, but it was enough to make him want to puke. No matter how many times he saw it.

The strong threat of danger caused the telltale tremble of his body, making him take an extra careful examination of the beach. All he observed was a guy jogging behind Rachel and Paul and some camera, crazy whale watchers. Taking a few deep sniffs to make sure no burn accompanied the bizarre feeling, he wondered why he was suddenly so paranoid. Paul didn't seem troubled.

Maybe I'm losing it? 

Unable to shake the feeling that someone or something was out there somewhere, he snorted then forced himself to call it a day, because he had to get home for a phone call.

"Got here just in time," Jacob said, waltzing inside the house and reaching for the phone Billy stretched toward him.

He eyed Jacob as if it was some big deal Jacob got a call from the same girl twice, and she wasn't Bella. Jacob narrowed his eyes, annoyed and snatched the phone from Billy's hand. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, it's me," Raven said, with an uncomfortable tone underlying her words.

Jacob wondered what bothered her or if he was the object of her discomfort. "Is everything okay?" he asked, flicking his hand toward Billy and glaring at him until Billy rolled himself all the way out of the kitchen.

"Uh, huh, Why do you ask?"

Because I can sense the tension in your voice. "No reason." It occurred to him how in tune he felt with her demeanor, thinking it odd he picked up on subtle elements of her voice when he hardly knew her. "You're not still stressing over what to talk about with me, are you?"

She let out a laugh. "Well, don't say it like that," and openly pointed out, "you're supposed to make me feel better, not make me feel like a freak."

Jacob grinned, appreciating the fact she could be just as direct is him. "I just did, didn't I?"

"Nope," she refuted, although Jacob heard the tension disappear. 

"So, what did you do today, Jacob?"

"I went to school, worked on my car, went for a run..."

"You run?" she blurted in excitement.

The running she referred to wasn't the same running he did, but running was running, whether on two legs or four, so, "Yup," he replied and unnecessarily asked, "do you?"

"Yes, I do. I ran long-distance track and cross-country at my last high school."

"Really?" It impressed him. He knew she ran, but he never figured her for the competitive, athletic type of girl, which he now assumed accounted for her shapely figure.

She told him she'd hardly been able to run since she moved to Forks, because she was afraid to be in the woods alone, and it was too hard to run in the streets, and too boring to run around the track. He told her he would go with her sometime. She looked hot running. He shook the image from his mind. What am I thinking?

He changed the subject, asking, "What kind of Native are you? Your tribe's name."

"The people called themselves Sanish, but the government called them something different. I can't remember that one. I don't like to ask about my dad's family, because it upsets my stepdad. Causes trouble between him and my mom."

"That's too bad."

"I got to meet my grandmother once, when I was younger, about five or six years old. My parents let us go stay with her for a week one summer. 'Cause she was getting up there in age. Then, like a big dummy, I told Mike I knew he wasn't my real dad."

"And I bet that was the last time you ever got to see her, huh?"

"Yeah, my dad's kind of strange like that."

The saddened vibe of Raven's voice tugged at Jacob's heart. He wouldn't have pried if he'd known it would make her feel bad. The mere mention of Mike's name raised an awful flaming anger in him. "How were you supposed to know that was the wrong thing to say?"

"I know. River blamed himself for not warning me, but it wasn't his fault either. Oh! She took us to a celebration when we were there. I just remembered that."

"How'd you like it?"

"It was one of the best dances I ever saw. I remember thinking how beautiful the people looked all dressed up in their native regalia."

The excited rise in Raven's voice when she mentioned the celebration offered his conscience some relief. It pleased him to hear her refer to the celebration as a celebration, instead of a powwow like non-natives called it. "I could take you to the next one we have here? We have them on special occasions, but we have our biggest one during the summer."

"Oh, that'd be great. I'd really like that." She yawned.

The soft sound of her breath enthralled him, and he found an enormous amount of satisfaction in his effort to get to know her. "So, when can I see you?" he asked on impulse.

"I was going to mention something about that to you today." She sounded just as eager to see him. "My mom has work in La Push now. She'll be going there this Thursday afternoon and again on Saturday. I can go with her one of those times if you want me to?"

"Thursday's perfect." It was the closest day. "I can't wait." After she hung up, Jacob remembered he forgot to tell her to call him again, but he hoped she'd do it anyway. 

The next night the clock ticked by, and it was getting later than the other times she called. He sat at the kitchen table, shaking his leg and tapping his fingers, each additional second feeling like an eternity. He became certain she forgot to call. He couldn't wait any longer. Jumping up, he yanked off his shirt, kicked out of his shoes, grabbed his sweat trunks, and was already out the door, dropping his jeans by the time the trailing sound of Billy's voice asked him where he was going.

Before Jacob knew it, he was standing across the street from Raven's house. He waited, contemplating whether to turn around and go home. Then he saw the lights turn on in Raven's room. Heck with it! I'm already here. Taking a few soaring bounds, he practically leapt across the street. He knelt down and tapped on her window.

A second later, the curtain moved. "Jacob!" Raven gasped, throwing herself back, shocked.

"Sorry, sorry," he uttered. Raven put her finger to her lips, opening the window, and sliding back the screen. A more potent and intoxicating vanilla-lavender fragrance than he scented the last time he saw her, floated at him, hitting him heavily. He gulped hard.

She whispered, "Shh... I'll get in trouble. What are you doing here?"

There was more confusion than anger on her face. "I forgot to tell you to call me," he whispered.

She shook her head, scrunching her brow in disbelief. "How did you know this was my room?"

"Uh..."

Raven leaned to the side and peered around him into the street. "How did you get here? And where's your shirt?"

Damn, I forgot about that. "Hold on, one thing at a time." Jacob took a deep breath, thinking of his response while he exhaled slow enough to come up with something. "I was out running tonight. The light turned on. I figured it was your bedroom, being it was on the bottom floor. I thought I'd say hi."

"Lucky for you, you were right," she said a little calmer, whispering extra low. "Wait a minute, you ran all the way here from La Push, at this hour?"

"No, I parked my car at my friend's house. The Sheriff around the corner. Charlie. I run with him sometimes. He likes to run in the dark," he rambled. "He doesn't like people to see him." That makes no sense. "Don't ask me why."

The confusion in her eyes seemed to worsen.

"All righty then... guess I'll see you later," Jacob mumbled, feeling like a moron. He knew it was time to go, and was about to do just that, when he leaned into the window and kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes popped out of her head, more shocked. "Hurry, you got to go," she urged, shooing him out with both of her hands.

"Okay," Jacob whispered then added, "call me... if you want to... if it's not too late for you, that is."

He got to his feet, striding away from the window. Now I'm acting like a freaking idiot, and it's a good thing she didn't notice my bare feet. Mentally scolding himself, he headed toward Charlie's house. Once he was sure he was completely out of Raven's line of sight, he crossed the street and sprinted home.

He stumbled back into his own house, baffling Billy. "What in the world was that all about, Jake?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't answer, because he didn't know what set him off his rocker.

Fifteen minutes later, she called. "I just called to say, you terrified me tonight!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"Nobody heard you, so I guess it's all right. I'll see you tomorrow, four-thirty, in front of the resort, if that's okay?" 

"Sure, sure, and yeah, that was really dumb on my part. I could have got you in some serious trouble. I'm glad you found it in your heart to call me, anyway."

***

Jacob arrived a few minutes early and waited at a table in front of the resort until Raven and her mom drove into the parking lot. He didn't know whether he should introduce himself, because he wasn't sure what Raven had told her mother. He stood up and Raven waived him over.

"Mom, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my mom, Abby," Raven said, while hopping off the car.

Jacob leaned down and waved at Abby. "Hi, Mrs. Um... Raven's mom." He flinched, realizing he didn't know if she and Raven had the same last name.

"Mrs. Engle. It's very nice to meet you, Jacob. You must forgive me. I'm too late to ask you a thousand questions and read you some intimidation act." Her expressions was composed, he got the impression, she didn't smile all too often. Her eyes were soft and kind though. "Next time for sure." She winked, her tight jawline relaxing into a smile. 

Clearly, she was Raven's mother, an older, tired version of Raven.

He smiled back, gathering she wasn't anxious about leaving her daughter with a huge Native, stranger guy. 

"Here, take my cell phone. I've got my work phone. Don't answer the phone if Mike calls." She instructed Raven. "I'll be back here in two-and-a-half hours. Two and a half hours," she repeated sternly, resting her eyes on Jacob. 

"So, two and half hours, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked, feeling optimistic as Abby drove away.

"This is your town. You decide."

"Let's see... We could stay on the beach," he suggested, kicking himself for not making plans ahead of time. "Take a drive somewhere or go to the Rec Center?" He pointed toward the little town.

"What's at the Rec Center?"

"Just some old video games, pool table, a pinball machine, basketball court, stuff like that. It's where everyone hangs out. All my friends hang out there."

"I don't think I'm ready for that. Could you show me around this place?" she asked, her eyes roaming around the resort.

"Sure, sure," he agreed.

There were tourists taking pictures of the whales. Clicking camera sounds and flashes went off consecutively. For a moment, Jacob thought someone snapped a picture of him and Raven. They took a few steps, and he got that eerie feeling they were being watched.

He spun around in a full circle, surveying all around him.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, just one of those weird somebody's watching me moments."

Raven grinned. "I know exactly what you mean."

They walked around the resort and up the beach, talking about school, their friends, and their teachers. The ones they liked and the ones they didn't. Along the way, Jacob showed Raven little tribal monuments and carvings strategically placed around the resort and up the coastline, explaining to her what each one signified.

They paused at a six-foot carving of a wolf. Jacob observed Raven as she traced the wolf with her fingers. Her hair fluttered in the light, airy breeze. "It's beautiful."

"It's sort of like our mascot." Jacob searched for a way to help her understand its significance. "Did you ever hear any legends about your dad's tribe?"

Raven thought for a moment then told him all she remembered was they were from the Bear Clan and something about a white buffalo. She shared a bedtime story her grandmother told her where the entire tribe hid underground during the great flood and a corn woman, "Mother Corn they called her, led them back out when it was safe. She was sacred to them," Raven smiled thoughtfully. "Like I said before, it was a long time ago, and I was really little."

"Well, it's something like that with my people and the wolf." He didn't know how much he should tell her. 

Raven clenched her fists, tucking them in her sweater pockets, causing Jacob's sudden awareness of the dropping temperature. The clouds glowed amber from the rapidly setting sun. Looking up at the sky, Jacob said, "We should probably get back. I'm sure it's almost time for your mom to pick you up."

He grabbed Raven's hand, tugging her in the resort's direction. "Slow down, Jacob. She won't leave without me."

"Sorry, I just don't want to get you into trouble." He slowed his pace. "That way you'll be able to come back."

"What's wrong with you? Your hand feels like it's on fire."

Startled, Jacob let go of her hand and wiped his sweating palm on his jeans. "I get hot sometimes." He heard his words as they came out. Shaking his head, he laughed at himself. "That didn't come out right."

Raven erupted with laughter. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who trips up occasionally."

"Yup, and it feels like it's happening to me more than I'm used to. It's really starting to freak me out."

"Maybe I'm just rubbing off on you." 

You don't know the half of it. When they got back to the parking lot, it relieved Jacob to see Abby wasn't there yet. He and Raven sat down at a table to wait. "You never said what kind of work your mom was doing around here," he reminded her.

"Oh. She's a home healthcare nurse. She takes care of people that are sick or elderly. She checks their blood pressure, cares for their wounds, cuts their nails, cooks and cleans, keeps them company. Whatever they need."

"I wonder if it's anyone I know," he mused out loud, considering who it might be. "I'm sure it is. I know everyone in La Push." 

"She told me their names, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention. I think one of the person's name was Walker. Ella Walker."

Jacob spotted Abby entering the parking lot. As he walked Raven to the car, he said, "I'm going running again tomorrow after school if you want to come?" That idea came to him on the fly, as a possible way to see her again sooner. "If not, will you come back Saturday? I thought that's what you said."

Raven grinned. "Sure, I could come back Saturday. I can go running tomorrow, too."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you on the path in the woods across the street from your house after school, about three-thirty?"

"Three-thirty is perfect. Mike won't be home."

He took a happy breath, but acknowledged he had no idea what he was attempting in spending time with Raven. He only knew she was growing on him in away he didn't think possible. 

Jacob opened the door and waited for Raven to get inside then leaned into the car and waved at Abby. Watching their tail lights fade out of sight, he rubbed the back of his neck, puzzled. 


	5. Waiting to Exhale

"I can't believe your mom's helping you sneak around like that," Kristy remarked, shaking her head in awe. She lay spread across Raven's bed, wiggling her feet. Mike had recently started letting her come around again.

"It's not like that. She just remembers what it was like when she was young. Apparently, my grandpa didn't let her hang out with guys either."

Raven also got the impression Abby loved being in La Push just as much as she did. She always seemed excited on the drive out and cheerful and content on the way home. Raven thought perhaps Abby didn't like to be around Mike all that much herself.

"It seems like I hardly get to see you anymore," Kristy whined. "I finally get to come over and hang out, and you're always gone. Remember, guys will come and go, but your female friendships will last a lifetime."

Raven frowned, feeling guilty. It was true. Abby's regular La Push schedule was Wednesday afternoons and most of the day on Saturdays, which was fine by Raven. Plus, Jacob started coming by twice a week to take her jogging or just to hang out whenever Mike wouldn't be home, so there really was little time left for Kristy. "Maybe, you could come with me out to La Push sometime."

Kristy made a face and groaned, "I'd feel like a third wheel. Besides, hiking, biking, fishing, watching boring sports on television, and whatever else you two do doesn't sound anywhere near my idea of a good time."

"Then I feel sorry for you." Raven flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned up her nose arrogantly. "I guess you're not sophisticated enough to know what a good time is."

"Sheesh, if that's the case, I hope I never am." Kristy smirked.

"Jacob's going to take me to the Rec Center tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous, because the only person I've met so far is his dad and one of his friends. Seth."

"Is he hot?" Kristy jerked upright to a sitting position, going from bored to excited in a split second.

"He's pretty cute, I guess, but he's only like... fifteen or something."

"Oh." She plopped herself back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. "Let see, you've been hanging out with Jacob now, for what? Nearly a month and he hasn't kissed you?"

"No, he hasn't. Just on my cheek, and sometimes he kisses my hand. I just can't figure him out," Raven said, bewildered. "He puts his arm around me, and he holds my hand. But whenever I think he might kiss me, he just doesn't. It's almost as if he purposely stops himself, purposely changes the subject to something else."

"Or, someone else," Kristy suggested. "Maybe he's got a girlfriend somewhere. Are you sure you're not just a gal pal, Raven?"

"He better not!" The thought horrified her. "It has to be more than the friendship thing. He's always so happy to see me. I could see it plainly in his eyes. I talk to him every night, only because he wants me to call him every night. Even on the nights of the days I've already seen him."

"Weird! He sounds like one needy and strange puppy to me."

Raven ignored her, but Kristy's words weren't entirely baseless. Raven thought it odd Jacob generated so much body heat. She loved resting near him, especially when it was cold out, but she couldn't deny the irregularity of his body temperature. He rarely had his shirt on—a definite plus—although not at all normal, considering the general climate in the area. Sometimes, he even went without shoes. Whenever Raven asked him about it, he gave her some lame excuse about getting them wet or needing to give his feet a break. How could they get a break being exposed to the rough forest terrain? He even jogged that way sometimes, never breaking a sweat.

When Jacob thought she wasn't paying attention on occasions, he'd lean over and inhale, almost as if breathing her in. That was nice... in a peculiar, kinky kind of way. She smiled at the sentiment. But aside from him being gorgeous, witty, and smart, it was the way he touched her emotions that hooked her, line and sinker. He always knew exactly what kind of mood she was in and was considerate of her every need. He made her feel special, and he made her feel safe.

Then there were the physical aspects she underwent in his presence. Every time he gave her his sunny smile, she lost her breath, her heart raced, and her tummy tumbled. She couldn't deny she loved him deeply. She thought about how she might die if she ever found out none of it was real, and he had a girlfriend somewhere.

"Raven, are you okay?" Kristy asked, nudging Raven from her depressing thought.

"I was just thinking about what you said. About him having a girlfriend. I'm not stupid, Kristy, there's got to be a reason he hasn't kissed me." Her voice cracked. "It's just that... there's so much I love about him, and it's really starting to bother me."

"Ah, Raven. Forget about what I said. You know him better than I do, so if it feels like he has feelings for you, to you, he must. He's probably one of those guys who likes to take it slow. There are some."

Raven frowned. "I never met any."

"Me either, but there are. Try not to worry about it anymore. I'm sure it'll happen soon."

*****

Jacob hoped Quil or Embry would be at the Rec Center. He didn't check with either of them ahead of time, because he never approached the subject of Raven with them. He was confident they'd badger him out of his mind once they got wind he was hanging out with a new girl. He decided it best to spring it on them with her around. That way, they'd be less likely to ask him questions.

He glimpsed Raven as she exited his car. She tilted her head into her palm, and she was fiddling with her earring, a sign usually indicating she was nervous or distressed. He came around the car, sensing the rapid increase in the beats of her heart. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded, giving him a partial smile with one corner of her lips turned up. It was a smile he never saw on her face before, so he wasn't exactly sure what it meant. "Everything's fine," she said.

Not believing her, he reached for the lock of hair obstructing her dark eyes, and smoothed it out of the way then clasped her hand. "Good, because there's nothing for you to worry about."

She took a breath and flashed him a more sincere grin. "Okay."

When they walked through the doors, he spotted Quil and Embry on the basketball court, playing a game of one-on-one. Stopping the game, their eyes dropped in unison, to his and Raven's entwined hands.

Embry's eyebrow rose in speculation as he and Quil exchanged curious glances.

Jacob clenched his jaws. If he could have gotten away with it without her seeing, he would have cuffed both of them upside the head for the faces they made. Taking a quick look at Raven, he saw she had lowered her eyes. He was glad she didn't see their rude glances.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said, glowering at them. "This is Raven."

Raven lifted her eyes, planting a smile on her face. "Hi."

One look at her, and Embry staggered back with his hand over his heart. His eyes went ecstatic and wide, and not taking them off her, he murmured, "I th-think gravity just moved!"

Panicked, Jacob froze, fire blazing within him as his entire body began to ripple.

Embry burst with laughter and slapped Jacob on the arm. "Just messing with you, dude. You should have seen your face, priceless."

"Don't do that, Em," he said, trying to laugh it off as he breathed in through his nostrils, willing his body back to calm and taking a big sigh.

The true possibility of Embry imprinting made his joke hit way too close to home, causing Jacob to rethink taking Raven around any of the other guys. If that should happen, there'd be nothing he could do about it. He came out of his thoughts, seeing Raven's bewildered expression.

"So, you're the one he's been disappearing with," Quil said. 

"Yeah, I guess I am." Raven blushed.

Jacob grabbed the basketball from Quil's hands and began taking shots at the hoop. Raven turned toward a bench beside the court.

"Where do you think you're going? You're playing, too," he challenged.

Raven eyes brightened. "What are we playing?" she asked, holding her arms out for the ball.

Jacob passed her the ball. "Do you know how to play whale?"

"No, never heard of it."

"It's just a fancy name for horse," Quil said. "Do you know how to play horse?"

Raven nodded. She appeared to be sizing them up, one by one, then grinned. "Okay, I will, but no one's allowed to dunk it."

Jacob, Quil, and Embry eyed-balled each other, laughing out loud, as if they'd just noticed their height.

They played a few games of whale and Raven won one of them. She's a good shot for a tiny little thing, Jacob thought. She showed them a game called lightning River taught her how to play, and they played a few rounds of that.

It pleased Jacob how well Raven fit in with the guys. They both seemed to like her, but every once in a while, he caught Quil staring at him and her with a peculiar expression. He and Raven teamed up and played a couple games of table hockey against Quil and Embry until Quil announced it was time for him to take off. He was supposed to babysit Claire that afternoon.

Raven checked her phone and said she missed a call from Abby. "I have to call her back." She headed toward the door. "I'm going outside to get better reception."

As they watched Raven walk away, Embry nodded his head in appreciation, drawing out the word, "Nice."

Jacob's face scrunched, and he threw a hard elbow into Emery's chest, making him grunt. It was then Quil began to grill Jacob about what was going on between him and Raven. Jacob grimaced, annoyed. I should have known this was coming. He tried to convince Quil he and Raven were just friends, hanging out.

Quil didn't buy it. "It looks like a hell of a lot more than that to me."

The conversation got interrupted when Raven came back inside to ask Jacob if she could wait at his house until Abby picked her up. One of Abby's elderly patients had gotten sick, so Abby was at the hospital and wasn't sure how much longer she would be.

Jacob offered to drive Raven home, but Raven reminded him she had to return with Abby.

"Stay as long as you need to," he told her.

"I'll go call Mom back and tell her it's okay. I'll be outside, waiting for you."

When she got out the door again, Quil started in again. "What about Renesmee?"

Jacob scowled, raising his voice. "What about her? She's a kid!"

"Leave him alone, Quil," Embry intervened. "If the guy wants to sow his oats while he has time, more power to him."

Quil glared at Embry.

"That's not what I'm doing," Jacob snapped. He paused then said, "I just can't seem to help myself."

"Of course, he can't. Did you not see her, Ouil?"

They both glared at Embry.

"What are you doing then, Jake?" Quil asked.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he wasn't about to let Quil make him feel like he was doing something wrong. "Nothing."

Quil went on. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? She looks like she's in love with you or something."

Jacob saw the way she looked at him. It was one of the main reasons he kept going back. He enjoyed hearing her heart rate increase and seeing her eyes light up whenever he came around.

But Quil was right!

He would never be more than a friend to Raven. His destiny had already been revealed. Shame bubbled up inside him, and he cast his eyes to the floor, explaining, "She's just fun to be with. That's all, guys. I just enjoy being with her."

"Look, I won't pretend to understand what's going on with you and her, and I'm happy for you. I really am. If anyone deserves this, it's you, especially after everything you've been put through," Quil told him. "I just hate to see someone else around here with a broken heart. We all know what that feels like, remember? Accept it, Jake. You're an imprinted man."

They were all outside now and Jacob told Quil not to worry about it and that he'd work it out. Hurting Raven was the last thing he wanted to do.

While Jacob and Raven drove out to his house in silence, he considered how easy the day went from fantastic to sucking. He felt depressed. He couldn't ignore Quil's lecture, or the guilt that followed it.

"What's the matter, Jacob? You're being awfully quiet all of a sudden," Raven asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Everything's good. I was just thinking about something Quil said earlier, but it's not important. Well, it is important, but I'll figure it out later."

Jacob and Raven drove into his yard, and there was a brand-new Jeep parked in the driveway. Jacob wondered who it belonged to, until he spotted Leah and Sue, coming from the house. "That's Sue and Leah Clearwater. Seth's family," he mumbled.

Great, this is all I need.

Sue and Leah helped Billy wheel himself out the door. Billy explained that they were going over to Old Quil's place to have another sweat lodge ceremony.

"You must be Abby's daughter," Sue said, smiling at Raven.

"I am. Do you know her?"

"I do. We met over at Old Quil's house one day. She's very nice and has a way with the elderly folks around here. This is my daughter Leah," she said, gesturing toward Leah.

"Hello." Raven lifted her hand, waving at Leah.

Leah grumbled, rolling her eyes and tossing her head away from Raven.

"I was at Charlie's house the other day when Bella called." Sue tried to read Jacob's face, and he knew it. "She asked about you. She said she's tried to call you, but you're never home. She left a number."

Jacob turned and walked away, following Leah to help her with Billy and the wheelchair.

"She said to tell you hi from all of them," Sue called out, irritating Jacob by how she emphasized the word all.

"Tell her I said hi to all of them back," he snapped, scowling and not caring to hide his irritation.

He really didn't want to have to hear about it, let alone think about it anymore. He was already in a lousy mood.

"I don't think Leah liked me," Raven stated, as she and Jacob watched them drive away.

"She doesn't like anybody," he admitted. They walked up the steps and into the house. "Something happened, and now she's just pissed off at the entire world."

Jacob turned on the TV, and he and Raven sat down on the tiny love seat. Feeling tense, he worked to lift his spirits back up for Raven's sake. He didn't want her to feel the least bit unwelcome because of his preoccupied behavior. None of it was her fault.

"So... who's Bella?" Raven asked. 

Her look of doom stood out to him. "She's just Charlie's daughter. She's married now. She moved away three months before I met you... and she's a mom."

When he reached for her hand, she smiled, eased by his answer. Then she asked, "Billy said something about a sweat lodge ceremony. What's that?"

Still bothered by Quil and Sue's conversations with him, he attempted to force them out of his head while he described how the elders had built a sweat lodge and how they used it, fasting and praying until spiritual things are made known to them.

Jacob told Raven that the men who were sweating sometimes had visions or were visited by the spirits of their ancestors, the ones who traveled the paths before them. As Jacob spoke, he realized that Billy had been going over to sweat a lot more than usual over the past few weeks. He only did that when he had serious concerns to attend to.

Jacob watched Raven, staring at him absorbed while he continued to describe the ceremony. 

"That sounds amazing. I'd love to see something like that," she offered, intrigued.

Captured by the look in her eyes, he focused on her every quality in return. Her thick dark hair was tied up loosely on her head with a few subtle strands hanging in front of her face. Her lips were pink and so were her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and thick. Jacob could see hints of her Native American features clearly. Her beauty astonished him.

Becoming overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her, a desire he didn't think twice about fighting, he wrapped his arms around her tight, his eyes sinking into hers as she tilted her head toward him. Their lips touched, and Jacob felt her body surge within his arms.

In an instant, he became aware all five of his sharp senses were feverishly at work. He saw the enticing glow of her beauty, drowned in the fragrance of her skin while tasting the essence of her lips, simultaneously, along with the sound of her sigh and the feel of her body against his. 

His heart pounded in his chest and his body temperature soared, sensation shooting from every nerve ending, causing his body to burst with pleasure from the nape of his neck to the tips of his toes, giving him goosebumps. 

Trying to regain control of himself, he attempted to slow the motion of his mouth, loosening his grasp, but she pressed her body further into his with an urgency. Perceiving the sudden quickening of her heart and breaths, she became even more irresistible. He tightened his arms around her and continued letting himself drown in her kiss.

A car horn roared, pulling them apart, and it was probably good that it did, Jacob thought.

Raven stood up quickly. Recovering from a ragged breath, she beamed with a sudden blissfulness. "I'm going to the movies in Port Angeles with my friend Kristy tomorrow. Will you come? Maybe bring Quil or Embry? If they're not already seeing someone, I mean."

Feeling dazed with what just occurred, he shook himself, asking, "What time?"

"I'll call you later and let you know."

"I'll try to bring Embry. He thinks he's some kind of ladies' man. Already been out with most of the girls around here."

The horn blared again. Raven gave him a fast kiss and ran to the door. She stepped outside and turned back. "Finally, for a while there I thought I'd have to ask," she teased, grinning.

Jacob smiled back at her, noting the strange irony of her comment and thought, Jeezus, what the hell am I doing?


	6. Love Actually

While Raven got ready to go to the movies with Kristy, her mom asked, "Did you fall for him, Raven?"

"I don't know, Mom," she said, transitioning her surprise at the question to a mask she hoped Abby couldn't read.

"I think I know what it looks like," her mother declared, "and I remember precisely what it feels like."

An air of memory glazed Abby's expression as she shared, falling in love for the first time with Raven's father, Reed. He was an MP in the Army, stationed at Fort Sam Houston in Texas when they met. Abby had lived with her parents in a little town near San Antonio. Reed was twenty-two years old at the time and Abby had just turned eighteen.

"Your grandpa was really strict back in the day, especially because I was an only child. I always obeyed because spankings were more common back then. My father had been a hell raiser when he was growing up, so he intimidated people around our little one-horse town. He kind of had a reputation. There were no boys brave enough to hang around me.

"Then I met your dad, and for the first time in my life, I didn't care if I disobeyed and snuck around. There I was, climbing out my window at eighteen years of age, just to see him. He was such a handsome man. In fact, Jacob reminds me of him in a lot of ways.

"When I was a young girl, I used to watch the old time John Wayne westerns with my grandmother. I always thought the Indians were the best-looking men, riding their horses around bare chest, wearing those leather skins they wore. Then they started using real Native Americans in the movies, and they were so handsome and so regal. I told my grandma someday I would marry one. I was being silly." She laughed. "So, you could imagine my surprise when I met your dad and he ended up truly being the man for me. Reed was about to re-station to Fort Bragg, because they accepted him to Delta Force, as River is now. He came to my house to ask for my hand. My dad was furious I kept Reed a secret from him and my mother for as long as I did, but he wouldn't have allowed me to see Reed even if I hadn't been so secretive. He would have found a reason to dislike your father. Your grandpa was very controlling. He threw Reed out of our house, threatening him to never come back. He forbade me to see your father again, so that night I climbed out my bedroom window, and we eloped to Mexico. Your grandpa never forgave me. Not even when he was dying, so I never returned home."

It hurt Raven to see Abby's sorrowful face. "You never told me that story before, Mom, and why don't I have any pictures of my dad?"

"Well, after I married Mike, I didn't feel it was appropriate to keep pictures of your dad around. I mean, I couldn't have two husbands in one house. But I gave River a box of pictures and old letters we wrote to each other when Reed was in the field. Didn't he ever show them to you?"

"He might have. I don't remember."

"You should ask him. I'm sure he still has them," Abby said. "I suppose that's why I allow you to see Jacob as you'd like. I didn't want you going through what your grandpa put me through, and I'd rather know where you are, what you're doing, and who you're with than force you to sneak around."

When Kristy arrived, it peeved her to find out who else was coming. "I needed to see him," Raven said, thinking about their first kiss and looking forward to more. "Besides, he's bringing a friend."

"Whoop-dee doo," Kristy spouted, irritated. "And you're sitting up front with me!"

"Just be nice, and I promise I'll make it up to you. We're meeting them around the corner where the Sheriff lives."

Kristy pulled up alongside Jacob's parked car.

When Raven slid the front seat forward to let them squeeze into the backseat, Jacob went first then grabbed her arm and tugged her into the back seat with him. She shrugged as Kristy turned around and sneered at her.

Embry plunked himself in the front seat. "Hi, I'm Embry Call. What's up, beautiful?"

Rolling her eyes, Kristy groaned, "Oh, my god." She and Embry bickered all the way to Port Angeles. Embry kept trying to change the radio station. Kristy kept slapping his hand away and changing it back.

Raven and Jacob snickered together at Embry's humorous attempts to flirt and Kristy's irritated and snobbish replies. "Raven, that guy's freakin' annoying," Kristy complained as they walked into the movie theater.

"Sorry," Raven mouthed, trying to ignore the angry daggers in Kristy's eyes.

The movie they were seeing had already been out for a few weeks, so the theater was practically empty. Raven peered around to be sure no one was there that she knew Mike knew. They all sat in a row about halfway down the theater. Kristy and Raven sat between Jacob and Embry.

Not long into the movie, Jacob griped, "This movie is boring. No wonder this place is empty."

It was chick flick that would probably be better if watched alone. Raven leaned her head against Jacob's shoulder and lifted her eyes up at him. He dropped his eyes, meeting her gaze. Letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her and gave her a slow, soft kiss.

"Oh, god!" Kristy groaned in aggravation, standing up. "I'm getting popcorn. Move out of my way!" She huffed, pushing through Embry's long legs.

"I'll go, too," Embry said, hopping to his feet to follow her.

"Ugh," she grumbled.

Jacob and Raven lost themselves in kisses when it occurred to her Kristy and Embry never came back. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"I'll go see what happened to them," Jacob volunteered. "She probably killed him by now, and if she did, that's what he gets. He doesn't always know when to quit." Jacob stood up and stepped into the isle then spun around and sat back down.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Maybe she's trying to strangle him with her lips." He tilted his head toward the back of the theater. Raven turned around, catching sight of Kristy and Embry making out in the corner seats.

Jacob cupped his hands around his mouth and crowed, "Get... A... Room!"

Kristy and Embry didn't pay any attention, either unable to hear Jacob or purposely refusing to come up for air.

When Raven elbowed her on the way out, Kristy uncomfortably glanced away. "You blame yourself," she scoffed, "I know I do."

On the way home Raven couldn't help but giggle, comparing Kristy's defeated scowl to Embry's victorious grin. They continued to bicker, but Raven could tell Kristy wasn't as annoyed as she had been during the ride up.

At least _they_ seemed to be having a somewhat good time, Raven told herself. Jacob's attitude did a complete one eighty when they left the theater. His silence during the ride home wore on her. Even though he was holding her hand, she could tell his mind was elsewhere. _Chalk it up to another part of the Jacob Black mystery!_ She tried to not let his aloofness get to her, but she was becoming worried.

Before he got out of the car, he said, "Hey, ah, I'll be busy this week, so I doubt I'll be able to see you. Call me, though."

When she climbed out of the back seat to get in front with Kristy, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Remember, don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

He smiled his normal smile, but something about his behavior filled her with anxiety. Bothering her the most was, for once, he didn't seem to recognize she was bothered.

*****

 _I could have sworn I smelled another bloodsucker,_ Jacob thought to Seth.

_I know. More of the other guys have reported that, too. Everyone is getting worried about it. What do you think it means?_

_Definitely means we need to step up patrols to be safe. Get out and do a lot of hunting. The scent doesn't smell like anyone I know,_ Jacob thought.

 _Yeah, I'll stop by Sam's on my way home for another update_. _Can I take off now?_

_Sure, I got it from here._

_You know, my mom said Bella called again. You never stopped by to get that number._

Jacob stayed quiet and pictured a blank dry erase board _—_ a technique he'd witnessed Leah use occasionally _—_ until Seth phased out. _He just can't seem to mind his own business._

Jacob ran his course along the borders of La Push, mulling over how Raven never tensed when he held her hand, and how she never froze when he put his arm around her. She never turned away when he wanted to kiss her. He hadn't let himself see her since the night at the movie theater, and it felt like hell for some reason.

_Why can't you just be normal, like all the other imprinted wolves, and leave that girl alone already?_

_Ugh, it's Leah._ He winced, speeding up.

 _It's not that I want to see you with a leech, but face it, boy... you're a big disgusting leech lover, and that's all there is to it._ Leah moved into a sprint.

_Not you, too! First Quil, now you... Why can't anyone mind their own damn business?_

_It's not right, and you know it, Jacob._ He sensed her on the same course as him. _What will happen when Renesmee calls for you? You may tell yourself you don't want that, but you know you will, and you'll be overjoyed about it._ She reminded him of her pain when Sam imprinted on Emily. _I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy._

Jacob snarled, incensed. _What am I supposed to do then? Just disappear_? _I've seen what that can do to someone._ He pictured the night Sam found Bella and how sick Bella became after Edward left.

Leah countered, remembering how awful Jacob had looked and felt and acted when Bella chose Edward over him.

Jacob growled with rage, feeling the urge to sink his teeth into Leah's interfering brain.

She chuckled, woofing at his ridiculous impulse, while filling her mind with thoughts of Renesmee. She showed him how all his hurt vanished with one chance dip into her chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later she trotted out of the trees.

Jacob covered up his head with his paws and whimpered.

 _I'm not here to pester you, Jacob. I'm just here to understand._ She sat down beside him, cocked her head, and twitched her ear in a supportive way.

Jacob considered it for a moment then agreed. He focused on Raven, letting his thoughts linger over her entire face and body.

 _I get it. She's beautiful!_ Leah snapped. _Perve_...

Jacob growled, baring his teeth. _Pay attention, I'm trying to show you something here._

He concentrated on Raven's face, her lips, her skin, and her eyes. Gradually, Leah began to see Jacob being caught up in her stare. In the next instant, she wasn't seeing Raven anymore. Now, she was seeing Jacob. Jacob was amazing in Raven's eyes, and he was losing himself in her feelings for him. Leah began to understand that it wasn't the way Jacob saw Raven that had him hooked, but it was the way she saw him. Her adoration for Jacob was powerful.

 _Wow, I did not know._ Jacob listened as Leah wondered if that was how Sam hooked Emily. Leah knew Sam had the strong imprint bonds of love drawing him to Emily, but was it the look of Sam's deep adoration for Emily that drew her back to him _—_ causing her to disregard Leah's feelings about her relationship with her so-called favorite cousin's ex? _So now what, Jacob?_

_I guess I'll talk talk to Raven. Tell her how I feel. I know I want to be with her. It even feels like I need to be with her. But there's no way..._

_You will ever love her!_

Jacob pushed Leah's head with his muzzle. _I was about to say, there's no way I can, because of reasons she wouldn't understand._

_Really though, Jacob, people choose the one they love, not the one who loves them. Based_ _on what you've shown me, those words are going to hurt that poor girl._

He howled in agreement, feeling all the energy drain from his body. He had no choice. He made his mind. He would tell Raven he couldn't be more than a friend to her, and if she wanted to hang out with him after that, it would be her choice.

Next, he would give Bella and Nessie a call. He hadn't done it yet, because he was afraid he would lose his desire to be with Raven. Maybe it was even time for him to go for a visit. It would probably be better for Raven if he wasn't around, probably be better for them both.


	7. Desperate Measures

Jacob groaned, fidgeting at the kitchen table while waiting for Raven to call him Friday evening. He glued his eyes to the telephone driving himself crazy. It sucked! He knew when he decided not to see her anymore it would be tough to break it off, but the struggle raging inside of him was painful and mind-boggling. He'd assumed he'd find at least, a little peace in knowing he was making the right decision. Because, he wasn't ending the relationship for himself. He was ending it for Raven, trying to divert a far more hurtful situation from happening later down the road. 

As far as he could tell, the problem he struggled with, which caused the major clashing of his egos, was that he truly didn't know if he was making the right decision. Ending it didn't feel like the right thing to do. It felt more like he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life _—_ an inkling that made no sense to him. 

Raven expected seeing him on Saturday, and all week long, he attempted to tell her he couldn't. Every night when she called, he searched for an opening to approach the subject with her, and every night he failed. He hadn't allowed himself to spend any more physical time with her. _As if that would make the situation any easier._

He banged his balled-up fist on the tabletop, pissed off at himself for letting their friendship become something more. The phone crashed to the floor, making a dinging sound. Exasperated, he yanked it back up, hearing, "Hello, is someone there?"

"Raven, it's me."

"That's weird. The phone didn't even ring."

"Yeah, I accidentally knocked it off the table. You must have been calling at the same time." He sucked in a breath of air, briefly closing his eyes and letting it out, gathering his courage. "Is there any way I can, ah," he gulped, "see you tonight?"

"I wish there was, but it's already late and my dad isn't in that great of a mood. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

He'd hoped to deal with the situation in person before she came out to see him Saturday, so she wouldn't be stuck out in La Push all day if she hated him. Which... there was a high possibility she would. "I need to talk to you, and it's really important," he urged. "Please."

Cringing, he disgusted himself for practically begging her to let him break her heart.

"Okay, I'll have Kristy invite me somewhere. No, that won't work. He won't let me go this late. What about... I can always sneak out?"

"Ooh," Jacob hesitated, "I don't know about that. You might get caught. Maybe I can sneak in?"

"You can't sneak in." She chuckled. "Just come by later and help me get out the window. I'm sure if you help, I can do it without making too much noise."

She sounded confident enough, so he agreed to meet her by her window as soon as she gave him the signal.

Glaring up at the sky, he sat in the woods, waiting with reluctance.

The dark shadowed tips of the trees blew back and forth like giant index fingers all aiming at him. Their rustling leaves swooshed shame... shame, shame... shame, repeatedly.

It was ridiculous, and he felt despicable for what he was about to do. But it wasn't just the guilt over hurting her torturing him. He also experienced a certain amount of pain from the reality he'd no longer spend time with her. He huffed, kicking at a tree. It was taking forever for the lights in the house to turn out.

Raven finally blinked the lights on and off, letting him know her parents were asleep and she was ready to go. Sneaking across the street, he tapped on the window.

When she slid the curtains out of the way, he witnessed her entire face light up with happiness. He pushed the window the rest of the way open, leaned in, and carried her out without making a sound. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you," she whispered.

Unable to find his voice, he swallowed, only managing a weak smile for her in return.

"Leave the window half open. It's easier that way," she told him.

Jacob nodded, set her down, and hurried her across the street, pulling her up the path to a tree they sometimes sat under after jogging. The moon shined bright in the small clearing, sparse of trees, allowing enough light to see visibly.

"So, what's the urgency, Jacob?" Her hair cascaded around her face in the most beautiful manner, with her pouty lips turned up at the corners, unaware something was wrong.

He caught himself about to sweep her hair away from her eyes, but stopped because he knew it wasn't a good idea to touch her. Giving her a thin smile, he tried to find his voice and the courage to do what he needed to do. "Hold on, okay?"

Her smile wilted. "Tell me, Jacob," she pleaded as the beats of her heart thumped. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The sound of her anxiety caused an impulse inside him to curl his arm around her and do everything in his power to make her feel better, but he made himself turn away from her to avoid her troubled eyes. The words weren't coming. "I'm trying, Raven. I really am," he said, forcing both of his hands through his hair.

When he turned back, she brushed the wayward tress of hair behind her ear and met his discouragement with so much love and fear; affection for her overcame him.

Frantic adrenaline erupted inside him, making his heart pound. He felt a desperate need to get her to understand the way things were with him. With no prior consideration, he blurted, "I have to show you something!" Intent on fulfilling his desire to tell her everything about himself and the others, he said, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Dashing into the trees, Jacob removed his shirt, shoes, and trunks. He phased, calling Seth to help him reveal their wolf transforming abilities. He told Seth to approach them in his human form because he wanted to make sure Raven stayed safe and wasn't too frightened by their revelation. 

When he returned, reclothed, Raven was pacing and fiddling with her earing. He winced at the pained glare of uncertainty she gave him. 

"Just wait. Seth's on his way, and you'll know everything in a few minutes." 

She cocked her eyebrow, puzzled, so he added, "I forgot to tell you that before, and he should have been right behind us. That's what I went to look for." He lied but figured he'd apologize for it afterward. 

Reaching for her hand, he hoped to settle her racing heart before Seth arrived.

It didn't take long for him to show up, bringing his trademark happy-go-lucky personality to help ease the tension in the air. "Hey, Raven."

"Hey, Seth." She grinned, and Jacob felt her relax a little more.

"Are you ready, Jake?"

"Ready for what?" She stared at the two of them, confused.

Jacob coiled both of his arms around her, and just the tiny sigh of comfort that slipped through her lips when his arms encircled her gave him goose bumps. "Close your eyes until I say when, don't be afraid and _trust me_ , no matter what."

She shivered, uneasy. "Okay."

He gestured for Seth to phase. When Raven opened her eyes to the huge sandy colored wolf, staring back at her, she went into panic mode. Struggling to break free of Jacob's arms, her entire body shook in terror.

"Shh... Raven," Jacob soothed, holding her as firmly as he could without squeezing her. "It's okay. It's just Seth. He won't hurt you. It's Seth."

"Seth?" Raven's mouth dropped open, looking lost.

"He won't hurt you," Jacob assured, tilting his head at Seth and motioning for him to come closer.

Raven froze, not taking her eyes from the wolf nudging her arm with its muzzle. She slowly reached out to touch his fur, and her body loosened enough for Jacob to know some of her fear had gone.

After that, he kissed her on her cheek then swung her around in the opposite direction of Seth, telling him to phase back.

"Wild, huh?" Seth declared.

Raven didn't utter a word as she fiddled with her ear, mystified.

When Seth left, Jacob blew a huge gust of air from his lungs and dropped himself down to sit on the ground, feeling a thousand times lighter than he had all week long. There was no doubt in his heart or mind telling her was the answer he'd been searching for. Tugging Raven down beside him, he grinned. "There! Now that went better than I thought it would."

"Jacob I... what's, I'm, he..." She covered her face with her palms.

He put his arm around her hips and slid her close beside him, glad to feel her trembles had subsided. She peered into his eyes with wonderment.

"Just listen, Raven. I'm not done."

"You mean there's more?"

He gathered her hands in his, and looked deep into her dazed eyes. "It's like this. There really is such a thing as vampires. I mean the literal, bloodthirsty vampires you see in the movies and on TV. You know... Like the ones on _Vampire Diaries._ I know how you girls like to watch that show."

Raven slid her hands from his, and placed her palms against her temples, shaking her head, as if maybe she didn't hear him correctly. "What... what are you saying to me, Jacob?" She narrowed her eyes in reproach. "Don't joke... I'm freaked out right now."

"I'm serious, Raven. Look, I just showed you a boy who could turn into a wolf."

"Oh, yeah, that's true," she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Just try to have an open mind while I explain."

Jacob opened his mouth unleashing the secrets of the wolves, the vampire battles, and the history behind it all. It spilled out effortlessly. It really helped that Raven was engrossed in the stories. Her attention made him feel like he could tell her anything, and he didn't regret his desperate and impulsive decision to do so, one bit. "So, that's how and why most of my friends and I shift into wolves."

All the color and clarity had returned to her face. "I don't know what to say," she muttered.

"I know its a lot to take in, but I needed you to know. I didn't think I did, but I must have because I feel great telling you."

"Can you show me then?"

"You won't be afraid?"

She shook her head. "I promise."

Jacob pursed his lips in a short deliberation then sauntered into the trees and came back out as his furry self.

Leaping to her feet, she kept her eyes locked with his as he approached at a careful speed. When he got close to her, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his fur. She behaved _attractively_ fearless toward him, and Jacob sensed her heart's racing was from excitement.

She held him for a moment before letting him go. Then he went back into the trees and came back out in his human form.

"You're magnificent, Jacob! The most beautiful wolf I've ever seen," she said in awe.

Jacob couldn't have been happier with her reaction to him. He stretched out on his back where they had been sitting, his arms cradling his head. Raven nestled against him, flinging her arm over his chest and sharing his arm pillow, while he continued to tell her all about himself and the other wolves. Playing it by ear, he intended to give her only as much information as it seemed she could handle. Based on the strength of her receptiveness, he readied himself to give her the works.

Before he said anything about imprinting, he collected his thoughts. Then he began with Sam imprinting on Emily. When he finished telling her their story, Raven sat back up and swept her sight over his face. Her eyes clouded with dread. "Does it happen to all of...?" She coughed forcedly and finished asking, "Will that happen to you?"

 _Here goes everything._ Jacob repositioned himself, sitting upright, and opened his mouth to tell her about Nessie, but Raven cupped his face and pressed her lips hard against his. His will bent and grasping her tight, he thought how only a few hours earlier he thought he'd never taste her lips again.

When she let up, she covered his mouth with her hand "Can we just save the rest for another time?" she asked. "I've heard so much tonight, and I need time to process it all."

Jacob nodded, feeling relieved. Nearly all of it was out in the open, and Raven seemed comfortable. He figured once she had time to adjust to everything, it would be easier for her to understand imprinting. She went silent. He wondered what she was thinking about as she sat staring at the ground. Then she lifted her head, wearing a smile and giggling.

Jacob slanted his eyes in amusement. "What's the joke?"

"Sometimes I just think funny thoughts. I was thinking about that old thriller video. Mom's an eighties freak. Thank goodness you didn't transform into a creepy wolf like that!" She laughed. "But I can picture you doing that dance."

Jacob chuckled at her absurd mental image. Raven wrinkled her nose, making a silly face at him.

"You're goofy," he teased. "I just told you all this amazing and unbelievable stuff and all you could think about is a dancing werewolf."

Grinning, she said, "Things have been tensed all night. I want to laugh a little. Besides, it's better than what I was thinking about, before."

"What was that?"

She dropped her head.

"C'mon, Raven, I want to know what you're thinking."

"I thought about how glad I am that you didn't bring me out here to tell me you had a girlfriend somewhere." Raven raised her eyebrows as if asking him a question. "Cause that's what I was afraid you were trying to tell me."

Jacob's neck and ears went hot. "No, you're the only girlfriend."

"Good." She slipped her arm through his arm and squeezed him tight, pressing her head against his shoulder. She quivered, causing him to wonder what time it was. He had lost track of it, and thought it had to be close to dawn by now. He decided he better get her back home.

When they came to the edge of the trees, his eyes hit the light on in Raven's bedroom, and the window was closed.

"Uh, oh, busted," she panted in fear. They stood and stared at the illuminated window.

Jacob was without a helpful thought and didn't know what to do or say. When Raven squared her shoulders and moved forward, Jacob seized her arm and turned her to face him. "Do me a favor, will you?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"If it gets bad in there, turn right around and come back out here. I'll take you over to Charlie's place. I'll be waiting here just in case, until you wave me to go."

Raven's face was pale and more frightened than she appeared when she first opened her eyes and saw a gigantic vicious looking wolf. He gave her a tender kiss then watched her bravely extend one leg out into the street to cross to the other side.

"Raven," he quietly called.

She turned her head back to look at him.

"I do love you!" he blurted. His hand came to the top of his head in surprise as he heard the words he never expected to say. It was well worth it, though, seeing her terrified expression change to star-struck blissfulness right before his eyes. 

She smiled, euphoric, gliding across the street and into her house.

Feeling anxious, he waited, when a terrified, pain-filled howling cut through the blackened forest, shaking him to his core.


	8. The Happening

_Jacob loves me..._ Raven paused, holding her hand on the doorknob. Her legs felt weak, and her stomach did somersaults of joy. Everything felt warm and hazy. She entered the house, stepped down the stairs to the lower level and floated to her bedroom in a stupor. _Jacob loves me_. Her mind empty of all but his words, she didn't give a thought to being in trouble. _Jacob loves me._ She drifted through her bedroom door vaguely seeing Mike's red-faced sneer, before hearing, "You whore!" 

Bam! 

A blinding light burst at the same time a loud, popping smack rang inside her ears. She bounced off the dresser, falling to the floor with a thud. Curling into a ball, she covered her numbing face with a shaking hand.

In no time, Abby had forced her way between Raven and Mike. She held the phone in her hand, and with the most ferocious tone Raven ever heard coming from her mother, Abby screamed, "You get the hell out of this house right now, or I'm calling 911!"

Mike stumbled back, shocked. Backing away, he slammed the door and pounded his way up the stairs.

Abby lifted Raven from the floor, tilting her head back and searching for something to hold over her nose. Raven felt cold, as if nothing was real.

Locking the bedroom door, Abby cradled Raven until they heard the door slam and Mike's car roar to life and pull out of the driveway. Abby's hard, determined glower fell soft. She peeped out the window to be sure Mike left then rested on Raven's bed, staring off into space.

Raven sat for a moment, holding the cloth to her nose, her thoughts wading through the dreamlike incidents of the night. Then shaking herself from the daze, she grasped Abby crying. "I'm sorry, Mom," Raven said, reaching out for Abby and wrapping her arm around her.

"It's not you, Raven. It was never you." Abby lowered her eyes. "When your dad died, I was all alone. We didn't have any money because most of it went to bills. Sure, the Army gave us something, but it was never enough. I had nowhere to turn. I couldn't go back to my parents even if I'd wanted to. I had no education, because I married so young, with two small children to care for. Then I met Mike... He helped me find a job and babysat sometimes while I worked. He helped me take classes, and he would cook for us when I got home late.

"I convinced myself Reed sent me an angel to help raise you kids... But Mike fooled me. The older you two became, the more resentful he became, especially when I couldn't get pregnant. I was weak, afraid to be on my own, and I thought I owed him something. I tried to pretend we were a happy family, to pretend Mike loved you and River like Reed would have loved you both. That's what allowed me to continue to be with him."

Abby laughed, tossing her eyes up at the ceiling as tears streamed from them.

"It's okay, Mom," Raven soothed. "You don't have to feel bad. I understand."

"I haven't loved that man since that day River walked out the door, maybe longer. I don't know why I ever stayed with him. I've missed your brother so much." She wiped her nose with a Kleenex, stifling her sobs, and forced a smile at Raven. "But, we're okay now Raven, because Mike is finally gone."

When Abby left Raven's room, Raven picked up the phone lying there and called Fort Bragg. She prayed that someone there could help her find her brother.

*****

Jacob's body exploded at the sound of the howling cries coming from the wolf in danger. From Seth's mind, he knew of the vampire stench, and that Brady was in a confrontation which wasn't visible to Seth's eyes nor clear to his mind.

 _What's happening, Seth?_ Jacob growled, sprinting as attack adrenaline pounded through his veins while listening to several panicked wolves howling in the distance.

 _Bloodsuckers!_ Seth thought.

A moment later, Jacob saw Seth find Brady, lying lifeless in the dark clearing, a seething leech hovering over him. Separated from all other wolves within a close enough distance to help him, there was no time to waste. Seth fixed his eyes on the bloodless creature and soared with all his might.

Jacob heard Sam's panicked thoughts. _Jacob, three vampires, and Brady's down!_ Seth wrestled with the bloodsucker, snarling and snapping his teeth.

 _What do you know?_ Sam wondered.

 _Seth's attacking,_ Jacob relayed to Sam, hearing Leah wailing for Seth to hold on.

Through Seth, Jacob glimpsed two other bloodsuckers, dragging Brady away.

 _Sam, they're taking Brady._ Jacob snarled, his sharp canines manifesting.

 _Collin's almost there!_ Sam thought.

Jacob witnessed Seth, hurdling through the air and hitting against the forest ground, hard on his back, and saliva filled his own mouth as he hungered to sink his teeth into the leech. Helpless, he watched on as the bloodsucker leapt for Seth, baring its daggered teeth and going in for the kill.

 _Seth!_ Leah shrieked in horror.

Jacob forced more from his body, and a pained, earsplitting howl burst from him.

Seth rolled out of the way, springing back on his paws and spinning in a circle to re-locate the bloodsucker.

 _Collin sees them!_ Sam howled.

Seth looked up, and Jacob watched Collin flying over Seth's head, knocking the bloodsucker back. Collin bit and snapped. Seth whipped around, leaping. Two other wolves, Jared and his younger brother Samson, charged out of the darkness, pinning it down. Seth's teeth sank in, ripping the vampire apart.

Leah had caught up to Jacob, and they merged with Sam and his pack, chasing after Brady and the other two vampires. Jacob listened as Sam told him how they shot Brady three times, and he fell, fading into silence. _Shot with a rifle? He's dead?_ Jacob asked.

 _Brady didn't think so. The pain felt like an injection, and he felt the sensation of being drugged before he slipped into unconsciousness,_ Sam recapped.

 _The scent's faded._ Jacob growled in fury.

 _It's gone_. _We've_ _lost them_ , Sam agreed.

The wolves slowed, howling as they ran in circles, trying to recover the scent. When they couldn't, they turned around, sprinting back to Seth and the others.

Seth, Collin, Jared and Samson burned the remains of the vampire as the packs convened in the clearing. Seth phased back into his wolf form, and Jacob and Leah listened as he re-thought the incident.

He had been out patrolling with Collin and Brady. They just finished their shift, and Jared and Samson were on the way to relieve them. Collin left first, but Brady and Seth jumped a herd of deer. _We became separated in the chase and by the time I whiffed the bloodsucker, it was too late. If I'd only been able to hear or see Brady sooner..._ Seth wailed.

Jacob gave Sam Seth's account. Sam yelped at Collin, and Collin dropped to the ground and whimpered in guilt.

Sam barked an order of silence at the rest of his pack. _Jacob, there can no longer be two packs. It's too dangerou_ s _!_

Jacob could hear the Alpha in Sam's statement.

 _Under who's command?_ Jacob thought, telling Leah and Seth. _Sam wants to unite the packs._

Leah growled and barked in defiance.

Sam snorted, pawing the ground for a moment. _Jacob, we need to talk alone_.

Jacob followed Sam away from the packs, and they both phased to humans, cutting off their connections to everyone.

"The most important thing to me, Sam, is figuring out who took Brady, why, and how we get him back. We can discuss uniting the packs later," Jacob said, in a firm tone.

"Listen, Jacob, I know finding out what's going on is the most important, but we need to stay safe to do that. Brady might still be with us if we were all one pack. It's not safe for you three," Sam paused. "It's not safe for her."

Jacob could tell Sam worried about everyone, but Leah weighed heavy on his mind.

"I'll talk with Leah and Seth, and we'll all meet at your house in a few hours. I think everyone needs to calm down to think clearer," Jacob said. He thought about Brady and felt defeated.

"Okay, but we stay together. We all travel with our own pack brothers from now on. I'll stop by Brady's place to tell his parents what happened."

Jacob agreed and informed Leah and Seth. Jacob, Seth, and Leah headed toward La Push, considering who the vampires were, and why they took Brady. The sun was rising, and they were sharing the accounts of the night when Jacob remembered Raven. _I have to go!_ Changing his direction, he spun around, barreling toward Forks.

 _In packs_ , Leah thought, and she and Seth chased after him.

His clothes were right where he'd left them, in the woods across from Raven's house, all torn to little bitty shreds. Jacob woofed. _Now what?_

 _Here take these, Jake_. Seth came up from behind him and dropped his cut-off sweats near Jacob's paws. Jacob clutched them between his jaws and trotted into the brush to change.

When he came out of the trees, he scoped Charlie's Sheriff's vehicle parked in Raven's driveway. Breaking out in a cold sweat, he darted to her house, fighting to keep himself under control. He banged at the door as blood vessel swells surfaced over his muscles.

The door jerked open, and Jacob spotted the swelling and a tinge of blood on Raven's nose. His alarm turned to rage.

Raven's eyes lifted wide, and she blurted, "He's gone, Jacob. Mike's gone!" She placed her hand on Jacob's chest to calm him with her touch and the tone of her voice. "He's gone, and he won't be coming back. She finally kicked him out." Raven sighed. "But that's not why the Sheriff's here. He's here because we had burglars this morning. Thank goodness my mom couldn't sleep, and she heard someone trying to get in the house. She thought it was Mike, so she dialed 911. Charlie got here right away."

"Burglars?" he repeated, inhaling through his nostrils and exhaling through his mouth. The enlarged swells of his veins began to fade back to normal.

Charlie finished taking down Abby's statement and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Charlie, what's going on?" Jacob demanded.

"Just a couple lowlifes, probably thought the house was empty. We just had the van they were driving towed. We'll be charging them with attempted breaking and entry and attempted burglary."

"You mean you caught 'em?"

"Yeah, got 'em locked up at the station," he replied, sounding as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Jacob turned toward Raven, focusing on her face. She fidgeted, turning away and putting her head down.

Remorse flooded him. "I'm really, really sorry, Raven. I d-didn't..." he stuttered, lifting her head with his fingers.

"Not now, okay?" she interrupted in a whisper. "You don't have to be sorry, Jacob. I never went back outside."

"It's still not all right," he muttered. "But something else terrible happened last night. I can't explain it, and I don't know when I'll be able to come back here, either. Don't worry, though."

Raven seemed to comprehend the seriousness in his tone and didn't ask questions. Finding a piece of paper, she finally gave him her telephone number. "Call me as soon as everything's okay." She gave him a subtle smile, letting him know that she really was all right.

Seth was resting under a tree while Leah kept watch when Jacob returned. They headed back home to La Push, moving in silence and grieving over Brady. When they got deep within their borders, they felt safe enough to split up.

 _I really need to get some rest. I can't think. I'll meet both of you at Sam's in two hours_. Jacob yawned, a low howl.

 _I don't think mom's home, so can I go with you, Leah?_ Seth never sounded so much like his age as he did that instant.

As Leah and Seth were about to separate from Jacob, Leah stopped him. _Jacob,_ _I know you and Sam will do what you think is best for all of us, but I honestly don't think I could live through Sam's thoughts again_. She hung her head, and her eyes welled with tears.

Feeling her misery, he said, _It'll be okay, Leah. We'll figure something out. I promise, we will._

When Jacob got home, Billy was nowhere to be found, so he took a quick shower and jumped in the sack. Falling into a deep sleep, he dreamt about standing in the clearing with his brothers, prepared to defend the Cullens, as they did not long ago. In the dream, his pack stood in a line behind the Cullens. There were several other vampires, friends of the Cullens, standing behind the pack. A screech sounded to his rear, and whisking around, he saw his entire pack slaughtered by the Cullen's so-called friends. The friends he'd convinced his pack to ally with.

Grief consumed him, because he knew it was entirely his fault.

"Jake... wake-up... Jake."

Jacob opened his eyes and realized he was crying. Quil and Embry were standing over him.

"What is it, guys?" He sprung out of bed, wiping away the tears.

"It's Rachel and Kim. They're both gone. Someone took them." Distress covered Quill's face, most likely thinking of Claire.

Embry took over. "There were notes left at each place that said, 'No harm will come to them. We'll be in contact.'"

Jacob felt sick to his stomach as he washed his face. _If something happens to Rachel, Billy won't survive._

Embry continued, "Billy's at Sam's place with Paul. Everyone is upset, but it's taking nearly all Sam's strength to keep Paul and Jared from losing it. We tried to call but..."

Jacob couldn't speak. Dozens of thoughts ran through his head at once, making him feel disorientated. "I have to get over there," he said, as he sprang out the door about to phase.

"Wait! there's more!" Quil hollered.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. _How much_ _worse is this going to get?_

"We came to join your pack again!" Embry revealed.

"Not now guys. We could talk about that later."

"Now, Jake." Quil was adamant. "Something is going on, and it feels like we're all in danger. Everyone's thoughts are out of control. We can't focus until we know we're all as safe as can be. Sam's under the impression you won't be willing to unite packs, so that's why Embry and I came to you!"

"Was that an order from Sam?" Jacob asked.

Embry answered. "It was a _suggestion_ , but we volunteered. We know how bad you feel about separating the packs in the first place and five is better than three."

"Ugh, okay, whatever, guys. Now let's go," Jacob bellowed.

As they all phased to a sprint, Jacob felt the instant connection.

 _It's a lot easier to concentrate now that I don't have to listen to everyone at once,_ Embry thought.

Quil agreed, _Sure is_.

 _I have to admit, it sure feels good to hear you guys again_ , Jacob barked.


	9. The Accidental Tourist

Quil trotted to the house and curled up under the porch beside Samson, watching Claire pull a wagon full of toys around. It sounded deathly quiet as Jacob entered Sam's house with Embry. It surprised him to see only a few of the others there. He learned Sam had placed them on details, guarding families until they figured out what was happening. Jacob turned to Paul and asked, "Where's my dad?"

"He wasn't feeling well, so Emily gave him something to calm him. He's asleep in the bedroom now," Paul said in a quiet voice drenched with worry.

"Are we good, Jacob?" Sam asked, in what Jacob assumed was a reference to Quil and Embry rejoining his pack.

"Yeah, we're good." Jacob gestured a small head nod at Jared, a silent question asking him what he knew.

Jared responded. "Kim's mom said she passed a van pulling out from the road that leads to their house, on her way home from late night bingo. When she got home, the door was wide open, and Kim was gone. This note was on the floor." He passed the note to Jacob.

They all sat in silence, trying to make sense of the whole situation as Leah and Seth strolled through the door. Leah sat down beside Jacob. To take away her fears, Jacob was about to fill her in regarding Quil and Embry.

"We know. Quil told us on our way here," Leah said, appearing alleviated.

Embry came inside from the back door and sarcastically joked, "Good to hear you again, Leah."

"Yeah, well, just remember I'm still second in command!"

"I'll race you for it."

"Pfft, you don't stand a chance."

Jacob absentmindedly listened to their conversation when Jared's mention of "the van" smacked him in the brain. He remembered the van Charlie had towed from Raven's house. He shot out of his chair, startling everyone. "Sam, we've got to go!" His mind raced with the possibility.

"What is it, Jake? Hey, I'm not kidding you. If you know something you better tell us _all_ , right now!" Paul demanded.

Jacob knew Paul was on the verge of losing it and probably couldn't hold himself together long enough to handle any information Jacob might give him. "I'm not sure of anything yet, Paul."

Jaws squeezed tight, Paul's eyes ignited with craziness. He leapt up, clenching his fists—white knuckled, as veins jutted up his arms, his features twisting in fury.

"Paul, sit down! That's an order!" Sam commanded, standing and staring Paul down.

Paul dropped, his body shaking.

"Paul, Rachel's my sister. I'm just as worried about her as you. I promise, if what I'm thinking is correct, I'll tell you and Jared everything. Just as soon as I'm sure I have something to tell you."

Paul worked hard to contain himself, taking slow deep breaths, but from the looks of it, he was nowhere near eased by Jacob's words.

Jacob grabbed Leah by the arm. "You're coming."

"Jared, Paul, you _will_ remain calm until I get back and you _will_ be fine," Sam ordered, in his alpha voice, "and the rest of you, _will_ see to it."

With the worried look Sam gave Jacob, it seemed like more of a prayer than a promise, and Jacob knew they had next to no time to find some answers. Refusing to look at Paul and Jared anymore, he blazed out the door with Sam and Leah. As they rushed to Sam's truck, Jacob passed on the fact that the police caught someone trying to get into Raven's house that morning, and Charlie had them in custody at the police station. "Sam, I think I could get Charlie to let us speak to his prisoners if it's just me and you. And, Leah, if I'm right then Raven's in danger, too. I'll need you to stay with her and Abby until we find some answers."

Leah sighed. "It's a starting point."

"Let's just pray it is what you think it is, Jacob," Sam said, "Because if it's not, I don't know where to go from here."

Jacob hurried Leah to Raven's door, having no patience as he pounded on it. Raven peeked out the window before opening it up.

"Raven, Leah needs to stay here until I get back. She'll explain."

"What?" Raven asked.

No time for a discussion, he ignored her and jetted back to the truck without answering.

"I'll explain. Jacob is a goofball, but right now he truly has somewhere critical he's got to be."

***

Charlie sat up straight in his chair, narrowing his eyes in question as Jacob and Sam stormed into the police station. "Jacob, Sam, anything wrong, boys?" He eyed them with suspicion.

"Nothing's wrong, Charlie. We're just here to talk to your lowlifes," Jacob announced.

"Absolutely not, Jacob." He shook his head, glaring. "You know me better than that."

Jacob and Sam locked eyes, conveying to each other, one way or another, they would talk to those prisoners. "C'mon, Charlie," Jacob urged. "We just want to put the fear in them, make them think twice next time."

Charlie rolled his eyes, tapping his pen against his desk in agitation and donning an _"I don't have time for this"_ attitude. "Nope, it's not happening."

"Raven's terrified now because of _them,_ and her dad's not around and ah... You know I'd do the same thing for Bella, Charlie... if you weren't around." Jacob reckoned his last remark might soften him up a bit. Bella was Charlie's weak spot.

Charlie groaned, hesitated for a long few seconds then caved. "Two minutes." He held up his hand with two fingers spread, his expression hard. "Then you boys get going. I mean it. I don't want to see you back here."

Jacob winked at Sam as Charlie led them to the jail cells. Charlie spread his two fingers again, repeating himself, and left the area mumbling, "I've got to be out of my mind."

Jacob and Sam sardonically smirked at each other. Sam didn't waste a second, asking the short stout man standing near the bars, "What were you doing at that house this morning?"

The taller skinny guy approached them, so Jacob and Sam were standing on either side of them. "Who are you? Not our Lawyers that's for sure. We don't have to tell you nothing," the skinny man replied.

Jacob threw Sam a telepathic glance, and in one swift move they each had a hold of a man by the back of the head, crushing their cheeks and noses into the bars. The two men struggled against Jacob and Sam's strength but couldn't move an inch. They yelled for help.

"Don't call for Charlie," Jacob said, "He won't help you. Haven't you ever heard of 'small town' justice? He's the one who sent us in here. As a matter of fact," Jacob shouted, "Charlie, just open the cell!"

Gutless and afraid, the two men gave in like clockwork. "Why the hell should we care, anyway? They've already paid half the money, and we didn't deliver the girl, so we won't get the other half," the short man said to the tall guy.

Jacob loosened his grip, and the guy began to speak. "Some stranger we met in Seattle offered to pay us $5000 dollars to come here and take someone back to Seattle. He told us to go to the La Push Beach Resort, room 203, and someone would tell us when and where to go from there. After that, we were supposed to take the person back to Seattle, unharmed, and he said he would find us," the short guy gushed.

"Yeah, and he was weird. He had these creepy colored eyes and this plaster pasty, zombie face. It was... he freaked me out! I was scared to say no," the skinny guy added. Sam loosened his grip.

"Who was in the room?" Sam asked.

"Just a guy. He gave us a picture and an address, some tape and some rope, and told us to do exactly what the creepy guy said."

"He seemed like an undercover cop to me, and that's why I thought we got caught," the short guy explained.

"That's it then," Jacob said, and they both let go of the man they were holding.

When they walked back out to the front area, Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "Did you get your jollies, boys?"

"Yeah, yeah, we did. Uh... thanks a lot, Charlie," Jacob said, forcing a grin and waving goodbye.

"See you, Charlie," Sam said, signifying goodbye with a nod of his chin, both of his hands stuffed in his pant pockets.

They drove straight back to Sam's and picked up Jared, Paul, and Embry then proceeded to the La Push Beach Resort, leaving Quil, Seth, and Samson behind to monitor Sam's place.

On the way, they told everyone what the two men said.

Upon arriving at the resort, they went directly to room 203. Sam covered up the peephole and knocked. A bald middle-aged man opened the door. Panic struck his expression when he spotted Jacob and Sam. He attempted to slam the door, but Jacob and Sam already entered, followed by Paul, Jared, and Embry.

Jacob's eyes shifted around the room. He noticed several pictures of himself, Sam, Emily, Seth, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, Rachel, Billy, and Raven; there were pictures of everyone at their hangout spots scattered all over the place.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Sam demanded.

The bald man held both of his palms faced out, covering his eyes in terror. He backed away, saying, "I'm just a private investigator. That's all I am. Please, don't hurt me!"

"It's okay. It's okay. We're not here to hurt you," Jacob assured, using a soothing tone to calm the man's panic. "Just give us the answers we're looking for."

They gave the man a moment to catch his breath, and then Sam began the interrogation.

The bald man told them a story about being hired by a man with a foreign accent to perform surveillance on a young man in La Push. He didn't know what for; he'd just assumed it had something to do with drugs or money. "He gave me a picture of that one," he said, pointing at Jacob. "First, they told me to gather information about you. Where you went, who you hung with, and so forth. I was on the look-out for a tight group of young men associated with you."

Once I identified the group, they told me to gather information on all your acquaintances and take some pictures."

Impatient, Paul growled, "Get on with it!"

"Here's where it got weird. Next, they told me to gather information on all your acquaintances' acquaintances. I knew I got involved in something strange, but I didn't know how to get myself out of it. They wouldn't allow me to leave, so I continued to do as hired. Finally, the foreigner contacted me again, telling me to identify the least surrounded individuals, times and places then pass on the photos and information to some other guys that..."

A guttural growl escaped Paul. "I'll tear your heart out, you son of a bitch!" he roared, diving across the room, arms stretched and going for the man's throat.

Jacob and Sam threw themselves in front of the investigator as Paul rippled, about to burst. "Paul, stop!" Sam shouted. "Get him outside!"

Jared and Embry wrestled Paul out the door, and Sam followed them, telling Jared: "You're okay to come back and listen if you can keep yourself calm."

"We get it!" Jacob glared, battling to keep his own wolf under control. "Who's your boss, and how do we find him?"

"That's just it. I don't know. He calls me. I've never even met the guy. I've only spoken with him on the phone, and I met a contact of his once when I was first hired and given the picture of you."

Sam and Jared returned to the room.

"Well, when will he be contacting you again?"

"Tonight, once the packages... uh... persons are delivered. I'm supposed to do one last thing then I could go home. I've already been here nearly two months."

"What was that one last thing?"

"I don't know. I was waiting for more instructions."

The man's expression was a combination of fear and exhaustion. Jacob almost pitied him. "I guess we wait," Jacob said to Sam.

The man fidgeted, uncomfortable, while Sam, Jacob, and Jared waited with him.

Jacob flipped through the photos. He came across one of himself, playing with Nessie at Carlisle's home. What he realized plowed into him, painfully. He clutched at his skull, his insides flooding with guilt and legs feeling flimsy, he dropped on the bed beside the man.

The man glanced at the photo Jacob held. "That was the first one they gave me."

Jacob felt sickened and weak. "I need some air," he gasped, bolting out the door. _This is my fault! If I wasn't wandering around the Cullen's place, phasing back and forth, giving off my scent to every damn, stinking bloodsucker in the world, this wouldn't be happening right now!_

Sam approached Jacob with concern. "What's the problem, Jacob?"

"I did this... I mean, someone on the field the day we stood against the Volturi is behind this."

The phone screamed out. Within moments, Jared peered out of the room with a pinched face and eyes flickering with questions. "Jacob, he wants to speak to you?"


	10. When a Stranger Calls

Leah lay stretched out on the carpet with her eyes closed, shaking her leg restlessly.

Raven rotated through the television channels, feeling uncomfortable with Leah's silence, and with all the far-fetched information Leah delivered to her. If she hadn't seen Jacob and Seth for herself, she wouldn't have believed any of it. As it was, she still found it hard to believe.

Jacob was a wolf and vampires had taken his sister, and Jacob thought vampires might be after Raven. She entertained the notion perhaps she'd be waking up from a strange and fanciful dream at any moment. Maybe a nurse, Leah the nurse, would hand her a glass of water and some medication because she was, in all actuality, confined to the psych ward at some strange medical institution. Or, there truly was a Twilight Zone, and Raven blindly stumbled into it.

She turned the channel to some stupid reality television show, trying to grasp a little of the "reality" to take her mind off everything that happened, and all she recently learned. She forced her mind into the program being aired. "I hate girls like that!" she spat, annoyed.

Leah opened her eyes and looked at the television set. "Don't you, though?" Leah said. "I mean... you're on television for cripes sake! Show some class."

"Not only that, but there's always so much drama going on, and the way those girls stab each other in the back for some stupid guy is ridiculous."

"I know, I hate that! You can see the prick thinks he's God's gift to women, and those idiot girls are all over him, feeding his overblown ego when he isn't even good looking!" Leah sat up, leaning her back against the love-seat.

"And where do they find those kinds of girls? Acting so prim and proper in public and then being a slut every time some random guy gets them alone. It's disgusting," Raven scoffed.

Leah nodded. "I know! It irritates the hell out me, too, but for some weird reason I still watch it."

Raven grinned. "It reminds us of everything we don't want to be."

"That's true."

The longer they talked, the more Raven grasped how much they had in common. Everything from the music they listened to, to the guys on television they thought were hot.

"Jacob will probably want you to stay in La Push tomorrow. We'll need to somehow get your mom out there, too, at least until we know it's safe. Maybe I could have a cookout. That'd be sweet. It's been a long time since I got to hang out with any girls."

"My mom will already be out there tomorrow. She didn't get to make her rounds today, because of everything that happened last night. I'm just glad she's finally resting."

"Oh, I know. Jacob told me. Well, he didn't 'tell me' tell me, but you know what I mean."

Raven nodded. "Besides, I can't do it tomorrow. My older brother is coming home to surprise my mom. I told him I'd try to get over there to pick him up without her finding out. He's flying into Seattle at two and my friend Kristy said she would drive me in the morning."

"Um, I don't know if Jacob will want you driving to Seattle alone, especially if he and Sam haven't figured things out yet. It'll be way too dangerous. I tell you what, I'll take you in my Jeep. I've been dying to take a good road trip."

"That'd be great!" Leah opening up thrilled Raven. She could see underneath her rough and tough, bitter shell, Leah was actually very sweet, but very lonely. Raven felt saddened to know the story behind it, because Leah was awesome. She deserved better than the destiny designed for her. "Can I ask you something, Leah?"

"Ask away."

"How come you didn't like me when we first met?"

Leah's eyebrows lifted. "Oh... It's not that I didn't like you. It was just that... I was jealous," she said, knocking the wind out of Raven. Catching her horrified expression, Leah chuckled. "Wait... not of you and Jacob. I'm jealous, because Jacob seems to be able to do what Sam couldn't do or _wouldn't_ do. You know? With the imprinting and all?"

Raven nodded, pretending to know what Leah was talking about. "Could you explain that to me a little more? I'm not so sure I understood it that well. Jacob gave me so much information last night, it was difficult to comprehend it all."

"Sure. I'll give you my account of imprinting _. Imprint, The World According to Leah."_ She snickered.

Raven grinned.

"I think of it like this: it's something like an arranged marriage. Only, it's arranged by a force more powerful than us. They say it's rare, but it's been happening more frequently than we would have guessed. Sue says we don't know everything, yet, because there has never been as many wolves at once. So, we're still finding out new things, you know? Creating or adding new legends for our posterity."

"What if someone doesn't love the person who's arranged for them? What if they love someone else? I mean, it sounds terrible, not having any choice in the matter."

"Uh huh, I feel the same, but I'm told the wolf will love the person arranged for them. In fact, I know they will," Leah said, with hurt in her voice.

Sam's imprint story came to mind, and Raven knew Leah was thinking about him and Emily. 

"Sometimes we know who it will be beforehand, only it's not time for the relationship to happen... and that's the way it is with Jacob and Rene... zoh... Oh, my god! Are you okay, Raven? Shit!"

*****

Jacob took the phone, guarding his expression from Jared, unable to look him the eyes. "Who is this and what do you want?"

"Jacob, nice to..."

"I want my family back now!" He surged with rage, vibrating as he struggled to control his temper.

"Yes, my boy. No need to delay. Let's get right to the solution," the person on the other end said.

Jacob held a rigid grip on the hotel telephone, and little fissures began to surface from the extreme pressure he was trying not to exert. Trembles of anger rolled through him as he listened to the demands for the return of Rachel, Kim, and Brady.

"We'll think about it. I need to talk it over with my pack... in twenty-four hours... tomorrow, late afternoon... No! Here at the resort."

The bald man reached for the phone, and Jacob smacked his hand away, slamming it down.

Frantic, Jared stammered, "W-what did he say? What did he want? Who was it?"

The man interrupted, "Did he say anything about my money?"

Enraged, Jacob swatted the man across the room with one blow. He bounced off the wall and fell to the floor, stunned.

Sam grabbed the teary-eyed investigator by the shirt, lifting him from the floor. "Your work here is over. If you _ever_ set foot anywhere near our lands again, my friend Paul _will_ tear your heart out. You won't be able to hide from us _..._ " Sam snarled, baring his teeth. _"_ We can smell you."

The bald man grabbed his briefcase and car keys and scurried out the door in horror, leaving everything else behind.

Jacob picked up the hotel key and shoved it in his pocket. Sam and Jared followed him out the door. He gave the details of the conversation to everyone during the ride home. "All he wants is for us to fly to Italy a week from Monday with some of his other bloodsucking friends. Create a distraction, during some celebration. He said we don't even have to fight. We could run if we want and some of his more prestigious allies..." Jacob held his fingers like quotation marks up by his temples... "will handle the rest. He told me once we complete his request, we only need to return to the airport, and they will fly us home. When we're finally on the plane and are no longer a danger to him and his allies, they will let the girls and Brady go. He said they'll be home before our plane lands. He also stipulated we needed to take at least twenty wolves."

"You said twenty-four hours. You said we had to think about it. We're going! What's there to think about?" Jared shouted.

"Quiet, Jared! I need to concentrate." Jacob's head throbbed with frustration. "There's got to be a better way than this, a faster way."

"Jacob's right. Do we really want to rush into something we know nothing about? Those Italians will make some deadly enemies. Do you literally want to wait more than a whole week to get Kim back?" Sam said to Jared and turned to Paul. "Do you, Paul? Worse yet, what happens if none of us make it home from Italy?"

No one answered.

"Sorry, Jared. I only said twenty-four hours, because he suggested we take a few days to think about it. I got the impression he wanted more time to give us more reasons to join them, to get his hands on more of our family to bargain with," Jacob explained.

Jared held his angry scowl but nodded.

"Um... Sam... um," Embry cut in, "Quil said some of your guys heard Brady a few times today..."

As soon as they reached Sam's place, everyone but Jacob phased to hear about Brady.

_Finally, some good news,_ Jacob thought, taking a seat on the porch to wait to talk to Sam, alone.

When Sam returned, he explained to Jacob that Brady came in and out of consciousness twice, both times feeling fuzzy and sick. He felt a mixture of fear and fury as he threw himself against a cage, attempting to escape. Then he felt the injections again and faded back to silence. "This means he's close by. At least within a 300-mile radius, we know for sure." Sam sounded hopeful.

"Sam, I needed to talk to you away from the other guys," Jacob said, ready to unburden himself. "I didn't let out everything I know. I'm having trouble facing Paul and Jared, and I don't even want to think about facing Billy, especially since I found out."

"Found out what?" Sam asked.

"Since I found out I'm responsible for this. I recognized his voice as soon as I heard it. He's a Romanian bloodsucker named Stefan, and I heard his partner Vladimir in the background.

"They took part in the conflict hoping the Cullens' and their friends would defeat the Volturi, and they could regain control of the vampire world. So, I guess since the Cullens didn't do it, they intend to end the Volturi's reign themselves. That's why they want our help.

"It turns out that an annual event is about to occur known as St. Marcus' Day. Apparently, they have this big blood-sucking feast every year. Stefan said several of his and Vladimir's allies with unique gifts have already received invitations to the event. The plan is that a group of bloodsuckers with the same goal as the Romanian's will stand with us outside the city. They just want to create enough of a threat to draw The Guard away from the masters. Then Stefan and Vladimir's 'prestigious allies' will attack the higher-ups from within. They believe once they take out the masters, The Guard will fall in line."

Sam looked deep in thought.

"I've got to accept the blame for this one, Sam." Jacob hung his head.

"I thought that's what you meant at the resort," Sam replied, showing sympathy. "I'll tell you what? You take the responsibility for your own exposure. I'll take it for exposing the rest of us."

His statement baffled Jacob. "What do you mean, Sam?"

"I made the choice to stand with you that day, and I gave the order to the rest of the pack. For all the Romanians knew, the Cullen's could have brought you, Leah, and Seth from clear over in Siberia. I revealed the pack in the clearing that day, so it was _me_ who showed the Romanians what to look for. So, chin up, Jacob, because we need to put our heads together now and focus on how to get our family back safely."

Jacob felt some relief from Sam's understanding and a surge of new hope. "Let's go tell our packs everything we know then and go from there."

He and Sam bumped fists in a show of camaraderie and both phased, leaping off the porch.

Quil, Embry, and Seth knew everything Jacob knew within an instant. _If we only knew where they were hiding them, we could just go get them._ Embry mentally stated.

_Maybe we could get a hold of Edward and the Cullens,_ Seth suggested.

_No way,_ _Seth!_ The thought of facing Bella and Nessie disturbed him. He wondered why, and his pack heard him.

_We've got bigger things to worry about, Jake._ Quil thought _. That's some bullshit if you don't want the Cullen's help because of..._

Jacob let go of a rowdy bark, cutting Quil's comment off. _That's not it!_ He silenced his mind for a moment. _That's a little of it, Quil. But it's not all of it. The main and most important thing is this: we need to keep vampires away from here or our tribal teens will continue to transform. It's what I promised Sam, an oath I gave him when the Cullens moved away._ _After the conflict ended, and they left, I swore I would never call or knowingly allow vampires into the area again. We'll always regret the rampant murdering we ignored outside the boundaries of Forks and La Push to protect Nessie. We agreed we would never let it happen again._ _Before the Cullen's came back here, everything was fine. We didn't even know bloodsuckers existed and now that they're gone; we want to keep them gone. If I need to leave... I mean, when it's time for me to leave, I'll go with them. Far away from here, but I will never bring them back._

_Jacob, how much do the Romanians know about us?_ Sam mentally asked. _Do they know how we think?_

_No, Sam. They don't know we can talk with our minds._ Jacob could see where Sam was headed. _Now, we're thinking. If we can get them to take one of us to Brady and the girls, we'll know exactly where they're hiding them._

After listening to Jacob's thoughts, Seth eagerly volunteered.He still felt so responsible for Brady's capture. _It's the least I can do._

_Jacob, we'll convince them one of our own must witness that Brady and the girls are safe and in good health before we agree,_ Sam thought.

Jacob thought back, _if we can get the Romanians to agree, we'll be able to rescue them. If not, we must prepare to stand with the bloodsuckers, whether or not we like it, and pray we can trust them._

Everyone howled in agreement. _There's nothing to do now but wait, Sam. Stefan will contact me tomorrow._

_So, that's it for now. Everyone go home and protect your families,_ Sam commanded his pack. _Try to get some rest, and we'll meet again after Jacob talks with the Romanians._


	11. Chances Are

The words Leah spoke stabbed Raven like a spear into her chest. Everything around her seemed to spin, and the sound cut away. Feeling about to be sick, she doubled over and covered her face with her hands. 

Leah had quit talking and wore a horrified expression. "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't know. I thought Jacob told you everything last night. I know I heard him thinking he was telling you everything."

Raven dropped back against the sofa, squeaking, "He tried to, but I didn't let him."

"Raven, I'm so, so sorry. It wasn't my place to tell you that. You need to talk to him." Leah frowned in concern.

Raven struggled to hold in her tears, dying inside from hurt, but also feeling a combination of embarrassment and stupidity. She should have expected this. Yet, he told her he loved her, and she believed him. Why would he do that?

Knocks sounded at the door. Leah sniffed. "It's Jacob."

Raven shot her a look that said, _please don't tell him I know._ She gathered herself together and answered the door, pretending nothing was wrong. But the leftover tension loomed thick in the air.

Jacob trudged inside. His eyes lifted, wide and round at Raven's glare. "What's up?" Shifting his eyes to Leah then back to Raven, he asked, "Did I interrupt some highly classified girl talk or what?"

"Actually, I was telling Raven here how evil and awful you are." Leah sneered.

Raven's face felt hot, and she faked a laugh. "No, she wasn't. She told me how good and awesome you are." Her voice sounded foreign to herself. 

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, right! That'll be the day."

"You know it,” Leah snapped. 

When Jacob turned his head, Leah and Raven shared twin expressions of relief. 

Just as Leah had expected, Jacob wanted to get Raven and Abby out to La Push. "I can't because my brother is flying in tomorrow. Leah volunteered to go with me to pick him up."

"I should go too then, because it's still dangerous for you, or any of us, to be traveling alone right now."

Raven avoided his gaze.

"Unless," he paused, "You don't want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine," Raven forced herself to say. "We figured you'd be coming."

As Jacob filled them in on the Romanians, Raven couldn't help but think about her discussion with Leah. Her hurt made it difficult to keep up appearances. She felt a painful stab of betrayal every time Jacob smiled at her so innocently. _Ugh,_ _I wish he'd stop looking at me like that._ She yanked her eyes away from him.

"Seth will be around the corner at Charlie's tonight, protecting Mom and him. I could stay here with Raven and Abby to monitor things over here and stay close by Seth if you guys want me to?" Leah suggested. "That way, there will be two of us in the area."

"Since those weren't burglars, I would definitely feel safer if you stayed here with us tonight." Raven said. "My mom won't mind."

"Great. I'll just have Sue bring me some things, and, Jacob, you can bring my jeep tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Jacob said. An awkward silence followed. Jacob huffed. "So, I better get back to Billy now." He reached for Raven's hand. "Come with me outside for a minute."

Even though she didn't want to go with him, Raven let him walk her outside, fighting the lump growing in her throat as her heart crumbled to pieces.

Once they were out the door, he asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied. Nervous, she cleared her throat.

Jacob slanted his eyebrow, giving her a skeptical glare. "I don't want to say you're not telling me the truth, but Raven, you're not telling me the truth."

She bit her lip, knowing if she opened her mouth to speak, she wouldn't be able to hold back her sob, anymore. Instead, she turned away, staring out into the darkness as tears forced their way to the corners of her eyes.

"Raven," he whispered, directing her chin back to him with his fingertips and brushing her tears away.

Grasping at his warm hands, she brought them away from her face. "I'm just dealing with a lot, Jacob. I'm fine, really. I just need some time now."

He pursed his lips, examining her face. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I really am. I won't let anything happen to you or your mom. Trust me, we won't. You'll both be safe."

"I know, and it's okay. It's just been a terrible day for all of us. Tomorrow will be better. I'll feel better about all of this tomorrow. I will." This time when she faked a smile, she made certain it was nice and broad.

"You're right. It has been a long and stressful day. I should go." Then leaning over, he gave her a long, soft kiss goodnight.

She couldn't help but let herself fall into his kiss, finding it offered her an abundance of alleviation. It surprised her to come away from his lips feeling comforted. She gave him a true smile.

Jacob grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick peck on her sore nose and dashed across the street, disappearing into the dark, shadowy forest.

At last, Raven could be alone with her thoughts.

Accepting the reality Jacob was arranged to be with someone else someday, she lay on her bed and sobbed, hoping Leah couldn't hear her. By the time she ran out of tears for the night, her insides felt bruised and weak. She curled up holding herself. All cried out and too tired to hurt anymore, she went numb and began to ponder Jacob's every expression toward her. She basked in his _"I do love you"_ words repeatedly. To those words, she added the tender, passion filled kiss he graced her with before he left. Every fiber in her being told her, he was telling the truth. Jacob loved her.

Before drifting off to the gray morning light, she decided whatever time she could have with him now was better than having no time with him. She would not punish herself or Jacob for something beyond either of their control.

*****

The hidden sun gave the overcast clouds a silvery glow. Jacob was standing by the water, tossing rocks into the gentle foaming waves. Raven felt peaceful and happy watching him. He flashed Raven his adorable smile, the one that always caused her tummy to flutter.

"It's time!" he said. Happiness shimmered from his eyes as he knelt beside her. Taking her by the hand, he stared into her eyes. "Raven, I love you, but I love Renee more... Okay?"

"Huh?" Raven shook herself.

"I said, are you okay?"

She and Jacob were sitting in the airport terminal while Leah roamed around the airport, trying to keep herself from falling asleep.

"Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Are you sure?" Jacob pulled his brows together as he looked her over.

Raven glanced down and saw she had unknowingly shifted herself as far away from him as the chair would allow and had leaned her shoulder in the opposite direction of him. She blushed and scooted back toward him, winding her hand through his. "A lot has gone on these past couple of days, but I want you to know how glad I am we met," she stated with an urgency. She didn't want him to get the sense that something was wrong between them. She truly _was_ grateful they met and for the time she had to be with him.

"Me too." She could see elation in his eyes as he leaned over and wrapped an arm around her, pressing his lips against her face. The familiar butterflies he had a way of causing, rolled through her. Still so hopelessly in love with him, she sighed in defeat. 

"Flight 719 from Fayetteville, North Carolina is arriving on schedule," blared over the intercom.

Hearing the announcement of River's flight, Raven bounced with excitement, anxiously awaiting him. "I'm so lucky he was already scheduled for leave. He said he just got back from somewhere overseas and needed a break. My mom will be so happy to see him!"

Jacob pointed at a guy in a military uniform, walking into the terminal. "Is that him right there?"

Raven glanced over and said, "No, he won't look like that. He's top secret."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean, like special forces or something?"

Raven nodded. "He's Delta Force, actually. But you can't tell him I told you, because no one is supposed to know that. River said he'd look regular. I just hope I can recognize him. Gosh, it's been so long. He has dark hair and dark eyes just like me."

Raven examined everyone coming off the plane and into the terminal. She spotted a muscular guy in faded jeans with a regular white tee shirt on that somewhat resembled River. This guy was probably about six-four or six-five. River had always seemed tall to her, but she didn't remember him being that tall. This guy's hair seemed too long for the military, long enough to fasten it into a short ponytail if he'd wanted to. No one else came from the plane though, and Raven started to worry. The guy got closer, glanced at her, and a smile spread across his face.

_It is him!_

Raven jumped up, rushed over to River, and threw herself into his arms. _Someone in the family had to get dad's height._ She gave him the tightest hug she could muster as tears trickled down her cheeks.

She noted a concentrated air of dignity and self-confidence about him. And he was just as handsome as she remembered. 

He set Raven down. "Wow! Let me look at you. I half expected to see the tiny little tomboy with a great big head, and you know what? Here she is," River teased.

"And you look like an old man," Raven teased back. "Just kidding. You look good for an old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old." River laughed.

"Twenty-six?"

"Just about. Getting up there, I guess."

"Come on, I want you to meet Jacob," Raven said, pulling River by the arm. She had told him about Jacob over the phone.

When they approached him, Jacob stood. Taken aback, River made an abrupt stop, surveying Jacob, then said, "Damn, Jacob, Raven never told me she was dating the Incredible Hulk."

Jacob cracked a smile. "Hey, what's up?" he said, extending his hand.

River shook his hand with extra force. "Are you sure you're only seventeen?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Actually, it's more like eighteen soon."

"We'll get River's duffle bag, Jacob," Raven said.

"Okay, I'll go find Leah, and we'll meet you at the entranceway," Jacob said, strolling away. 

"Jacob seems like a decent guy," River remarked, as they waited at the baggage claim. "So, how's mom doing? How's she taking things?"

"I think she's doing as well as can be expected. I heard her crying a little yesterday, but she was going over bills. She's worried about whether we'll make it on her income alone. I'll get a job, too, though."

River scowled, upset. "Money worries got her with that idiot prick to begin with."

"She won't take him back. I heard her say so on the phone. She filed a restraining order and is already seeing a lawyer on Tuesday. Besides, she told me after all these years she deserves to be happy."

River sighed, relieved. "She does. We all do."

"She'll be so happy to see you, River. I can hardly wait." Raven grinned, contemplating the look on Abby's face.

Leah was facing Jacob when Raven and River came up behind her. "Leah, this is my big brother, River."

Leah spun around, gazing down at River's extended hand.

"My pleasure," River said.

"Nice to meet you." Taking his hand, she lifted her eyes upward. Her legs buckled, and she wobbled backward in a glazy-eyed stupor.

River clutched her by the arm. "Whoa... Are you all right, Miss?" he asked, as he steadied her on her feet.

Raven tossed a worried look at Jacob. His jaw hung open but by the engrossed glint in his eyes and the curious grin on his lips, it was clear, he was enjoying the scene. "I so... know what's going on right now," she heard him mumble.

_**A/N** Another tough crowd, Haha **😂** I would love it if you would drop me a comment and let me know what you think about the story so far. *fingers crossed*_


	12. The Calm before the Storm

"Hi, Mom, I'm home!" River called, striding into the house and up the stairs like it was an everyday occurrence.

No words could describe the expression on Abby's face when she saw him. River picked his speechless Mom up and squeezed her tight while rivulets of joy sprung from her eyes. 

Immediately wanting to mark the occasion as special, she decided on cooking a big welcome home dinner for him. "We're celebrating this evening. You two should stay," Abby said to Leah and Jacob when Raven called them inside.

"We have to be somewhere, but we'll come back. " Jacob explained. He tilted his head toward the door, gesturing for Raven to follow him outside. "Embry and Quil will be across the street watching, but I need to take Leah with me. We'll be back as soon as we can."

He kissed her, grazing her jawline with his fingertips as he walked away. Raven's heart thumped, and Jacob peered over his shoulder and smiled at the same time. Smiling back, she waved.

When he crossed the driveway, it occurred to her that her troubles scarcely invaded her mind while with him. It pleased her how easily she got through the day without letting him know what bothered her. After he drove out of sight though, her reservations returned. She felt torn with part of her wanting to forget what she knew and try to be happy for the time being, and the other part of her wanting to confront Jacob to find out where or how she fit in his life. She concluded the latter thought was a terrible idea, because she was afraid of what his answer might be.

Kristy came over a while later to meet River. She sat at the kitchen table while Raven diced tomatoes, onions, and jalapenos for the salsa. Kristy rested on her elbow with her chin in her palm, gazing across the room to where River and Abby sat talking. "Raven, he's amazing," she whispered. She couldn't take her eyes from him. "It's hard to believe he's your brother."

"What?" Raven huffed with a laugh, lightly pushing Kristy's shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean? I can't believe you just said that."

Kristy grinned. "I just meant, because he's so tall. How come you never mentioned him before?"

"He just never came up. Besides, he's way older than me... _and you_. He's almost twenty-six."

"He doesn't look it. He's... I'd say hot, but gorgeous fits better. And what a bod." Kristy gawked.

"Okay, that's enough." Raven giggled, placing her freshly washed hand on Kristy's cheek and directing her eyes away from him. "Remember, he's too old for you."

Kristy rolled her eyes. When Abby came back into the kitchen to check on her cooking, Kristy hopped up, swayed over to River, and began asking him questions. River politely conversed with her, but Raven could see the signals she was putting out there didn't interest or register to him.

*****

 _Leah's not going and that's all there is to it,_ Sam decreed. _I know you can see how dangerous this will be for her, Jacob, especially if she's focused on some guy._

_Sam doesn't want you to go, Leah. He thinks you won't be able to concentrate because of the imprinting. He might have a point._

_That's a load of bull crap, Jacob, and you know it!_ Leah growled. _Tell Sam to bite me._

Jacob let out a few low woofs at Leah's snide response. _I'm not telling him that. He's worried about you, that's all._

_If this were one of the other wolves, nobody would have a problem. You know how many times I've put up with everyone else's freaking imprinting. I know I can control my thoughts a hell of a lot better than anyone else around here. What does he care? He can't even hear me._

_Sam thinks your head won't be where it needs to be to keep yourself from getting hurt. Admit it, at this very moment all you can think about is how to tell River about us and how he might react._

_That's not fair, Jacob. And don't I have the right? Besides, if Seth goes, I go_.

_I'll tell you what, Leah. I'll give you until we leave tomorrow. If you haven't gotten control of your imprint concerns, you will stay behind. Remember what happened the last time?_

_Throw that in my face, why don't you!_

_I'm not... I'm just saying. Do we have a deal?_

_I guess so, but if Sam asks anything else about me, tell him to mind his own bastard business. I'm not his problem anymore._

_***_

The smell of charcoal-grilled steak permeated the air around Raven's house, causing Jacob's mouth to water and his stomach to growl as soon as he hopped off Leah's jeep. It was the next best aroma, compared to Raven's. He caught her scent coming from the backyard and followed it to the rear of the house. Standing on the deck, Raven tended to the meat. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him.

He smiled inside, eased that whatever had been bothering her the previous night seemed to have vanished. "We would have gotten back sooner, but someone needed to freshen up and unsuccessfully attempt to beautify herself," he gibed, flicking a disgruntled glance at Leah.

"Asshole!" Leah snapped. "Raven is there anything to help with?"

"No, everything's ready inside. Go ahead, you guys. I'll be right behind you." Leah and Seth went inside while Jacob grabbed the plate of meat from Raven's hand. She piled the last couple slabs onto it. "What's wrong with Leah? She looks upset," Raven asked.

"The Romanians agreed to let Seth see Rachel, Kim, and Brady as a show of faith. She's worried, but I know being here with..." Jacob caught himself. "Just being here will make her feel better. She'll tell you later."

Leah and Seth were helping Abby set the table in the dining room. He spotted Kristy sitting beside River in the living room, making googly eyes at him. Jacob tilted his head in their direction. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh, I think she's trying to hit on him or something." They both looked over again and quietly laughed. "I told her he was too old for her. He wouldn't be interested but..." Raven shrugged. 

"Let's see if Leah has anything to say about it." Jacob made a devilish smirk as Leah entered the living room, followed by Seth, and River turned his attention to them. 

"Why? What's that look about?" Raven asked. "You look like the cat hiding Stuart Little in his mouth."

Jacob grinned. "Never mind. Like I said, Leah will tell you about it later."

"She better!"

By the time dinner was over, Kristy gave up and sat down beside Raven, Jacob, and Seth. "Oh, well, you're right. I'm too young for him, but it was worth a try."

"Don't worry about it, Kristy. I can have Embry here in no time," Jacob taunted.

"Oooo, goody, goody," she mocked, clapping her hands and getting to her feet. She narrowed her eyes in scorn at him and stormed into the other room.

Jacob and Seth cracked up. "Behave you guys," Raven scolded. "You should have reminded me they were out there. I bet they're starving. Go tell them to come eat."

"Sure, but they won't be wearing any shirts," _I hope they have moccasins with them._ The guys found that it was easy to strap on thin leather footwear with their trunks, during the few times they could prepare themselves ahead of a patrol.

Kristy's attitude lifted as Embry walked in the door. _It was probably the no shirt thing,_ Jacob thought. Everyone chatted and told jokes, and all seemed fine for a spell. Kristy must have liked Embry more than she let on, because they scooted off to a corner by themselves and not much time passed before they said goodbye to everyone and left together.

"See that? I know about these things," Jacob gloated.

"Oh, shut up!" Raven giggled, shaking her head at him.

Eventually, everyone else left, except for him and Leah. "Leah and River are hitting it off," Raven brought up.

Jacob nodded. "It's a good thing, too."

Raven narrowed her eyes in question. The next thing they knew, River announced he felt wired and needed to get out and unwind. 

_Way to go Leah!_

"Leah said she'll take me to the bar & grill here in town, but I'll be back soon."

 _We'll see,_ Jacob thought as he watched River holding the door open for Leah. 

*****

It was a beautiful evening, one of the rare times when it would be clear enough to see the stars after sunset. The breeze held a crisp coldness, but it was hardly noticeable to Raven when Jacob held her in his arms. Raven thought about how they never had company over before because of Mike's unfriendliness. As it was, she could barely believe she and Jacob were together at her home with nobody to fear. They sat outside on the floor of the backyard deck, feet on the steps, looking up at the sky and talking. "I love it when the sky looks like that, a red moon." Raven observed. "It looks so pretty that color. Too bad it doesn't stay that way long."

"I think it happens, because the moon is so close to the earth that the particles from all the filthy pollution turn it red," Jacob explained.

"Way to ruin it, dufus."

Jacob laughed. "That's what I heard."

"It's beautiful, anyway." Raven sighed. 

"Seriously, though, my mom used to say a red moon was a cosmic sign of divine awareness." Jacob gazed at the moon, his expression softening as he reminisced. "I can't remember how exactly she put it. But she said if you concentrate or meditate on something of extreme importance to you under the energy of a red moon, you will have an awakening. Receive clarity on your life's path, divine inspiration or intervention. It's like a promise you'll receive the answer to whatever your struggling with... something like that."

"That's interesting. Does it actually work?"

"I don't know. I never tried it. We'll just have to take my mom's word for it. She took her spirituality seriously."

"I hope it works, because I've really got to do some meditating and find some answers."

"Oh, yeah, on what?"

Raven tugged at her ear, realizing if she wanted to say something about Jacob's imprint this would be a moment to do it. She hesitated, changing her mind. "Can't talk about it right now. Maybe someday soon, though." She frowned.

Jacob brought her hand away from her ear, and his expression sobered. "Can you talk to me about what happened to you the other night?" he asked, his eyes drifting to the day-old darkening of her bruised nose and blue shadowed under eye tissue.

She elusively replayed the incident to him, feeling it unnecessary to add the name Mike called her. Jacob's remorse over the episode showed every time his eyes swept over her face. "I don't know how in the hell I let you go in there." He grimaced as he kissed her on the nose. "I should have walked you to the door and scared the piss out of him."

"In hindsight, I think it's the best thing that could have happened for all of us, because it made her stand up to him," Raven reassured, noting that had it not happened the way it did, she wouldn't be with Jacob at the moment, and River wouldn't be home.

Jacob shared the conversation between himself and the Romanians. "They said that Seth had to show up alone. They'll know if anyone attempts to follow. They'll allow him one phone call to let us know everyone is fine. The downside is Seth will have to stay there until we return from Italy. Stefan told me someone would meet Seth in the same clearing they took Brady from tomorrow, late afternoon, and Seth will contact us about twenty-four hours later. Sam feels Brady is closer than the Romanians want us to believe. We'll know where Brady and the girls are by the time Seth makes the phone call. The beauty of being linked the way we are."

"It's feels unreal," Raven muttered, experiencing a chill through her body.

Jacob folded his arms around her. "Let's change the subject. I can tell it scares you."

She nodded and said, "I'm sure River likes Leah. He called her a beauty after you left today." 

"Leah's... cool...," he said as if he'd just realized it. "She'll have roughly twenty-four hours to get her head together."

"What are you talking about already?" Raven demanded. "First, you were making me impatient and curious. Now, you're just making me mad."

"Sorry." Jacob chuckled. "I shouldn't tell you, because it's Leah's story to tell. But since it involves your brother, I will. Remember the imprinting I told you about?"

Raven flinched certain Jacob saw it. She recovered herself and comprehended what he was getting at. "Leah and River?" she whispered in disbelief. "Does he know?"

"He won't know until she tells him, and I bet she'll try to do that tonight somehow. Sam doesn't think I should let her come with us tomorrow. He thinks her head is full of your brother right now. Leah's really worried about Seth, though, and insists she be there to keep him safe. I won't make her stay behind unless it's necessary for her _own_ safety. Besides, Seth can take care of himself... Can't say that to her, though. Anyway, she doesn't have much time."

"Your right. It scares me, and if I was Leah, I'd stay home if I had the chance," Raven admitted.

The moon lifted from its color as the darkness fell around them. Jacob squeezed Raven tighter, pressing his cheek against her face. Turning, she met his gaze, and could feel warmth radiating from his lips as he placed them against hers. Unable to help herself, she maneuvered toward him, pressuring him flat to his back with her body, and returned his anxious kiss while he slid them backward further onto the deck. Her body reacted to him with a mind of its own, and he responded equally excited. But amid it, a tiny thought invaded her mind, making her feel ashamed of her weakness for him, knowing all she knew. She wondered why he would even allow himself to continue making out with her, knowing what heknew. If she didn't believe he loved her, she'd be consenting to being used, and that couldn't be all right. Could it?

With no warning, Jacob jerked himself upright into a sitting position, knocking Raven off him. She bumped her head on the wooden floor and sat up quickly, rubbing her head in confusion.

"Raven, make sure you lock everything up before you go to bed tonight. I don't think I can stay awake much longer," Abby said.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the door swinging open and her mom poking her head out. "I will, Mom." Raven tugged her earing, her face beet red, grinning in relief at Jacob. 

"I knew I heard something. Sorry about that," Jacob whispered, matching her grin. 

Raven put her arms back around him, catching her breath. She placed a soft kiss on his neck and felt him shiver. She wondered how she'd get along without him when the time came. "Jacob, what's...?" She stopped short, halting the question on the tip of her tongue. _Going on with us?_

"What's what?"

"Never mind... I forgot what I was about to say," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Um hum."

"All right. I better go now. I don't want to wear out my welcome with your mom after only one evening."


	13. River’s Edge

Raven answered the loud knocks, groggy and yawning. "Jacob? What time is it?" She squinted from the light and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning." Briefly lifting her, he planted a tiny kiss on the reddish-blue spot beneath her eye. If he could have done it over, he would never have allowed her to go back inside with that nut job of a dad. He hated to see what he'd do to him if they ever crossed paths. "Its nine o'clock, and I'm here to see River."

"River?" Raven repeated. "About what?"

"I'm not sure," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I was wondering the same thing."

"Come in. I'll wake him up. He's probably sleeping in the empty room downstairs," Raven muttered, more awake. "Nine o'clock? I'm late for school!"

"Calm down. It's not going anywhere, and he's not home yet."

Raven lifted her brows in question.

"He spent the night at Leah's," Jacob said nonchalantly. "They're on their way. They should be here any minute. All I've got to say is that was some fast work."

"Fast wor... What's that supposed to mean?" Raven scowled in offense. 

"I was talking about Leah. Not River. I'm just saying that was ff... never mind," Jacob spluttered, wishing he'd never made the remark.

The door swayed open, and River and Leah traipsed in all comfy and cozy as if they'd known each other forever. "Is Mom home?" River asked.

"No. She helps someone in the mornings three days a week. She'll be home soon," Raven told him.

Leah and River hunkered down on the sofa so synced that even though he'd witnessed the connectedness of the guys with their imprints repeatedly, they weirded Jacob out. He made a subtle shrug, realizing Leah accomplished what she set out to do, effectively, considering the time frame she had to work with. _Impressive._

He and Raven sat down on the love-seat across from them, and he cast a sideways glance at her. Her eyes were wide as she marveled at them.

"So, River, what's up?" Jacob blurted, breaking the silence. "Is this about being Delta Force?"

"Jacob!" Raven shrieked, punching him on the leg. It didn't hurt, but he caught her hand anyway, so she wouldn't hurt herself if she hit him again. "Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it, Raven. I told Leah last night. Hmm, I never did that before. Strange," River said. "I guess it doesn't matter. I'm at the end of my enlistment period. I wasn't planning on reenlisting for another four years, anyway, especially not now."

Leah blushed like any regular embarrassed-type girl. Jacob smirked.

"Leah told me the situation, and it sounds serious and dangerous. I know since we're dealing with the supernatural, there's probably not a whole heck of a lot I could do to help, but I can't sit by and do nothing."

"Do you have something in mind that might help us?" Jacob asked.

"I was just wondering what the plan is once you arrive at the site where your families are being held?"

"I guess we're basically planning on matching up with the parasites and ripping every single, reeking one of them apart."

"Then that's where I think I can help. If you don't mind?"

"Actually, we could use all the help we can get, as long as it doesn't put anyone in danger."

Jacob listened carefully and with deep alertness while River shared the fact that he'd taken part in rescue missions all over the world and could provide some assistance with his knowledge. "The challenge is is to have little to no friendly or hostage casualties. Leah's sure your packs can handle the battle part of the operation, but what about the hostages?"

Leah added, "We'll have the element of surprise going for us for a little while, Jake, because they're not expecting us. As soon as we're near enough though, they will smell us coming and that'll put the girls, Brady, and Seth in a hell of a lot of danger."

"You're right. It's not like they will let us waltz right in there and take them out of harm's way. We will have to eliminate the vampires just to get to 'em. I'm sure we're going to have our hands full with that. How are we going to protect 'em at the same time?" Jacob wondered out loud, his mind drawing blanks.

He couldn't come up with a single idea of how to protect them during the attack. He understood that with Bella's situation the vampires didn't already have her, so all they had to do to keep her safe was to make sure the vampires never got to her. This situation was different because they already had Rachel, Kim, and Brady, and they could kill or turn them at any time. "I didn't realize how unprepared we were," Jacob granted. "We need to come up with something fast, before Seth leaves. Do you have any ideas that will help?"

"Sure. I could tell you what you need to know to develop a successful plan," River assured. "For starters, what do you have planned so far?"

Jacob explained to River that the packs were sending Seth to observe the path to the location where Brady and the girls were being held. "I convinced Stefan that all we want is our family back. We had no problems with seeing the Volturi is overthrown, especially after what they attempted to do here against the Cullens. I told him he should have come to us and asked for our help first, and we would have been more than willing to help but since they went about it the way they did, we didn't trust them.

"As a show of faith, they will treat Seth as a friend as long as he doesn't give them any trouble. The Romanians want to prove to us they mean us no harm and just want our assistance. Apparently, one of the Volturi kings is deathly afraid of my kind. They assured me they want to keep our alliance with them peaceable since we'll be working together. They're keeping Brady drugged, but they don't know that we know. They also promised me that Seth's phone call back to us wouldn't be made under duress. So, if they're planning on drugging him, they won't do it until after he makes the phone call which will be twenty-four hours after he leaves."

"Excuse me, Jacob," River interrupted, "why the twenty-four hours?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure, but we think it's because they want us to believe it takes twenty-four hours to get to where they're going. Since we could still hear Brady, we have good reason to believe that Seth will be there long before they let him make the call."

"That's good. Continue."

"We made sure Seth will travel in wolf form. Being he's going voluntarily, they didn't have a problem. Their only request was that no one tries to follow him. If we don't follow, they have no reason to doubt our willingness to help them." The more Jacob thought about the situation, the more he felt he should involve Sam in his discussion with River.

Leah grimaced when he suggested it. "Can't we listen first and then pass the information on to them?"

River shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me if you want me to speak to some others, but based on what you've told me so far, I've already recognized you have an excellent starting point."

"We'll see how it goes, Leah, but if I still think I need Sam here, I'm calling him. Go ahead, River."

"First, you need to do some reconnaissance, thorough investigating, prior to attempting the rescue," River explained. "This investigation will give you several important pieces of information that'll be necessary to devise the plan, one of them being numbers. You must know, as precisely as possible, how many enemies you will encounter. Another piece is the location. Scout it well, along with the facility the captives are being held in. Survey each hostage location, identifying entrance points and an escape route for each location. And you'll want to know everything about any and all guards surrounding the hostages."

Jacob paid close attention while River talked about diverting all the action as far away from the captives as possible for their safety. He said it would be necessary to get the attention away from them, for however momentarily that might be. "This will allow the rescuers to enter the holding sites with the least amount of resistance and remove the captives quickly and safely. When you have all the intelligence needed, you'll be ready to plan the rescue. The excellent starting point I mentioned earlier is Seth, and the twenty-four hours. You use Seth for all the reconnaissance. Once he gives you all the Intel, you'll be ready to devise the plan."

It was clear to Jacob that River knew how dangerous this would be, and just talking to him brought new challenges to Jacob's mind. Like, what would they do if they were dealing with way too many vampires? "This changes everything. I guess this will be a bigger job for Seth than we thought. Maybe Seth won't be the one to go. I need to talk to Sam. We were all so eager to get them back none of us thought clear enough."

"One more thing, Jacob. Once you have the plan, there are three crucial elements necessary to ensure its success: surprise, speed, and an alliance of action. I mean, you must coordinate everything perfectly." River said, with a hard seriousness in his eyes. "Leah says you have the surprise and the speed. Just make sure everyone is precisely where they need to be, doing exactly what they need to do, at the very moment they need to do it, to get your family and themselves out safely."

"Well, River, you gave me a lot to consider. I appreciate the help." Jacob thanked him then turning to Leah said, "It's time to get together with the guys and figure some things out. We have little time."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Raven sat down beside Jacob on the front porch. Feeling the subtle tremble of her body, he curled his arm around her waist. "I wish you didn't hear all that. I'm sure it sounds more dangerous than it is."

"I'm fine. I would have left the room if I really needed to."

"Your brother's awesome," Jacob said with appreciation. "That information is great to know, and I'm sure it's going to make a world of difference."

"I hope so."

Jacob glanced back at the door, already running out of patience. "Leah better hurry," he muttered.

"You weren't exaggerating. That was fast." Raven exclaimed. "Did you see the way Leah was looking at him? It had me wondering what River was thinking while he stared back at her. You'd never guess they just met. It's really weird."

He nodded, sweeping a few loose hair strands away from her eyes. "Sure is."

"I'm already so late for school. I may as well just skip it today. Besides, River will only be here for a few more days. Spending time with him is more important."

Jacob wasn't paying attention. His mind moved to another part of the plan that had him feeling disturbed. This part of the plan required him to contact the Cullens. He worried once he heard Nessie's voice again, it would reinforce his imprint bonds, his loneliness for her might rage, and he didn't know how much longer he'd want to stick around Raven if that happened.

 _I can’t pull a Cullen and just disappear._ He pursed his lips. During the past couple of days, he learned he loved Raven and would never be ready to cause her any pain. But he knew for him, leaving was inevitable. Not only that, he missed Nessie and Bella and thought if they asked him to come for a visit, there would be no stopping him.

He watched Raven as she tied her long hair in a loose knot on the top her head, just like she wore it the first time he kissed her. She wasn't one of those girls who fixed up with a bunch of make-up to look good. She wore some, but to him she didn't need to. Her allure was pure and natural. He suddenly recognized her dark eyes seemed a little dimmer, not as full of life as they normally were, though her beauty still astonished him. 

_This sucks!_ He ran a tense hand through his hair. _That's an understatement._

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked, staring at him.

Her long-lashed, eyes drank him in, filling themselves. Her cheeks had a natural flushed hue that made you think she was close to blushing, and her perfect pink lips gathered together, enticingly, the corners lifted. He could see exactly how she felt about him every time she wore that look, the look he could never resist. He pressed his forehead against her's and drowned himself in her eyes, breathing her in. "I really do love you."

Raven cast her eyes downward. She smiled a smile he saw only once or twice before. A smile that hinted at a frown. A somewhat sad smile, he'd never understood as sad before now. Everything about her presence became quiet for a second. Then she lifted her eyes and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"What I was thinking about is that after I talk to Sam, I'm going over to Charlie's, getting a phone number. I need to make an important phone call. Will you come with me?"

_**A/N** If you are enjoying the story, please support my inspiration by hearting it and/or dropping a comment. Thank you 🙏😊_


	14. Kiss Me Goodbye

_I can handle it, Jake,_ Seth whined, scuffing his paw on the ground and pacing in a circle.

 _I don't know, Seth, it'll take some sharp thinking. A lot of information must be gathered and shared in a short amount of time. It'll take some craftiness to do that. If the answer isn't plain to see, it'll take some imagination to find it. We only have this one shot, and if we don't get it right, we'll all be facing death because as far as I can see... all other roads lead to Italy. I'm thinking about going myself,_ Jacob revealed.

 _Someone likes to toot his own horn,_ Leah barked.

Jacob rumbled, _don't get wise_ , snapping at her.

 _Come on, Leah,_ _back me up here. You know I can handle it._ _I'm a fast thinker and convincing,_ Seth yapped frantically. _I accomplish anything I put my mind to. Remember, Dad always said I had a gift for thinking outside the box. Plus, I notice things most people would never see._

Leah scrutinized Seth's argument. _It's true, Jacob, he is very perceptive. I'm sure he could spot anything we need him to. He also has a niche for staying calm, and that'll keep him thinking clearly._ Leah licked Seth's ear showing her support but concealing the fact she'd prefer Seth locked up somewhere in the states if they ended up having to go to Italy. _I may not like it, but I say let him go._

_Quil and Embry are okay with me going. Aren't you, guys?_

Quil and Embry barked their approval.

 _What do you say, Jacob?_ Seth whined in a begging manner.

 _All right, you convinced me._ Jacob howled. _Now let's see if we can convince Sam._

Jacob passed the information River gave him to Sam before the meeting to give him time to share it with his pack. They met with Sam and the rest of the wolves in the trees beside Sam's house.

 _Maybe it's best if someone from my pack goes. That way more of us can see what we need to know,_ Sam suggested.

 _Seth won't take no for an answer. He's tough and has a sharp head on his shoulders. He's seen my conversation with River, so he knows exactly what to look for. I'm sure he'll do a tremendous job,_ Jacob thought. _Leah knows him better than any of us. She's sure he's the right one to send._

 _If you're sure about Seth, I trust your judgment. Just make sure you give me good descriptions of what Seth knows so I could pass it on accurately,_ Sam reminded him.

_Sam, we also have to consider the fact they might outnumber us too much to even attempt a rescue, and if that's the case, we'll just have to go to Italy._

_That thought occurred to me, too, but we'll cross that bridge if it comes. Just try to think positive, Jacob. We'll meet up with you, Leah, Quil, and Embry as soon as Seth gives us the call to let us know he's leaving, and we'll plan it as it comes._

Sam suggested everyone go home, sleep or spend the rest of the time with their families.

_Jacob, walk with me to my house._

_You guys go on without me, I'll catch up... Sam wants to talk._

Leah whipped around, snarling at Sam.

 _Calm down, Leah! I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about you._ Jacob woofed and trotted away with Sam.

_Tell me about her, Jacob._

_She's ready. Her main concern was telling River and wondering if he could accept it. Somehow those problems vanished._ Jacob paused, contemplating the quickness of River's acceptance _. It's just meant to be._

Sam yelped loudly in Jacob's ear. He jumped away, startled. _Jeezus, Sam. Sorry. Anyway, from listening to her today, I know she can focus now._

_***_

It delighted Charlie when Jacob asked for Bella's number. He explained he was running out of excuses for Jacob not calling her yet.

"Here's my phone. It's no problem. I know Bells will be so glad to hear from you." Charlie left the kitchen, telling Jacob he would give him some privacy. Raven was about to follow Charlie's lead. Jacob clutched her hand and coaxed her back into the kitchen. "You don't have to leave. Stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." Smiling wiry, he wrapped an arm around her and held her against him, while he waited in apprehension for someone on the other end to pick up. It relieved him when Carlisle answered the phone. "Just the man I wanted to speak with," Jacob greeted.

Carlisle stayed quiet until Jacob explained everything to him then said, "I feel awful about this, Jacob."

"You shouldn't. We're all as much to blame. To tell you the truth, I don't think we'd do anything much different given the chance."

"Nonetheless, on behalf of my entire family, I want to apologize. What can we do to help?"

Carlisle sounded concerned as he agreed to deliver the message to the Volturi of the Romanian's intentions. "Are you sure there is nothing more we could do for you, Jacob?"

"We have it covered. I'm positive we could handle it by ourselves. Besides, I don't want to place any members of your family back in danger. Too much of that has already gone around," Jacob said sincerely. "Just make sure we have time to get our family to safety before anyone from the Volturi calls upon the Romanians. Sue will contact Bella when we're ready for them to know."

"Do you want to talk to Renesmee now?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, put Nessie on." Jacob relaxed his hold on Raven, turned his head away from her and stared out the window, stressed. _This'll be harder than I thought_.

"Jacob, you called," Nessie bellowed. "Mom and I really miss you."

By the sound of her voice, it was clear she'd grown so much since the last time he'd seen her. "I miss you, too, kid. Tell me everything you've been doing over there."

He continued to face the window, wondering if Raven could detect his apprehension as he listened to Nessie gush over her new friend Nahuel, the half vampire-half human Carlisle was studying. She told Jacob all about the hunts he took her on and gushed about what a good baseball player he was. "He's super-fast. I think he's stronger than Uncle Emmett, even," she bragged. "He's really fun. You'd like him, Jacob."

"Is he more fun than me?"

"Um, it's a tie." She giggled.

Jacob grinned, brimming with contentment from knowing Nessie was happy and having a fantastic time. He honestly missed her. When she was all out of stories to tell him, he assured her he would call again soon then asked to speak with Bella.

After Bella gave him an ear beating about not calling sooner, she updated him on the affairs of the _entire_ family. Jacob yawned. "Carlisle has learned so much about Renesmee from studying Nahuel. He's great, fits right in with the family and everyone seems to get along very well with his family."

"Good, I'm glad to hear everything's going well for you guys. I could tell by how Nessie sounded, she's having a ball. What's it like where you're at?" Jacob asked out of curiosity.

"It's beautiful and the hunting's fantastic. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. Just wondering."

Bella's voice lowered with concern. "I know how you like to worry, Jacob, but there's no need. Renesmee is perfect. Trust me, she's well taken care of and is growing healthy and happy."

Then Bella began to press for answers about Jacob and Carlisle's discussion, and Jacob knew it was time to end the conversation with her. "Carlisle will explain everything. Now it's my turn to tell you, there's no need for _you_ to worry. I miss you guys, and I promise to call more often from now on."

"You better. You had Nessie thinking you didn't care about her anymore."

Jacob winced. "Ouch! Way to make a guy feel guilty for something that's your fault. Typical Bella."

Bella laughed softly. "You're right, that was hitting below the belt. I'll make sure she knows how much you care about her. You just make sure you call."

"Agreed. Talk to you soon and tell Eddy I said hi. Oh, make sure you hassle Blondie for me, put some purple dye in her shampoo or something."

Jacob hung up the phone and stood motionless for an instant. _Here goes everything, again._ He took a deep breath then turned toward Raven, intentionally delving deep into her eyes and waiting to feel the fallout.

The adoring glimmer—the one that manifested the intense feelings she had for him—reflected from her, encapsulating his desire. "Huh, nothing's changed," he thought out loud, running a hand through his hair in bewilderment. "I still want to."

"Still want to what?" Raven asked, with a puzzled expression. 

He impulsively wound himself around her, letting his confused tension dissolve in the swirling lusciousness of her mouth, grateful he continued to want to be with her. It slipped his mind they were in Charlie's kitchen until he heard Charlie entering the room. "Hey, Charlie, we're just leaving and, ah, thanks for the phone call."

"Sure. Anytime." Charlie chuckled. "I think."

Jacob glanced at Raven. Her cheeks were crimson, and she looked pretty pissed.

"What? What'd I do?" he shrugged, playing innocent and stifling a laugh as they walked out the door.

"Oh, shut up."

Abby was back from her morning obligations and cooking when Raven and Jacob returned. River and Leah sat in the living room getting to know more about each other.

"Are you hungry, Jacob?" Raven asked him.

"Not really. I'll eat, though, since your mom's going through the trouble."

"I promised Kristy I would go to the mall with her today, but I'm not in a shopping mood. I may as well call and tell her I can't. I haven't been able to spend any time with River yet," Raven said.

"Well, you better be ready to fight Leah for him," Jacob joked. "Anyhow, we'll be leaving in a few hours and I hoped I could hang out with you until then. If that's okay? Besides, Billy practically kicked me out the door this morning. It's helping him to think we're already on our way to get Rachel."

Raven's smile wilted and her shoulders drooped. Jacob leaned back surprised at her reaction to his question. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Go to the mall. What was I thinking? I was trying to pretend this day was normal. I do that sometimes, pretend nothing's wrong. It helps me get by. I probably got that from Mom."

Her heart began to thump. Jacob reached for her, and her eyes welled with tears. "I'm scared, Jacob. I don't want to think about it."

"Shh... Raven," he whispered, his mind racing with ways to comfort her.

She pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes. Based on the panic and fear he sensed emanating from her, he knew she was about to lose it. Jacob took her hands away from her head and brought them down to her sides. He put his arm around her to calm her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered, wondering how they would explain Raven's behavior to Abby, should she walk in at any moment.

"Everything will be just fine. I promise, especially now with River's help. It'll be way easier than we first thought. Remember, we've done this before, no problem. It's what we exist for."

"I c-can't, Jacob," she stammered.

Jacob glanced at River and Leah as they sat together across the room, absorbed in their conversation.

He clasped Raven by the arm and took her down to her bedroom. Once they got inside, Raven flung her arms around him, and broke down sobbing. _What the hell?_ He wasn't prepared to deal with this reaction from her. "It's not really that bad," he claimed, attempting to comfort her. "Hey, there are enough of us to handle anything. We'll be back before you know it. I promise, and I'll come straight here."

"I don't want to lose you," she cried. "I know I'm going to lose you."

He lifted her chin trying to wipe away her tears. "No, you won't."

She cinched her eyes closed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, refusing to listen to him. "Yes, I am, Jacob. I know it!" She sobbed.

He clamped his own lips together to keep from telling her he wouldn't go just to get her to stop crying and stroked her hair until her tears at last subsided. It was all he could think of to do, because nobody ever cried for him before when he faced danger. Eventually, she pulled away from him and wiped her face dry. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to do that. Just feeling super stressed, I guess. I really wish you didn't have to go."

"But I have to go."

"I know you do, and I shouldn't have done that with everything else you need to focus on."

Even though she was a mess, she still looked sweet and he could see how hard she was trying. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then with her sad smile, she asked, "So, should we go do something until then?"

"We could go hang out at the beach for a while, just to get away from the woods if you don't think it's too cool out?" Jacob suggested.

"No, it's always warm with you." She sniffled, struggling to relax.

***

A dark whirling mass of clouds hovered far over the ocean, miles off the coast. The rest of the overcast sky glowed silver from the sun, and the ocean waves gently crashed against the shore. The beach filled up with surfers, but nobody was surfing.

Jacob and Raven sat in the sand, along the shoreline close to the water, talking and laughing. He forgot all of his problems for a moment just as he did most times, he was with her and concluded it was another reason he enjoyed being with her. He gestured toward the dark sky. "Everyone's waiting for that storm to get closer. It'll bring some huge waves when it does, but its moving way too slow. I bet it won't get here until way after nightfall. It might not even get here until close to the morning."

Raven glared at the ocean, stating, "I wish I knew how to surf."

"You mean you can't surf?" Jacob acted surprised. "That's ridiculous. You should be ashamed of yourself. In fact, I don't know if I can go out with you anymore," he teased.

Raven giggled. "I'm serious, Jacob. I really want to learn to surf."

"Well, if you're really serious, I can teach you. I used to surf until I got my growth spurt, so I haven't been out there in a while myself. It seems like I'm always in the woods these days. Actually, I am always in the woods these days."

Jacob picked up some rocks from the gritty shore, walked out into the ocean, and tossed them, one by one, into the gentle foaming waves. His mind drifted to Raven's breakdown and how distraught she looked. If this was any sign of how she would react when he couldn't be with her anymore? _It's gonna be terrible._

_Quil and Leah were right._

He wished he could tell her about the imprinting, but she cringed every time she heard the word, and he wouldn't force the information on her. He decided he would pull away from her subtly, however long that might take to make the separation as painless as possible. Though he loved her, he realized saying it was a mistake. Not because she didn't say it back, but because he already knew who the future had in store for him. He promised himself he would not say it again. Every time he tried to make the situation better, he ended up making it worse.

"Yup, I really think it's time," he said, turning toward Raven, "that I get back out there and surf again."

Raven let out a breathy gust of air and burst out laughing. 

"What is it?" He smiled, bemused by her behavior.

She couldn't seem to stop herself from laughing and tears came to her eyes. Finally, she gained control of herself and took another deep breath. "Just a wicked, wicked déjà vu." She chuckled. "Don't ask. I'm really losing it, aren't I?"

He sat back down beside her and pulled her into him. "Yeah, but I love you anyway." _Ah, hell!_ He turned away, grimacing just before he heard the howling call of a wolf. "Seth's leaving. We better get back."

As Jacob walked Raven to the door, he could see the worry starting to re-emerge on her expression and hear her fearful heart pound. "Tell Leah I'll meet her across the street and _promise_ me you'll do your best not to worry." He kissed her goodbye, pouring into it as much love and reassurance as possible.


	15. Sons of Thunder

The sound of River's peaceful sleep pulsed throughout the living room by the time Raven calmed herself down enough to come out of her bedroom. He lay spread out on the couch in a deep _dead to the world_ slumber.

Abby hummed cheerfully at the kitchen table, sorting through a tin-can full of old papers. "What are these?" Raven asked, picking up a small pile of pictures.

"They're the pictures of your father and the letters I gave to River. Thank goodness he brought them with him." Abby patiently sifted through the envelopes. "I know it's here somewhere."

Raven flipped through the pictures. "Wow, Dad looks exactly like River."

"He does, exactly. I'll make copies of those for you and have some blown-up to hang around the house for me. As soon as I saw your brother, memories of Reed came flooding back. It reminded me of something I needed to check out. It's got to be in here somewhere."

Abby retrieved an old yellowing piece of paper from a torn and wrinkled envelope. "Yes, found it!" She studied the document. "I knew it! Look at this." She handed the paper to Raven, wearing a satisfied smirk.

It was Reed's family tree. Raven scanned the document. "I didn't know Grandpa Jim was a Blackfoot Indian. I always thought he was from the same tribe as Grandma Happy?"

"Your Grandma belonged to a tribe that settled up north, close to Canada. Your Grandpa's tribe settled in Montana. I think. He passed away when Reed was a teenager, so I never met him. See the very first name on your Grandpa's side?"

"My great, great, great Grandma was named Little Raven?"

"You're named after her. Now look at the small print below her name."

Raven gasped. "She was Quileute?"

Abby nodded. "I knew that tribe sounded familiar when we first moved here, but I never gave it much thought until now. Until you got close to Jacob."

Abby enlightened Raven with what she knew of Little Raven. "She had shiny, pitch black hair like the feathers on a raven, and she was very pleasing to look at. One day, a man from a neighboring tribe spotted her and fell in love at first sight. He took several valuable gifts to her father for her in return. Her father didn't like the man, so he refused to bargain. Several weeks later they raided the camp and took her away. It happened during a migration of the man's tribe, so her own people never found her again. The man loved her very much and tried to have patience with her, waiting for her to love him back. Yet, she refused him time after time. One night he became angry and attacked her. Two young girls from the village took pity on her and helped her escape. They gave her some provisions and a horse and led her far away from the camp. They tried to point her toward her home, but they were all so young and really didn't know the way. The horse wouldn't stay with her, because she was a stranger to him. He threw her off. There went all provisions, gone with the horse.

"She wandered lost in the mountains for several days. A Blackfoot hunting party found her near death, starving, bruised, and battered. They took her back to their village where she fell madly in love with the young, handsome warrior who found her. They adopted her into the tribe, and she remained with them for the rest of her days."

Raven gulped. "That's some story, Mom."

"Your dad told me that story the day you were born. I remember wanting you to hear it exactly the way he told it to me. It was an interesting story. It's amazing to me how I allowed myself to forget so much." Abby sighed. "Little Raven..."

She poured a small gold medallion out from the bottom of the can and ran her fingers over it. "When I gave this to River for safekeeping, I told him I wanted you to have it someday when you grew older."

"What is it?" Raven asked, reaching for the medallion.

"It's a Saint Christopher medal, the patron saint of travelers. Your dad wasn't Catholic, but he loved that medal. I gave it to him shortly after we married, the first time he had to leave me." Abby's eyes began to tear. "We held it together, between the palms of our hands the day he passed away."

A lump swelled in Raven's throat. She took a few seconds to let it go away before asking Abby a question that often occupied her mind. "Mom, you knew he was dying, didn't you?"

"Yes, we knew when he wasn't responding to the treatments."

"So, he knew he wouldn't be around when I was growing up, and that I was too little to remember him. Why didn't he leave me something? Anything, a videotape, a tape recording, or a letter at least?"

Abby cast her eyes away. "I was only four months pregnant with you when he got sick. All those years between River and you, and I never got pregnant. Then when I did, we found out he was sick. He didn't want to die. He struggled with knowing he might not be around for you and River. I think if he prepared for his death like that, to him it would have been like he was giving up, as if he was admitting defeat." She tilted Raven's chin up. "Reed loved you with all his heart. You were _his_ little Raven. ' _My little Raven_.' He said it just like that every time he held you in his arms."

Raven gave Abby a small smile of understanding and changed the subject before tears fell. "What about River's name?"

Abby chuckled with a thought-filled expression. "Reed just named him that because it went well with the last name Myles. River Myles. He would say it was because I traveled many river miles just to find you." Her eyes gleamed brightly at the memory.

"Mom, I hope you're not too disappointed you haven't been able to spend much time with River, because Leah's been here." Raven cocked her eyebrow curiously.

"I don't mind. Leah's exquisite, and I have good feelings about her. He seems to like her, and that makes me happy to see. I don't quite understand it, but I have this feeling to let them be." Abby's expression turned serious. "Now what about you and Jacob?"

The question caught Raven off guard, and she frowned unable to disguise her worries.

"I went down to your room to check on you the other night, and you were crying." Raven knew she wouldn't let her get away without an explanation.

"It had something to do with another girl. Her name is Renee or something," Raven answered grimly.

Abby softly laughed. "There's no other girl. I can see he loves you. And I know you love him."

Raven felt her face redden. "It's more complicated than that, Mom."

Abby sighed. "It always seems like it is, but things will work themselves out," she said, giving Raven a warm smile of assurance. "Trust me, I know about these things."

Raven grinned. "Now you sound like Jacob."

*****

Jacob, Leah, Quil, and Embry met up with Sam and the rest of Sam's pack in the woods by the beach. The anxious vibe among the wolves felt as thick as the blackened clouds hovering over the ocean. Jacob informed Sam that Seth was on his way to the site they took Brady from but had yet to reach the destination.

_They said no attempts to follow him, so we'll see what they have in mind once Seth gets there. He's almost there._

_Does he see anything yet?_ Sam barked impatiently.

_Here it goes, four bloodsuckers. One is leading the way and three are staying behind. Seth says he's traveling northeast._

_I wonder how long the vampires will stay behind?_ Sam thought.

 _Seth is running full speed now. As soon as he spots a marker easy to describe, he'll focus on it. Otherwise, it may be necessary to track him by scent, but it didn't work with Brady, so we better not count on it working now._ _I think we should hang back as much as possible for the pretense. Or, until we know for certain it's safe to follow. There's no way to tell if the bloodsuckers will stay there all night or leave within the hour. It's best we be extra cautious for now._

 _You're right, Jacob, if we must track by scent, it'll lead us right past those vampires. Jared and Paul are overly anxious, though, and don't want to wait anywhere near twenty-four hours._ _I still feel Brady is much closer than they want us to know._

 _Jacob,_ Leah interrupted, _I know the place he sees. Seth and I have been through there before. He's on his way to the Cascade Mountains. Harry used to take us camping up there all the time. Sam's been there, too, with me._ Leah also thought how it no longer hurt to remember her and Sam together in that way.

_Sam. Seth is on his way to the Cascade Mountains. Leah says you've been through there._

_I remember. It's along the Skagit River. I wonder how far north they'll be traveling._

Seth ran for hours, with not much but the woods to see, then he spotted a sign.

_Jacob, there's a town up here. The sign says Newhalem._

Jacob informed Sam.

 _Leah's right. She and I went through that town once, looking for somewhere to stay. It's a company town. All the people who live there are employees of some hydroelectric project plant, owned by some company called something Lights,_ Sam recalled.

 _That's weird. Bloodsuckers? The entire town?_ Jacob wondered. 

_I don't think so, but I'm not sure. Maybe Seth is just passing through. Well, we know how to follow without using his scent now. That's something,_ Sam thought. _We could at least go another direction, avoiding the three vampires who stayed behind._

Jacob concentrated on what Seth was seeing.

 _Newhalem is only five, six hours away by car,_ Leah said _. We'll just have to see how far north the leech is taking him. Wait a minute... It looks like he's doubling back. Not on his way to the town but somewhere near the town._

 _Jacob, guys, we are doubling back, in a circle,_ Seth confirmed, _maybe they're trying to confuse the scent?_

They backtracked several miles in the direction they just came from. _We're about fifteen, twenty miles southwest of the town now. There's an abandoned industrial type building. I can see it in the the distance. I'm sure that's where we're going, because they must be holding the girls in some building, right?_

Jacob passed the information to Sam.

 _Paul and Jared can barely contain themselves._ _Let's run now. Since we know where we're going, we can take a different path,_ Sam insisted.

_We're ready. You and Leah show us the way. Only make sure we don't get too close. We need to give Seth enough time to collect the information needed, and then we need time to figure out how to use it to our advantage._

They organized for the pursuit. Both packs set out for Newhalem with Sam and Leah running out front, flanked by Jacob and Jared. The storm moved closer, and the wind picked up. Everyone wondered just how the tempest would affect the night.

 _Okay, Sam, quiet down your pack. Seth's there_.

*****

Raven woke late during the night, to the sweet sound of a singing guitar. She crept upstairs and found River sitting up by himself in the dimly lit living room. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep anymore. I found this downstairs. I'm glad you hung on to it."

"I still try to play it." _Whenever I was lonesome for you_. "I never really caught on to it that well."

River put the guitar down and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, staring at Raven. "So, you knew about this, huh, little sis?"

"I just found out myself. Did Leah show you?" Raven whispered.

"I wanted her to. She said it was up to me. I had two drinks, though, and she was afraid it would freak me out, so I let her off the hook. Besides, even without seeing, I know everything she told me is true. I can't explain how I know. I just do. It's incredible. She's incredible, and incredibly beautiful." River uttered, appearing stunned. "Everything feels so surreal right now. It's weird."

"Earlier you mentioned you weren't planning on reenlisting. Did you tell Mom?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd let her know about it as soon as I got here. But things took a turn in another direction, and I didn't have time."

"Is it because of Leah?"

"No. I had already started the separation process a few weeks before my last mission. It was a hard decision to make. I spent my life following in Dad's footsteps. It's been great, and it made me feel so close to him. But now, I'm getting nearer to the age he was when he passed away. It's strange to think where his footsteps end, mine will continue without him. I want to be on my own path when I'm at that age. I think Dad would want me to be on my path, too. "

It was hard for Raven to listen to River talk about Reed like he knew him when she didn't have a memory of her own to recall.

"I love what I do, and I love the people I work with, but I just had the hunch I needed to be somewhere else. Then you called." River laughed. "I always knew this was a strange world. I saw some crazy things, but I never knew how weird things really were until I got here."

"Umm hmm." Raven nodded. 

"You know what's hilarious, though?" River said as if he was about to tell Raven a secret.

"What?" Raven leaned closer.

"I told none of my girlfriends when I was about to go on a dangerous mission. Its all classified, but I often wondered if some married guys told their wives. Not about the mission, but a least if it would be dangerous." River grinned amused at himself and shook his head in disbelief. "And look at me now, sitting here like one of those wives, feeling helpless and worried. I've got to tell you; it doesn't feel too good. I mean, I just met the girl of my dreams and just like that, I'm at risk of losing her. You don't know how badly I wish I could have gone along."

"Not me. It's scary enough to think about what's really out there," Raven paused thoughtfully for a second, "I'm glad to know Jacob and the rest of them are here to keep people safe."

Abby trekked down the hallway and sat down on the sofa chair, smiling at both of her children sitting together again after all these years.

"Sorry to wake you, Mom," River said. 

"Oh, no, the sound of your two voices talking together is music to my ears." Raven's heart skipped, and she shot a worried glance at River, wondering how much Abby heard.

"What had you two whispering so secretively, anyway?"

"Well, Mom, it looks like I'm home to stay. That is if you and Raven have room for me around here," River announced, giving Raven a sly smirk.

Abby clasped her hands together, overjoyed. "You don't know how much you just made my day." She beamed, getting up from the sofa chair and giving River another big hug. "You don't have to leave us from here on out?"

"I do, but only for a few weeks to finish the discharge process, and then I'll be home free," River explained, adding, "You know what? I might even settle down and get married, too!" He said this as if what he'd announced was nothing out of the ordinary.

"River!" Abby blurted. Raven chuckled, feeling as flabbergasted as Abby looked. "You only just met Leah yesterday. Don't you think you should give yourself some time to get to know her? Give her some time to get to know you?" Abby recommended, giving River a glower of insistence.

"Ah, Mom, I will. What do you guys think I'm some crazy love-struck wuss?" River laughed. "Even if I am, I wouldn't want her to know it."

"It's my turn now. I got something to tell you two," Abby announced with a sly smirk of her own. "I'm buying a house in La Push.

Raven sat up straight in shock, bellowing, "What house, Mom? What are you talking about?"

"Mike told me I could keep this one as long as I pay for it myself. So... now I'm going to sell it. You know Ella Walker? She's one of the elderly people I take care of in La Push. She and her family think it's time she moves in with them. Ella has a nice three bedroom, two-bath house, and she wants me to take it, offering me a deal. Besides, we don't need this big house anymore. We never did, and it'll be easier for me to afford," Abby explained.

After giving it some thought, Raven realized how happy she was with the idea.

"I like Ella. She reminds me of your Grandma Happy. She's so full of wisdom," Abby continued. "And, Raven, if you want to finish school here in Forks you can. I think it's time we get you the car Mike would never allow you to have. I want you to live the normal life of a teenager you could never live before."

Abby stood up and walked into the kitchen looking pleased with her intentions. "And you know what else? I'm going to sign up for nursing classes at the community college. I always wanted to be an RN."

Raven and River smiled at each other, delighted over Abby's newfound independence.

"So, are you going to be ready to shoot some hoops with me sometime today?" River sighed standing up and stretching. "I hope you can still play."

*****

Jacob internally repeated everything Seth saw. _It's an old abandoned industrial building with several other smaller buildings and sheds surrounding the main one. Four vampires are standing outside the main entrance, different vampires than the ones who stayed behind at the pick-up site. The main entrance is facing south. Seth is going into the building. Two more vampires are in the hallway. Seth's going to the main area of the building. It's on the east side. Six more vampires are in the main area room._

 _It's Brady. He's in a rod-iron cage. He looks sick_. _Seth says the cage is beat up and loose. He thinks it's from Brady slamming it. That's most likely the reason they're keeping Brady drugged. He thinks it looks weak._

The packs continued to run lightning fast, plowing through the thicket like thunder, as they trampled every foot of vegetation in their path, in route to the industrial building.

Jacob could feel a concentration of restless impatience coming from Leah, Embry, and Quil combined with his craving to sink his teeth into several bloodsuckers, an abundantly powerful feeling. He understood Sam's urgency to get moving. Not only was Sam sharing the anxiousness and impatience of all the other wolves, he shared Paul and Jared's desperate and unyielding necessity to retrieve the centers of their universes, their reasons for living.

 _Entrance points and exit points,_ Sam reminded.

_Windows at roughly twenty feet to twenty-five feet apart, maybe less, high up the wall on the east side. Seth spotted several smaller buildings and sheds outside, also on the east side. He thinks someone could use the smaller sheds and buildings to jump up to the main one and come in through the windows. They're big enough for us._

_They're taking him to see the girls. Same side of the building, right next door to the room Brady's being held in. It's just your basic locked door. Someone could hit it, and it'll pop right open. It's the girls._ He heard Sam command his pack to keep silent at the thoughts of Kim and Rachel. _They're fine, but look terrified. There is a table, two chairs, bed mattresses on the floor. Looks like they have food and blankets. It has the same wide windows on the east wall. It looks like we got our entrance points, Sam. They won't let Seth stay in the room any longer._

 _Jacob, tell Seth to convince the vampires to stop drugging Brady now!_ Sam insisted.

Seth disappeared by the time Jacob could finish his thought _._ _Seth had to phase to talk to the vampires. We won't know anything until he gets back._

"He's sick, and you need to stop drugging him. The deal is that everyone be well," Seth told the vampire.

The vampire laughed. "And you need to realize you are in no position to make demands."

"Look, I don't like it either, but the fact is... We're all on the same side here, unless you don't want to be? I could just let my brothers and the Romanians know you don't really want our help, in which case, you're holding our family for nothing."

The vampire groaned. "The mutt's been trying to escape ever since he arrived. Get him to stop, and we'll see if we can forget about drugging him."

Seth took way too long. Jacob, Leah, Embry and Quil grew uneasy.

 _Reeking bloodsucker didn't like it but he's considering it,_ Seth thought out of nowhere. _If Brady stops trying to escape._

 _You_ _had me worried, Seth._ Jacob let out a heavy sniff, relaying to Sam, _the bloodsucker said he'd agree if Seth convinced Brady to stop trying to escape._

 _Did he talk to Brady?_ Sam wondered.

 _Hold on he's showing me what happened._ _The bloodsucker is standing beside Seth to be sure of what he's telling Brady. Brady looks awful. Seth told Brady not to worry because he's there now._

"Brady, buddy, it's me Seth. You're sick, dude. They said all you need to do is quit trying to get out of the cage, and they'll stop drugging you. Don't worry. Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the guys are all going to Italy in a few days to destroy the Volturi. Before they even get back, we can all go home. I'll be here, too, with you, Rachel, and Kim. I won't try to escape. There's no point when we'll all be going home soon, anyway," Seth said with a comforting tone. "We're looking forward to seeing that awful Volturi destroyed."

_Brady's barely conscious, but he's whimpering like he understands._

_As soon as I can hear Brady, I'll make sure he lies quiet until the attack. They need not know how quickly we heal,_ Sam determined.

_Seth says he hasn't seen any other vampires yet, besides the sixteen already counted. They're taking him somewhere else. It's a cafeteria. It's a huge walk-in freezer. A broken freezer?_

_What the hell?_ Jacob growled deep in his chest as the feelings of danger and uncertainty took hold of him _. Seth? Seth? Wait a minute, Sam... He's gone..._


	16. The Perfect Storm

"Hey! What the hell do you mean putting me in there? How in the freak am I supposed to breathe?"

The crimson eyes of the large, thickly built leech who stood near the freezer door, flashed black. He snarled and hissed at Seth, punching a wide hole through the freezer door with his fist.

"Wow, you're strong," Seth mocked, feigning idolization.

The polite tour guide vamp watched on in amusement. "Its a large freezer, you'll be fine. We'll bring you some comforts like blankets, water, and food." 

Seth glared at him but entered the freezer. He phased, growling low, as they chained the door on the outside. _Stupid leech!_ _I wish I didn't have to breathe. It freakin' reeks in here. I've never smelled anything as rotten and disgusting in my whole freakin' life._ Seth yelped. _Some friendly treatment, huh?_ _Son of a bitch!_

 _Seth! Don't disappear on us again. Sam, he's back_.

 _Can the freezer contain Seth?_ Sam asked. 

_Seth doesn't think so. The hinges are rusty. He saw the door's clear jiggle when the reeking bloodsucker punched a hole in it, for air. It wriggled, and he didn't even notice, because of Seth's mocking. These leeches are dumb asses._

_I'm sure they are. That's why they're expendable. Just like the Romanians believe we are. Hold up here,_ Sam commanded the pack. _Jacob, I suggest we charge as soon as Brady's ready and that won't be too long from now. As soon as we can talk to him, we go. They've had Brady and the girls long enough._

Jacob agreed. _We'll need to split up and some of us must get around to the opposite side of the rest of us, scale the smaller buildings, and go in through the windows. The rest of us will try to get them to come to us. Seth said sixteen, and that includes the three bloodsuckers who stayed behind at the pick-up site._

 _Once Brady is clear, he might be able to confirm the numbers. It's possible he witnessed others during his moments awake,_ Sam barked.

 _Jake, we know they'll smell us once we get close. We can make that work to our advantage,_ Embry offered.

 _He's right._ Quil elaborated, _we use our own scents along with the wind as the diversion to make them come to us. Whatever way we go in, will depend on which way the wind is blowing. We want them to_ know _we're coming._

 _That's true._ _Sam,_ _if we create enough noise while they smell us, hopefully, they will come out to meet us. Maybe. But we still must have whoever is going in through those windows close enough to defend the girls if someone attempts to get at them once they know we're here._

 _Brady and Seth are already inside. If need be, they could attack from within when necessary,_ Sam thought, _If Brady's cage is as weak as Seth thinks it is, Brady should be able to breakout before they can sedate him again. He'll be strong enough this time. Still, whoever goes in through those windows must get in there fast enough to help Brady and Seth._

 _Anything else we haven't considered yet_? Jacob asked his pack.

Sam did the same.

 _Jacob, I'm the fastest. I'll go through the window,_ Leah volunteered. _Nothing will stop me from getting into that room on time._

 _Okay,_ _Leah's one. Who else, Sam_? Jacob raked his eyes over Sam's pack.

Sam focused on Paul and Jared. _Leah's going through a window. I know how bad you both want in that building, but I could really use one of you out front with us._

 _Paul, you go through the windows with Leah. I'll run with Sam and the others,_ Jared thought. _We need to keep us older wolves out front where there will be the most danger._

 _Two more wolves. We'll stack it in there._ Sam studied the rest of the wolves for the best picks.

 _Sam. Since you're sending two more, I say Samson,_ Jared recommended. _I know he's young, but he's just as strong as me now, and he can soar. I trust all of you, but Kim knows Samson better than she knows anyone else. She'll feel safer with him._

 _Okay, and one of the younger wolves. Josiah, you go,_ Sam ordered.

_Sam, we'll have Leah and the guys get as close to the building as possible without being detected. It shouldn't be too hard with the current strength of the wind. Brady and Seth will call us at the first sign the enemies know of us. Once Brady and Seth get that signal, Leah, Paul, and the others better be in that building along with Seth and Brady, standing between the girls and any danger._

_It sounds good so far. We got the entrance. What about the exit?_ Sam thought.

 _We go right out the front door,_ Paul concluded. _There'll be six of us inside, what's stopping us? Leah and Samson, Brady, Seth, Josiah. I don't care who takes Rachel and Kim home. I'll meet you guys where the action is once I know they're safe._

Sam passed Paul's comment on to Jacob.

 _If that's the plan, the key is to get as many of them out of the building, so there will be nothing standing in our rescuers' way,_ Jacob added.

 _If there really is only sixteen to worry about, we have the numbers in our favor. There are twenty-two of us and two more inside. Maybe if they know our numbers, they'll all come out leaving the girls free and clear,_ Sam thought.

Jacob responded. _Well then_ , _we'll just have to tell them our numbers. That way when they hear and smell us, they'll know what's coming for them._

Seth phased again, before Jacob could finish his thought. "Hey, bloodsucker, over here! Bloodsucker!" Seth hollered, peeking out of the jagged fist-sized hole in the door.

One of them walked over and eyed Seth, sneering. "Lift your leg and piss in there! I'm not taking you to the bathroom."

Seth laughed. "Seriously, though, I was just wondering how big that Volturi guard is? Just want to make sure my brothers won't be too outnumbered."

He ignored Seth, shuffling away.

"So, what do you have? About, twenty guys here?" He asked, overestimating their numbers. "Added with our thirty-five guys. We're fifty-five strong. Hopefully, the guard isn't too much bigger than that, eh?"

The vampire continued to ignore Seth. He phased back and showed Jacob the lopsided conversation.

 _Seth's back again, and he got our numbers out there. Even fudged 'em a bit._ _He couldn't get a reaction, though..._ _Now they know they'll need every rotted leech they have._

 _Wait for the call from us, Seth,_ he instructed _. Leah, get going, try to get around as quickly as possible and hold up before getting too close. Until Brady confirms he's ready._

Sam passed the orders to his pack. Paul, Samson, Josiah, and Leah sprinted through the black forest, out of sight.

Sam reminded everyone. _Since they can control their vampire blood thirst for the girls, they're not newborns. They may or may not have some skill, but they won't be as strong as the others we've fought in the past._

Roughly two to three hours later Brady was back, feeling strong, and ready to get out of his prison and inflict a whole _hell of a lot_ of revenge. He confirmed that there were only the sixteen vampires who were all back in the building. The vampires were visiting as if they didn't have a single worry in the world. There was only one of them in the room with Brady, the demon with the darts. Brady lay motionless in waiting, making the vampire believe he was still knocked out, as he carelessly strutted around without his tranquilizer gun.

Leah, Paul, and the others, positioned themselves right where they wanted to wait. The wind blew turbulently to the east, taking their scents away with it. The current direction of the wind also worked perfect for Jacob's group, because once they moved near enough to the building, the wind would take their scents right up the bloodsuckers' noses. _As long as the wind doesn't shift, this will be just as easy as I thought, Jacob said to his pack._

Lighting crackled throughout the sky, pithily illuminating the night. They rain began to pour, pouncing the forest topography heavily, along with wild roaring thunder and violent wind. The storm had arrived.

Jacob stretched, pointing his neck and muzzle toward the heavens. He sucked in the cool wet air as the downpour drenched and kneaded his fur flat against his skin, flowing over his entire body. He waggled excess moisture from his tail up to his ears.

_Everyone's in place, Sam. Let's get there yesterday!_

_Okay, I want Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, myself, and Ethan and Elijah up front,_ Sam directed.Ethan and Elijah were Sam's twin cousins. _We'll take most of the action. I want the rest of you younger wolves to stay close by one of us; I plan on making sure no one gets hurt tonight._

The packs picked up speed readying to charge the building, hoping to get close but—not too close—before the vampires came out to defend. The wolves sprinted at full speed with Jacob and Sam running side by side, up front, flanked by Jared and Embry next to each of their specific pack leader.

 _Jacob, Brady's showing us something,_ Sam informed. _There's a male, Native American bloodsucker who had a thing for one of the girls. He made certain he stayed close to them. Brady heard him planning on changing her. He's not sure which girl the bloodsucker spoke about._

A wrath filled howl emerged from Jared, followed by several other wild, furious howls resonating throughout the woods, signaling their presence in the area thunderous and rowdy.

 _Paul, did you see that?_ Jacob heard Jared ask.

 _He better hope I don't get to him before you do!_ He heard Paul respond to Jared.

Jacob gasped. _Sam, can you hear Quil?_

Sam listened. _I can hear them all, Leah, Embry, and Seth, too. What's going on?_

Through Seth and Brady, Jacob saw several vampires scramble from the building, reacting to the howls. At the same moment, Jacob witnessed Brady and Seth break through their holding confines simultaneously, with Leah and Paul crashing through the windows at the exact time, followed by Samson and Josiah.

 _We've got to figure that one out later, Sam, because here they come._ Jacob ducked, dodging one, barely missing a fist through his body. He pushed himself forward with all his power, rushing back, and viciously biting at full strength.

The vampire convulsively shook loose, slamming Jacob to the ground, yanking the wind from his lungs. Jacob sprung back to his paws and hurdled himself into his opponent, sending him flying toward Quil. Quil dove at it from behind, catching it by the back of the neck and dragging it down.

Jacob snarled, sharply circling around, searching for another target. He glanced to his side and saw Sam slashing through the neck of a blond-haired leech. Another wolf, Collin, had it by the leg.

Bodies, both vampire and wolf, bounced around the area. Curdling hisses, growls, and high-pitched whimpers sounded all around him.

Two more leeches sped at Jacob so fast he hardly saw them coming as they rammed him into a tree. Embry lunged in front of Jacob, snapping and ripping off an arm. Jacob grabbed a hold of the other one's skull, gnawing at it. 

Images of every wolf's battle rolled through Jacob's mind, being stamped directly into his memory.

A bloodsucker wrestled Ethan, Elijah tackling it from behind, chewing at its body. He and some others dragged it away and pulled it apart. One swooped in behind Quil while he was facing off with another. Embry pounced from out of nowhere, smacking the pale, marble monster away from Quil. Two younger wolves pinned it down tearing and clawing at it.

Jacob witnessed so much simultaneously; he had to concentrate with a purpose on the vampires he himself encountered.

 _The girls are safe, and we're on our way._ Paul howled as he, Josiah, and Seth dashed to the battle site.

Jacob swirled, scanning the area. They overcame nearly all the vampires. Jared had the last one grounded, ripping through its chest while Collin crunched at its neck.

The younger wolves did a fantastic job of being precisely where needed when someone needed them, finishing the downed vampires off, and making sure none of them reemerged. All was now quiet.

By the time Paul and Seth arrived, the battle was over. The only things left were several mangled lumps of slithering rocks. The attack played out perfectly coordinated, because of the reuniting of the packs and the fact they thought with one mind, knowing exactly what was happening with each other.

Sam and Jacob made sure everyone acknowledged how lucky they were that they outnumbered the vampires. They built a fire and began to burn the remains.

 _Liam, have they have contacted the Volturi?_ Sam asked. Liam was the newest young wolf that Sam had ordered to stay behind.

_Yes, and Bella told Sue that Alice saw the Volturi guard, and they have already begun taking care of the Romanians._

_Huh, that was fast!_ Jacob thought.

Brady and Josiah showed up, after having burned the remains of the three bloodsuckers who stayed in the building. 

Thick, hazy smoke expanded over the mountainside. The storm passed through quickly, and the raindrops slowed to a drizzle, blowing wet cold along with the wind.

A few of the wolves phased to their human forms and fed the fire. The others in their wolf forms, tore at vampire pieces attempting to crawl to their other parts. Everyone relived their battles with each other as they worked. Leah told the wolves the girls were fine. She and Samson moved quickly to get them home. 

Paul sifted through the remains, counting and recounting.

The noise in Jacob's head became too much for him to wade through, so he phased to human form, along with Embry, Ethan, and a few of the others.

Paul and Jared let out wild snarls, sprinting after the girls, which didn't at all seem unusual, but Collin and Elijah raced along with them.

Sam phased to human. "Jacob there's a problem. The Native American vampire isn't down. Paul glimpsed him leaving the building and just assumed Jared or one of us would meet up with him out here.

Jacob felt a sudden sense of _déjà vu_ , remembering Leah being attacked by a hidden vampire. He spun around, combing the area. Everything turned fuzzy as he fixed his eyes on Embry who was leaning over and reaching for remains, at the edge of the clearing. An image shot out in a blur. Jacob heard himself screaming Embry's name and felt himself exploding into the wolf at the same time as Sam and the other human forms, all attempting to soar across the opening, before it was too late.


	17. Black Dawn

The murky image, obscured by its speed, appeared as streak, stretching toward Embry's back, pushing a fist through his chest and attempting to clutch his head. Quil and some others leapt at the same time Jacob exploded, and raged filled growls rang out, echoing throughout the mountains.

Quil had dropped the vampire, but only before it could do more damage to Embry's human body. Every other wolf who reached them chomped, gashed, and gutted it to bits. But it wasn't the Native American vampire.

Embry fell forward with no expression. 

The woods spun and everything appeared to fade out for a moment. Then the sound of several broken wolves howling in agony penetrated Jacob's ears, crushing him like a weight. He dropped to the ground. When he came to, he found himself lying beside Embry along with Sam and the others, each of them suffering in absolute anguish. He didn't know how long they sat there weeping and wailing, but Sam pawed at him. _Jacob, we need to pull ourselves and the pack together, finish this up, and take Embry home._

Jacob nodded, lifeless and dazed.

_There were seventeen vampires. Seth whimpered, turning his moisture-soaked eyes to Brady. We didn't count 'em right._

_Seth! Don't even think it, Sam barked with firmness. You either, Brady. Nobody can count what they don't see or hear._

The pack burned every piece of vampire scrap soundlessly and left for home with Embry's body flung over Sam's back. Even though they moved as wolves, not one internal notion was made, not one thought heard; everyone trotted slowly, devastated, and in utter shock.

Late morning when they reached La Push, the pack decided Sam and Jacob would go together to let Embry's mom know what happened to him, first. The rest of them would show up later to pay their respects.

Sam and Jacob drove in silence. Before they reached the main gate to the house, Sam stopped the truck. "Let's just walk the rest of the way from here," he suggested. Neither of them were in a big hurry to get there. About halfway down the long approach, Sam stopped again. He hung his head, his shoulders slumping. Jacob gave him a few minutes.

"I don't think I can do this," Sam muttered.

Jacob knew exactly how Sam felt. He was dying inside the same. He reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll get through this. We all will. Together," Jacob consoled, trying to convince himself of it.

"I don't think I can face her," Sam murmured, tears overflowing the rims of his eyes. 

Jacob stood, quiet. He held a terrible hurt inside, but he felt cold and numb at the same time.

"I should have let him tell her. Why didn't I?" Sam whispered, his eyes glazing in introspection, as tears poured down his sorrowful face.

"You did what you thought was best." The lump in Jacob's own throat grew until he too was crying. "You were trying to protect her. Look at the danger we put Rachel, Kim, and everyone else in, who knows our secret."

Sam scowled, in anger at Jacob's words. "What's the point in that, Jacob?" he spat. "Eventually, everyone on this Rez has to know! I mean, none of us are aging. What are we planning to do... move away? And how do we protect the tribe then?"

Jacob put both fists in his pant pockets and hung his head, staring at the cracks in the desolate mud caked road below his feet, through blurry eyes. He said nothing. 

"Protect them," Sam scoffed. "How do you know that's what I did? He was my little brother, and I didn't even acknowledge him." Letting go of himself, Sam sobbed uncontrollably.

Jacob remained silent until Sam's sobs quieted. "You knew... for how long?"

"I think for a while now." Sam paused for several more moments. "I could have made his life easier. You know? I could have made her life easier. She thought he was a bad kid. He wasn't a bad kid. He was a good kid. He was my younger brother, and I kept him in trouble. She couldn't even be happy with him, proud of him. I took that from her. I took that from both of them." Sam spoke with hostility toward himself.

"You didn't know." Jacob wept quietly as he tried to comfort Sam.

Sam began to sob again. He pressed both of his fists against his forehead. "Are you sure about that? Maybe I just resented her, resented him." He met Jacob's pained eyes and asked, "How do you know I didn't want him to follow my orders instead of her's just because I could make him? How do you know I didn't enjoy him disobeying her?" His expression twisted in suffering as he tortured himself.

Jacob raised his voice. "You didn't, Sam!" Glaring at him, he dropped his voice and stressed, "I know you didn't. We would have seen it. Someone would have heard it."

Sam lowered his head, kicking at the drying mud road, and they both cried until they could pull themselves together again and continue on to the house. When they got to the door, they wiped their faces dry and stood still for a minute or two. Jacob took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Embry's mom yelled. She was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Embry's not here. He hasn't been home for a few days, and I thought he was with one of you. I swear I don't know what I'm going to do about that boy," she complained.

The look on Jacob's face halted her on the spot. She looked from Jacob to Sam and back to Jacob again. Her expression turned to worry. "What is it?"

Just then, another knock sounded at the door. The door swayed opened, and Paul wheeled Billy inside. Paul went back outside, closing the door behind him. Jacob saw the strength and comfort of Billy's eyes. He was never happier to see his dad in his life.

"What's going on here?" Embry's mom jumped up on the verge of panic.

"The boys have some things they need to tell you," Billy said, in a voice saturated with authority. "Go ahead, Sam."

Billy squeezed Sam's arm, giving him the strength to speak.

Sam told her the entire story from the beginning, starting with his own transformation. He left out only one detail. The final moment of Embry's life. Embry's mom wept as she listened. She remained calm, probably from the shock of it all. Still, the stabbing misery showed in her brokenhearted eyes.

When Sam finished, Billy opened the door and Sue and Leah walked inside. Sue approached Embry's mom, folded her arms around her and held her while all the sorrow erupted.

One by one, each of the pack and some of their parents entered the house and shed tears with Embry's mom.


	18. Love between the Lines

_Jacob, Embry, and Quil hung out at the cliffs appreciating the uniquely hot, bright, sunny day. They traded silly jabs at each other, taking turns trying to push each other into the water. Jacob felt great. Sitting down, they talked and laughed, enjoying themselves._

_Embry stood up. "Well, guys, I better be taking off now."_

_Feeling panicked, Jacob jumped to his feet and begged Embry to stay longer. "I've already stayed long enough. You guys got things to do today, and so do I."_

_He encouraged them to continue without him. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going far. I'll be right here when you need me. I plan on stopping by and hanging out with both of you as often as I can. We'll have a hell of a lot more good times just like today. Hey... Maybe I'll meet you guys on the court next time? I'll be back soon," Embry reassured them. He turned to leave but turned back again. His smile shined so brightly, Jacob could feel the loving warmth, comfort, and peace radiating from Embry's entire body, surrounding him and Quil, and communicating to them exactly what he felt._

_His happiness was amazing, and he gave off a vibe of perfect peace. "You guys should see all the girls hanging around my place. They're all so good looking... Everyone of them is a complete angel."_

_"I bet they are." Jacob grinned, a teardrop glistening in the corner of his eye._

_"I don't think I can pick just one. You know what? I don't think I will." Embry laughed and faded off into the distance._

_Jacob opened his eyes, bubbling with more cheer after waking than he'd done in a long while. He held a strange feeling he wasn't merely dreaming about Embry, but that Embry came by his dream for a visit. He looked forward to more pleasant dreams just like this one._

"You're finally up. It's almost noon," Billy said, staring down into Jacob's blood-shot eyes.

He fell asleep on the living room floor, again. Rolling over, he stretched. His body felt stiff, like he slept in the same position all night long.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, but I didn't want to wake you." Billy furrowed his eyebrows, worried. "I hope you're sleeping okay?"

"I'm sleeping fine, Dad. Don't worry. I'd tell you if I wasn't. Where're you off to anyway?" Jacob asked, changing the subject. He knew Billy meant well, but he didn't like parental hovering.

"I'm going over to help Embry's mom. She's got to go through his things today, and she doesn't want to be alone."

"Dad, I really appreciate the way you're helping her through this, and I know that Embry would really appreciate it."

"She's a nice person, and everyone needs a friend, especially in times like these. Sam's been a real big help to her, too. She said he stops over at least once a day to see if she needs anything, and she really enjoys his visits... You know who else is a nice person?" Billy offhandedly asked. "Raven's mom, Abby, and cute!"

Jacob threw a pillow, and it skimmed across Billy's head. "Chill, Dad, the ink's not even dry," he joked, chuckling.

Billy laughed. "I'm just saying." A car horn blared for Billy. "I'll be meeting with the Council at Old Quil's later. There's still so much we're trying to find out about you kids, and we're working on seeing what reunited the packs. You know, you and Sam really ought to sit in on the sweats," Billy suggested, as he wheeled himself out the door.

"Wait a minute, I'll help you," Jacob jumped to his feet and followed Billy outside.

A few minutes later the phone rang. Raven spoke excitedly about Abby finding a buyer for their house in Forks. "We'll be able to move to La push soon, because the people buying the house are in a big hurry to get the sale completed," she squealed. "So, come over. I want to go do something fun today."

"Me too," he said, sharing her enthusiasm. "I'll be right over."

Abby worked more often, so Raven was usually by herself at home, and that drove Jacob insane with worry. River was still in Fort Bragg finishing things up. He had one more week left. He sent for Leah almost immediately after he went back, and she'd been there ever since.

Jacob spent nearly every day with Raven for the last few weeks. Except for the one time when she seemed mad at him for something and wouldn't let him in on it. Afraid she was tiring of him, he forced himself to stay away from her for a couple days. It was tough, nearly unbearable. When he finally went to see her, she bit his head off for not coming around or calling and made him promise he would never do that again. He promised, basking in the awareness that she wanted him around just as much as he wanted to be around, because he missed her like crazy when they weren't together.

He believed getting through the last few weeks would have been impossible without her. A brightness surrounded her that made him feel phenomenal. She became almost like a lifeline for him. She felt like home. Being fairly athletic, they did a lot of fun things together most girly girls wouldn't do, and soon, she'd be living in La Push only minutes away. He loved the idea of it.

At one time, he'd thought he would slowly distance himself from her, but with everything that happened with Embry, breaking it off didn't seem as important as it did before. The issue still invaded his mind, during happy times it seemed, and he remained unsure of what to do about it. He decided he'd know when it was time to deal with the situation.

He stopped telling her he loved her. Not because he didn't feel it or want to say it, but because when he did, it seemed like it bothered her. She always gave him her sad smile. He just figured she didn't want to say it back, and she never did. That didn't matter to him. He knew precisely how she felt about him by how she looked at him, and how her body responded to his whenever he touched or kissed her.

*****

"How's Jacob doing?" Abby asked, as she readied for work.

"He's seems all right. I can tell he misses Embry, though. Sometimes he gets so quiet, Mom, I don't know what to do or say to help him," Raven explained with glumness.

"It's so rare for someone to get killed by a bear, even for these parts," Abby remarked. "Death is difficult on everyone, but it's part of life. I'm sure you're helping him just fine."

"I hope so. I hate to see him sad." Raven glanced at the clock on the wall. "I better get ready. He's on his way over."

Things were normally wonderful between them. Raven loved being with him; but, occasionally, he became noticeably distant. They could be sitting side by side, within each other's arms, and it would feel like she was sitting alone.

Raven held her breath during those times, wondering if he was thinking about Embry, thinking about her, or thinking about Renee. Those times hurt, because she feared the first thing out of his mouth would be something like, "I can't see you anymore because there's someone else, and it's time for me to be with her."

On one occasion, he was overtly aloof with her, and it wounded her deeply. After all, it wasn't her fault. That day, it almost seemed too painful to continue seeing him. She wondered if she should tell him what she knew and stop hanging out with him. Then he stopped coming over, didn't call, and didn't answer the phone when she called him. She thought she would die from the emptiness his absence brought. She realized she truly couldn't be without him; it was far too painful, and there was nothing more important to her than being with him. They'd been inseparable ever since, and although they hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, their times together were becoming more intimate.

Still, Renee and the situation sparked her curiosity. Questions like: why isn't it time for them to be together? And, when will that time come? sometimes crept through her mind unexpectedly. Several times she was tempted to call and ask Leah, but she always chickened out.

She heard a hasty banging at the door. Looking out the window, she spotted Kristy. "Did I leave my jacket here? I can't find it anywhere," Kristy asked.

"Um hmm. It's downstairs in my room. Come on in."

"I'm going to the park with Quil today, and it feels like it might get cold out later."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "You and Quil been hanging out a lot lately."

"It's not like that. We're just friends. He's taking Claire to the park and asked me to come along and keep them company. That little Claire is just so darn cute."

"Are you sure, it's not like that?"

"I'm sure. He reminds me of Embry. And I think he needs a grown-up friend to talk to, you know? Because he always has to babysit." She shrugged as if she pushed her questions about that aside. "I've got to run. I'll talk to you later."

She and Embry planned to go on their first official date, but they never got the chance. Raven didn't find out how Kristy felt about him until the funeral when she broke down crying on Quil's shoulder. They'd been friends ever since.

Jacob snuck up and embraced her from behind, kissing her on the neck, causing her a chill. 

She smiled, turning toward him. "Why are you dressed like that, or should I say, why aren't you dressed... like that?" she asked. "I thought you wanted to go do something?"

"I do. I want to go running today." He grinned with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Okay." She narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "I'll go change."

"You don't have to change. I said I want to go running, and I want you to ride with me. You're from Texas. When's the last time you went riding?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yup." He chuckled. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Besides, you've never been very far off the walking paths and there's a lot more to see out there. Just let me show you."

"I don't know, Jacob." Raven shook her head. "That seems a little too weird for me."

"C'mon on, Raven! This is the first time I wanted to run in the woods in a long time, and I want you to be there with me." He flashed his adorable smile.

She pursed her lips, uneasy, shifting at the thought, but reluctantly gave in. After putting on a sweatshirt, she filled a backpack with bottles of water, soda pop, and sunflower seeds. They strolled across the street and into the woods. "So how do we do this?" she asked.

"I'll tie this piece of leather around my neck for you to hold, if you need to. Otherwise, you can just hold on to me. You can't hurt me. You are way too little," he teased.

She waited with nervousness while Jacob changed. When he came back out of the brush, her jaw dropped open. She forgot how beautiful he was. His thick russet fur shined elegantly. He held a cheerful gleam in his deep brown eyes, as he curiously watched her reaction to him. Gracefully sauntering toward her, he knelt down, panting faintly. She sighed; even in wolf form he took her breath away. Quietly chuckling to herself, she climbed up and gripped a hold of him, snugly winding her legs around his torso as she thought about how odd of a situation, she was in. He slowly stood up on all fours, lifting her effortlessly and letting out a low rumbling growl that sent a wave of butterflies through her tummy. She surrendered herself, grateful and honored to be part of his fantastic world.

The forest lived with various spring colors and scents, and lush green moss covered the different branches and trees like a furry green blanket. Wildflowers bloomed lavender, yellow, and pink while leafy bushes filled with bright red berries mixed in fittingly. Every sound the forest held was like music, playing the most exquisite concerto.

Jacob carried her through several beautiful meadows and high into the mountains. She could see the splendor of the cliffs against the ocean background. They reached what she thought was the most beautiful scenic growing meadow of them all but didn't stay. Jacob continued further and finally stopped at an even more gorgeous surrounding, a concealed flowered clearing, overlooking a smooth icy green river, brewing water-fall froth in a small cascade. He knelt down slow, for her to climb off so he could change.

When he came back, she could barely catch her breath. "I never thought it was possible to see this much beauty in such a short time." Raven gasped.

"I knew you would like it up here," Jacob boasted, sitting down on a bed of little white bunch berry flowers. "I hid up here for a while when I first ran away from home."

"You ran away from home?" She sat down beside him. "Wait, I'm sorry... You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jacob wrinkled his forehead, briefly looking away. "It's fine. I don't mind talking about it if you don't mind listening?"

"I don't mind listening."

"Okay, the reason I ran away from home was because of a girl," he said.

Raven held her posture straight, startled by his candor and finding she minded. 

He narrowed his eyes in observation. Her face warmed, but she did her best to conceal her discomfort. Then taking hold of her hand, he smiled, always knowing exactly when to comfort her. "I'll give you the short version. It was Charlie's daughter, Bella. She was my best friend. I thought I was in love with her. But, she was in love with someone else, the guy she ended up marrying. It hurt so much at the time, and I didn't know how to make it stop. So, I came up here and hid out for a while. It turned out it wasn't far enough away, and eventually I really left town."

The thought of Jacob hurting, made Raven feel awful. A girl would have to be nuts not to recognize how amazing he was. She frowned. "If it's too much for you to talk about, you don't have to continue." 

"It's not. Honestly, it doesn't affect me one bit anymore. Besides, it wasn't the right love. It was painful and unhappy. Not at all good. Back then, I didn't know anything different, so I continued to put myself in situations that only made things worse. Bella knew we weren't meant to be more than friends. And then one day, I saw it, too, and things have been great ever since."

Raven considered Jacob's story and realized he must have loved Bella exponentially to feel the need to run away. "I'm really sorry you went through that, and I truly feel bad for you. Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Actually, I know for certain I am. In fact, I'm unbelievably happy these days," he reassured her, peering into her eyes and kissing her hand.

A warm coziness enveloped Raven. She felt such a strong connection with him, very much at ease, and overwhelmingly in love. Softly clearing her throat, she said, "At least you got this place out of it. It's amazing up here."

"The beauty is all around the woods. You just need to know where to look."

She traced his features with her eyes, admiring every detail and landing on the cute little dent on his chin. "I didn't have to look very far," she told him, bringing her mouth to his. 

He leaned them backward, tugging her on top of him. Repositioning herself into a straddle, she scattered several tiny kisses on his neck and chest until goose bumps appeared, along with a faint rolling growl that made her smile. She gave her heart to him almost the first day they met. She couldn't imagine someone not loving him back when she was convinced she'd never love another the way she loved him. But as much as she wanted to tell him, pronouncing her love was pointless. Her feelings had no relevance to the future; neither did his. 

She swallowed the words she longed to say as she made her way back to his lips. I love you, Jacob Black.


	19. Changing Lanes

Ten weeks passed since the pack laid Embry to rest. They still struggled with the loss of their brother and best friend, but the pain began to lessen as they adjusted, working toward healing. They continued running tight, frequent patrols and made sure someone always watched over Kim and Rachel, since they never located the missing Native American vampire.

Jacob woke to brightness, realizing he overslept again. Another great dream of Embry had held him in his slumber. He jumped out of bed and called for Billy, only to find Billy already left. They had made plans to meet with Sam about what Billy and the Council felt united the packs. There was also a bonfire scheduled for tonight, which was more than likely the reason Billy left without him. He grumbled at his dad's lack of patience then admitted to himself how much alike they were. After showering, he dressed and hurried over to Sam's place, hoping he'd be lucky enough to catch Billy there. 

Driving into the yard, he noticed Sam sitting alone on his front porch. Billy was nowhere in sight.

"You just missed him." Sam yawned, stretching.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I guess he didn't want to wake me again." He took a seat beside Sam. "He thinks I'm not sleeping well. I admit, I wasn't at first, but it's gotten much better. I can sleep all night sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, did he tell you anything or is he going to make us wait a week, trying to get us together?"

"Actually, he did. He said he could just as well told you what they found out, but he wanted to talk to us together. I guess since the timing hasn't worked out, he gave up and told me to fill you in when you got here, and he'd talk with _you_ about it when he sees you."

Jacob quirked his eyebrow. "Okay, let's hear it. What does the Council think happened?"

"Now that I think about it. It's no great mystery. We all performed as one pack, working toward the same emotionally heightened goal. We shared a purpose crucial to every one of us. That's what caused us to reunite. Simple as that. Here's the part that seems strange to me. I don't know. Let's see what you think about it. They said two Alphas or Co-Alphas existing harmoniously in one pack." Sam shrugged, appearing puzzled.

"Co-Alphas?" Jacob repeated in the same questioning tone. "Is that possible?"

"Billy says it is. I didn't feel I had any power over you when the packs reunited. I still don't. Did you feel anything like that over me?"

"Nah, nothing at all."

"Billy said we both think so much alike we're almost one mind, anyway. We make a good team."

"A hell of a good team," Jacob chimed.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, we do." He sounded like he was becoming convinced as he listened to himself speak. "Apparently, we only had one issue dividing us and that issue isn't even an issue anymore, according to Billy."

"What was the issue?"

"I don't know. He said he's got to talk to you about that one _first_."

"So, what do we do now?" Jacob asked. "How is this supposed to work?"

"Hmm. I think we could operate as usual, if it's okay with you. Unless you have some things you want ironed out before we attempt it?"

"Nah, I don't mind the way you do things. I mean, it works for the pack and with the numbers we have now, I could see why it's necessary to give orders to get things done the right way." Jacob rationalized for a moment, adding, "But since I only make requests, my two concerns are Leah and Seth. They're used to having their free will, so my only condition is to let me handle thembymyself."

"Sure, sounds good to me," Sam agreed, chuckling. "Leah scares the hell out of me, anyway."

"Since everything's good here, I guess I'll take off. I should already be at Raven's house helping with the move. I'll see you later."

"Here's the key to my pickup. You still wanted to borrow it, didn't you?" Sam asked, tossing Jacob the keys.

"Yup, I'll have it back by this evening before the bonfire."

"One more thing, Jacob," Sam spouted as Jacob stalked away. "Billy said to remind you he wants _everyone_ at the bonfire tonight. He said to invite Raven. He forgot to tell you that himself, and he wasn't sure if he'd see you again before tonight. And, uh... tell Leah to bring what's his fa..." Sam swallowed and took a deep breath. "Tell her to bring River."

"I'll make sure they get the invitations."

Considering the tone in Sam's voice when he made his last remarks, Jacob drove away wondering if Sam was jealous of River and Leah, possibly even hurting a little. He figured it would be natural for Sam to be a little wounded, and Jacob supposed Leah might even enjoy that notion.

Parking in his driveway, Jacob jumped out of the truck and sprinted into his house when he heard the telephone ringing off the hook. "Hello," a familiar voice said.

"Bella!" He burst with happiness hearing her. "Hey, what's up?"

*****

"Raven, come up here!" Abby yelled from the living room.

Raven ran up the stairs, anxious, thinking Jacob had finally showed up. She abruptly halted at the top of the steps, not expecting to see the buyers for the house and the reality agent there. They weren't scheduled to arrive for a few more hours. She smiled at the nice-looking family standing in the living room.

"These are the Coronados," Abby said. "They're originally from Dallas, Texas."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Raven said. She sat down with Abby and made polite small talk for a few minutes then excused herself to finish packing her room. Shortly after, she heard a basketball bouncing in the driveway and thought River was back with the moving truck, so she went to check.

"Is this yours?" the young man asked, holding the ball out in front of him. "I hope you don't mind. They're doing a walkthrough of the house again, and I'm tired of sitting around. It's Justin."

"Not at all. Help yourself, Justin."

Justin tossed the ball into the hoop, asking, "So, what it's like around here?"

"It's wet." Raven giggled. "Coming from Texas and all, that's the only way to describe it. But after a while it grows on you. I like it here."

Raven found Justin friendly and outgoing. He told her he had just signed a letter of intent to play Division I College Basketball for the Washington Huskies and that his parents wanted to move closer so they could attend his games. He impressed her, and she let him know she enjoyed watching college basketball more than she enjoyed watching the NBA. The games seemed far more dynamic. Justin smiled, and she saw he was easy on the eyes, but guys with light hair and light eyes weren't her type. He had a nice smile, but compared to Jacob's, it didn't hold a candle. Before she knew it, they were shooting a game of lightning and getting along very well.

Jacob honked the horn, driving up in Sam's pick-up truck. He smirked at Raven and Justin with some kind of look she wasn't familiar with. She brushed it off and introduced them once Jacob climbed out of the truck. They shook hands and chatted for a few minutes until Justin's parents came out to leave.

"Nice to meet you, Justin, and good luck with your basketball season," Jacob said, looking over and winking at Raven.

After the Coronados left, Raven sensed a bizarre tension coming from him. She was certain it had nothing to do with Justin. Jacob was too confident for jealousy, but she gathered something bothered him.

"Show me the boxes you want me to load," he said, striding ahead of her and into the house.

She instantly knew it would be one of those distant times. Raven showed him the boxes, and without another word to her, he started loading them in Sam's pick-up truck. When River came back with the moving van, he and Jacob got to work on the heavy stuff.

"I saw the Coronado boy checking you out," Abby teased, as she wrapped dishes and carefully put them into boxes. "His eyes popped out of his head when you came up. He reminded me of Roger Rabbit when Jessica Rabbit entered the room." She laughed. 

Rolling her eyes, Raven pretended not hear her. She glanced out the window for Jacob. She couldn't see him.

"I thought he was cute," Abby went on.

Raven spun around facing Abby and put her finger to her lips. "Mom, shush..." she whispered, glaring. "He wasn't as cute as Jacob. Now be quiet."

Abby let out another soft laugh. "That's true."

A few minutes later, Jacob came into the house and asked Raven to sit outside with him while he and River took a break. She held her breath until he put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Sighing, she felt relieved the distant moment passed, and she could enjoy the comfort of his arm around her.

"Hey, ah, there's a family bonfire tonight. I already told River about it, and we want you to come, too."

"Sure, I'd love to."

He lifted her chin and gave her a light kiss then grinned. "I bet you get hit on all the time, don't you?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just tell me."

Raven flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Well, if you really want to know... at least a few times a day."

"That much, huh?" Jacob pursed his lips, meeting her lighthearted humor with a serious expression.

"I'm _kidding_." Raven giggled. "What's this about, Jacob?"

Jacob's expression relaxed. "I bet that guy was hitting on you, wasn't he?" He beamed cheerfully, and Raven didn't know what to think. Something strange was going on with him.

"Is Jacob Black jealous?"

"No, Jacob Black's not jealous. I just want to know." Jacob put his hands around her waist, tickling her. 

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." She laughed. "He asked for my number to invite me to a game, sometime, and I told him I had a boyfriend." 

"And then what?"

"And then what?" She repeated. "What do you mean?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "And then what?"

She cleared her throat. "And then he gave me _his_ number for when I don't."

Lowering his eyes, Jacob bottom lip curved down. 

"I'm kidding!" She chuckled, feeling uncomfortable with Jacob's behavior. "And then _nothing_. I told him about you, and then _you_ showed up."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face into his neck, breathing in the subtle, fresh-forest scent of his skin as she nuzzled him. "That tickles." Jacob squirmed, giving into his smile. "I guess I was a little jealous. Just a little." He pinched his fingers together. "So, don't get a big head."

Raven laughed. "Be quiet."

"No. That's not true. I was really jealous, and he looked guilty."

"Is that what's really bothering you, Jacob?" Raven asked, searching his face for an underlying answer she felt certain he was hiding.

"Not really. I can't talk about it now. I'll tell you later for sure," he said, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose. "I better get back to work. I got here late enough as it is."

They finished loading all the boxes and furniture and drove to the house in La Push. Raven rode with Jacob in Sam's truck. "I don't know what's wrong with Sam's radio. It only picks up this stale country station," Jacob complained.

"That's okay. I'm from Texas, remember? Ooh, I like this song. It's an old Gary Allen song called Loving You Against My Will." She turned up the volume.

Jacob listened for a bit then scrunching his eyebrows together, he snapped, "Country music sucks!"

Raven bit her lip, casting her eyes away from him. By now, she knew without a doubt something serious troubled him. "I think it's true and honest," she stated in monotone, staring straight ahead. 

"That's what I mean. It sucks!" He scowled, practically knocking a hole in the stereo when he banged his hand against it in a haste to turn it off.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Raven demanded in a sharp tone.

"Nothing's wrong."

 _Liar!_

"Yes, there is!" she unexpectedly shouted. "Something's always wrong, and you might as well tell me about it!" She burned with anger toward him for the secret he kept. Never had she felt this resentful and frustrated. She was so sick and tired of hiding what she knew, she wanted to scream it out at him and be done with it all. Staring out the window motionless, she tried to calm before she burst into tears. 

Jacob moved over to the side of the road and stopped the truck. "Raven, I don't want to fight with you about this," he said. Clenching his palms against his temples, he groaned and let out a rough sigh.

"Is that what we're doing? Fighting, cause if it is, it's the first," she muttered, forcing herself to look him in the eyes and watching him as he took deep breaths. 

"This is stupid," he finally said. They stared at each other. Then a slow smile inched across Jacob's face.

Raven puckered her lips to keep from smiling back, but it was no use. She couldn't resist his smile, and they both cracked up laughing.

Jacob slid next to her. "I'm sorry," he said, reaching for her and pressing his lips against her forehead.

No sooner did that happen, and he was back in his distant mood. He brooded around the house as he moved furniture and unloaded boxes. The entire time, Raven trembled inside, certain it was the beginning of the end.

"Everything's all unloaded. I need to take Sam's pickup back. Do you want me to come by and pick you up for the bonfire or do you want to meet me there?"

"I'll meet you there ifI go. There's so much to do around here," she claimed, but she had a bad feeling about going to the bonfire and his behavior burnt her out emotionally.

"Go. I want you there." He hugged her and kissed her and smiled, but she could find no truthfulness in his eyes. She could find nothing truthful about him. His entire demeanor was a flat out lie.

"All right. I'll go, but I'll meet you there." She forced a smile just so he would stop the charade. It all hurt too much.

When he drove out of sight, she took a deep breath, unable to ignore the alarm bells going off inside her heart and mind. Plopping down to sit on the front porch steps, she hung her head and cried.

* * *

_**A/N** The moment of truth is about to arrive with the next chapter *wiggling eyebrows* We only have one chapter left and then the Epilogue. A huge THANK YOU to those of you who have read, commented, or followed. You make my day 😘_


	20. Under the Cherry Moon

Jacob sat by himself on a piece of driftwood far away from the bonfire setup. Squishing his feet in the sand, he listened to the repetitious crashing of the waves and the high-pitched screeching of the seagulls. Raven wasn't there yet, and he doubted she would show.

It had been a long, eventful day, which started out great, but quickly turned to sucking and could only get worse. After Jacob left Sam's, he went home to pick up some rope he'd forgotten when Bella and Nessie unexpectedly called. "Are you calling to deliver my invitation to go visit you guys?" Jacob halfway joked.

"Uh, no, not exactly," Bella replied, sounding caught off guard. "We just called to say hello. Is that okay?" She explained something that made no sense about why it wasn't a good time for him to come and visit yet.

Jacob laughed. "Relax, Bella. I wasn't putting you on the spot. I was joking. I'm fine where I am. Don't give it another thought."

Bella said they wanted to catch up with him to make sure he and everyone else was getting along okay after what happened with the Romanians and to Embry. Nessie also shared several stories of her own. It was great to hear from them. Too bad they didn't have something better to talk about than the great and powerful new best friend, Nahuel. _But whatever makes Nessie happy._ Jacob shrugged.

When he left his house, he felt fantastic.

The day took a turn for the worse when he spotted Raven outside her house playing basketball with some guy. He could tell by his hair color it wasn't River. Surprised, he drove right on by and circled around the block. She seemed to be having such a good time, she didn't even notice him. Then again, he _was_ in _Sam's_ pickup truck.

Jacob raged with jealousy, an emotion he hadn't felt since Bella and Edward. No, it was far worse. He needed to calm way down before he wolfed out and ripped the guy's head off. Shaking, he parked curbside a few houses away from Raven's and breathed as he wondered who he was. 

He watched them laughing while they shot around. If he wasn't boiling, he would have smiled at the crafty spin moves she used to fake and get around such a tall opponent. She made everything she tossed up and looked damn cute doing it. She was amazing, and if he could see it, the guy could see it. A second wave of trembles surfaced, his inner wolf wanting to mutilate the kid. He gripped the steering will, working to shake off the desire. 

He'd never seen her interact with another guy, because they didn't attend the same school. After he thought about it, he bet a lot of guys paid attention to her, and in his effort to summon calming thoughts, an ugly fact popped out at him. He realized she'd end up with someone else someday, and he had no right to care. 

Just then, it hit him like a crowbar. He was an awful, selfish prick. Nothing but a big thieving jerk, stealing precious time away from her. The comprehension turned his jealousy to a sickening guilt, instantly flooding him with shame. 

He behaved disgustingly for wasting Raven's time. What was he planning to do? Be with her for the next few years, continuing to share close personal moments with her while Nessie grew up and then walk away? He couldn't do that.

His mind told him what a selfish inner part of him grossly ignored which was: if he wasn't always hanging around her, she could find someone free to love her, someone she had a possible future with. He was passing time away with her, and she deserved better. She deserved the best.

He had allowed himself way too much involvement. Now he was in deeper than ever. Jacob sat there with his eyes on her, trying to figure out what to do next. When he finally felt ready, he started the pickup truck and drove up and into her driveway.

He thought on it while helping with the move, ultimately deciding he couldn't continue to carry on with her. No matter what. It was way overdue for him to explain everything as honest but delicate as possible and let whatever happens, happen. He intended on talking to her after the bonfire.

As he waited for her, he searched for a way to impress upon her that he genuinely loved her. It was why he wouldn't take up anymore of her time. He concentrated on exactly how he should approach the subject. He knew it would devastate her. He needed to figure out how to help her understand. Would she cry? He was sure of it, and he didn't know if he could take it. Watching her cry the last time was hard enough. The urge to tell her he wouldn't go was powerful that day when all he wanted to do was end her sadness. Would he be strong enough to overcome another compelling urge to make her feel better? He wasn't sure.

The thought of hurting her was killing him. He did _not_ want to do it. But the thought of not letting her go so she could find someone else made him feel guilty and hurt just as bad.

Ending it had to be the right thing to do.

Only, he couldn't figure out why it didn't feel like it. Scowling, he laughed at himself mockingly, remembering going through this same conversation in his brain a few months ago, the night he ended up telling her he loved her for the first time. To be fair, it wasn't as if he didn't try to do the right thing before. It just never seemed to work out. Time and time again, he did the opposite of what his mind told him to do. He never seemed in control of himself when he was with her and that baffled him. He grimaced. _Excuses... excuses..._

Then that stupid song came on the radio, and it was more than he could take. The next thing he knew, he pissed Raven off. He was certain she wouldn't show at the bonfire because of it. It should probably relieve him, because he wasn't looking forward to the conversation in the first place. But the truth of the matter: he was tired of going back and forth with this, and he wanted it to stop. Maybe she'd get so mad at him she'd never want to see him again, completely taking away his choice to be with her. That might be for the best in the long run; at the same time, he prayed she wouldn't hate him too much and maybe they could still be friends.

Something icy cold and wet touched his back, he flinched, recoiling. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the fragrance he'd come to find so much comfort in. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Raven standing there with a can of soda pop and a big grin on her face. She radiated the brightness surrounding her. He knew she shined for him but was it his imagination or did she literally glow with a faint white light? 

She sat down beside him somewhat apprehensively and wrapped her arm through his. "What are you doing way over here?"

"I was waiting for you. I wasn't sure you'd come, since I acted like an idiot today," he told her, trying to smile. 

She smiled back, carefully it seemed then turned away. "Were you acting like an idiot today? I thought you were acting normal," she teased, looking back at him. "Just kidding. I forgive you. Besides, I couldn't pass up being with you under a red moon and cuddling with you near a cozy fire."

Normally Raven was easy to read, but Jacob's emotions clouded his senses, and he couldn't tell if she was happy or pretending. _She won't make this easy, will she?_

"A red moon?" he asked in a dull tone.

"It's a red moon again, look." Raven pointed. "It's kind of hard to see because of the overcast, but it's there."

"Huh, it is red again." Something seemed wrong inside him and feeling confused, he couldn't fake a happy disposition. "Let's go sit with the others, okay? I want you to hear the stories... I'm glad you came."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Sorry. It's been a tough day." He kissed the top of her head, clasped her hand, and they made their way to the fire.

Everyone gathered around the mound of flames, preparing to listen to the legends Billy and Old Quil retold every time there was certain amount of new transformations or new additions to the family. 

Jacob and Raven relaxed on a blanket in the sand beside Billy, and River and Leah sat next to Sue. Embry's mom was on the opposite side, sitting with Sam and Emily.

Jacob tried to clear his mind of him and Raven by entertaining himself with watching Brady and Collin fawn over one of the newest wolves, a cute fourteen-year-old girl named Journey. Paying attention to that situation, he got the impression Journey was crushing on Seth. Seth looked irritated at her staring. Journey was the second female wolf, ever, and Leah's hands were full, helping her cope with the transformation.

He redirected his attention to Raven. Old Quil's telling of the Spirit Warriors mesmerized her and her brother. Jacob heard it so many times before he couldn't make himself pay attention. Squirming, he caught Raven glancing at him in annoyance. "Oops" 

Scooting over a little to stop distracting her, he stretched out on the blanket with his hands behind his head. He stared at the smoke-hazed sky, listening to the sound of crackling pops, coming from the fire. Old Quil began telling the story of the Third Wife, and Jacob yawned, barely keeping his eyes open. 

When Old Quil finished the story, he announced, "The Legend of Imprinting."

 _What?_ Jacob shot to a sitting position. They never told this story at the bonfire. He cut his eyes at Billy and glared. _No one seems to be able to mind their own freakin' business around here!_

Gritting his teeth, he listened to Old Quil's worn raspy voice, wondering why the change. 

He glanced at Raven. Her expression had tensed with dread, and her heart thumped with anxiety. His arm accidentally brushed against her arm, and she pulled herself away from him. This wasn't the way he wanted to approach the subject with her _._ _I'll kill Billy!_

"The legend tells us imprinting is love at first sight, only much stronger as it creates a persistent and constant bonding between two people that cannot be broken. When their eyes meet, the will of the wolf awakens as it immediately recognizes its partner. Though the wolf's will has awakened, it may take the _human side_ winning over. He will wait for the woman he loves by not aging, for he knows she is _The_ _One,_ " revealed Old Quil.

Jacob sat on edge, clenching his fists with waves of anger rolling through him. It didn't help matters that Old Quil and Billy stared straight at him, shining a huge, luminous spotlight on his already guilt soaked conscience.

Billy added, "Never, in our entire history, has there been this many wolves at once. As we have continued on our path for knowledge, knowledge continues to be revealed to those of us seeking the answers. This has been made known."

Old Quil continued, "Though the legend tells us the bond cannot be broken, the bond can be loosened, let go of completely, but _not_ by the wolf.

Jacob listened to the sound of Raven's anxious heart beats slow, feeling a more depressing tone from her overall presence and could do nothing to help her. 

"When this happens, either by _death_ or by _imprint_ _choice_ , a way is made for another. If it were not so, survival of the wolf species would be at risk. No wolf shall be hurt to the point of death for a blessing such as imprinting or the rejection thereof. Because of its power and uniqueness when the wolf first feels the strength of an imprint bond, a transfer may not be as evident to the wolf as that of the first imprint. Nevertheless, the strength and commitment of this new bond shall remain equally powerful. It is of this bond the Legend of the _Third_ Wife comes." 

Infuriated with Billy and the Council's decision to discuss imprinting without informing him, Jacob unwilling digested Old Quil's words. Gradually, he grasped the meaning of them.

A flash of his and Nessie's recent telephone conversation surged through his mind. _"He's_ _my new best friend."_ As did the not-so-vital way he felt after the conversation ended, a feeling he grew accustomed to, over the months he spent away from her and Bella. It had become so easy to get along without her in his presence. 

_Whatever makes Nessie happy..._

Something else stood out clearly, something from a deeper level he didn't allow himself to mentally understand until now. Feelings he kept dismissing as wishful thinking, because of what he'd been taught and believed about imprinting. Everything suddenly clicked. It was Raven he couldn't stay away from anymore. It was her scent he could detect above all others. It was her disposition he constantly attuned to. It was her every expression making his world go around. 

He emerged from his thoughts seeing Sue and Old Quil smiling at him. Igniting with exhilaration, he turned to his dad, whispering, "You knew?" 

"No, but considering your behavior, we suspected something. We just needed to be sure." Billy's eyes shifted passed him. "I'll explain more later." He puckered his lips and pointed them at Raven. 

Jacob turned toward her. She sat ignorant of all words spoken, as if she'd turned off her mind, blocking them all out. Jacob took hold of her hand. "Can we go for a walk?" he asked.

She glared at him, jiggling her hand free. Ignoring him, she stayed put. Her shoulders were slumped forward, the gleam gone from her eyes, and the color had drained from her cheeks and lips.

Jacob lifted her chin with his fingers. "It's okay. I'll explain it to you."

Raven closed her eyes and yanked her head away from him, refusing to let him make eye contact. He decided to give her time, while he waited with impatience for the crowd to thin out more, so he could talk to her without an audience. The bonfire guests trickled away, slower than molasses. Unable to take her silence and depression any longer, he whispered, "Raven, do you love me?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, muttering, "I do but... I know you've been trying to tell me about your imprinting." Her voice cracked and with a painfully weak tone, she asked, "Was this why you wanted me here tonight?"

"Yes, but I didn't know _they_ would talk about it. They did, and we can be together now. _"_ Jacob was ecstatic, but Raven didn't notice.

She hung her head, her voice sulky as she said, " _Now._ Until when? Until it _happens_ or until it's _time_?"

"But it has happened. That's what I'm telling you. That's what Billy and Old Quil were telling you. That's what they were telling us."

Raven refused to hear him.

"Please, try to understand, Raven."

To that, she snapped in agitation. "Jacob, I know _it_ happened, and I understand. What I don't understand is _why_ I needed to come here to hear about _it?_ Stupid unbreakable bond! I don't even want to think about _it._ It's bad enough I know about _it!"_

Jacob put both hands on Raven's shoulders and turned her to face him, stressing, "It's you, Raven!"

A glint of hostility flickered across her face. She clenched her jaws. "It's not me. It's you. You're the one who knew about it all this time. This is your fault!" She was so confused and getting loud. He put his fingers to her lips and tried to look into her eyes. She lowered them, turning her head away from him stubbornly.

Desperate for her to understand him, an unexpected overwhelming urge compelled him to... "Marry me," he blurted in a whisper. 

"What? Wait a minute, Jacob... What?" Looking disoriented, she ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Jacob. What's that supposed to do?" She scowled, pursing her lips.

"Not now. Someday, when we're out of school or college. Someday, whenever you're ready. I don't care when, just promise me." He searched her glower for comprehension, focusing on her face until she finally met his eyes and absorbed his stare. Speaking slowly, he said, "I asked you to marry me because it's _you_ , and it has been _you_ since the very first time I spoke with you that day on the street. That's why I could never stay away from you after that."

Momentarily stunned, she tried to absorb his words. Then her eyes brightened and sparkling color came back to her face. He could see she understood. A brilliant smile burst through, as tears appeared in her eyes. She hurled herself at him, knocking him on his back. The taste of her kiss was sweet mixed with salty tears, and a few tiny drops fell from her eyes to his.

"Whoa, little sister, take it easy! I'm sitting right here," River reminded her, nervously laughing under his breath at the spectacle of it all.

They both reactively froze. Raven pulled away startled, and Jacob sat back up. Those still sitting there stared at them. Raven flushed ruby red with embarrassment.

 _It's a good thing its dark out,_ Jacob thought.

Silly snickers came from some guys, and Jacob's ears and face felt as hot as her color which surprised him, because rarely did he get embarrassed.

Getting to her feet, Leah attempted to yank River up beside her. "We're going for a walk," she asserted. Then she glared a silent demand to the others to leave, letting Jacob and Raven know she was trying to get them some privacy.

River stood up. "We'll just be right over there," he said, pointing to a nearby log a little way up the beach.

"No, we won't. We're going far," Leah insisted.

"We'll be right back," River argued lowly, glaring sternly at Leah then resting his eyes back on Jacob and Raven.

"No, we won't. We're taking our time," Leah maintained, defiantly tugging at him until he gave in and wandered off with her, up the beach.

Raven hugged her knees burying her face. She and Jacob sat in silence until River and Leah were totally out of sight and the rest of the pack took the hint, Paul and Rachel wheeling Billy away.

"What about Renee?" Raven asked cautiously, raising her head to meet his gaze after they had all gone.

Jacob's eyes widened, and his eyebrows lifted with uncertainty. "Who?" he asked, elevating the end of the word.

"I don't know." Raven shrugged.

Narrowing his eyes in deliberation, he nodded with understanding. "I get it now. It's not Renee. It's Renesmee, and from what I understand, we're only going to be friends." Assessing her demeanor, he asked, "Do you want know the story behind that, because I'd like to tell you everything?"

"I do, and I promise I will, but not now. I feel exhausted." She attempted to smile but yawned instead. "But it's a happy exhaustion. You have no idea what I went through today. What I've been going through."

"Now that you mention exhaustion," he said, stifling a yawn of his own. "Trust me. I'm sure I have a good idea."

He brushed his lips against hers and slowly kissed her, consciously taking in her taste, smell, the sound of her sighs, and the feel of her body in his arms, far more intensely than he allowed himself to do before, guilt free. When their mouths separated, he said, "I'm sorry for that."

"You should be, and I know that you'll be making it up to me." She smirked.

Jacob chuckled. "I will. I promise"

"There's something else wrong," she stated in hesitance.

"What?"

"It's about that imprinting thing... Okay, so... " Speaking with distinctness, she explained, "I know that I love you because _I_ love you. You only love me, because something's forcing you to love me. Somehow, that just doesn't feel right to me."

Jacob sat quietly for a few moments, reflecting on Raven's concerns and reliving the day she entered his life. "I don't know if this will help you at all, but I'll tell you, anyway. I liked what I saw of you, the very first time I spotted you standing in your bedroom looking out the window. I liked the way your voice sounded when I heard you singing that same evening. This was before our eyes met, so I want to believe that even without the imprinting I would feel the same way about you, as I do right now."

She said nothing, telling him his words were no help. He absorbed himself in his own thoughts about imprinting to find a better explanation. Wrapping both arms around her, he leaned her back into him—she fit so perfectly in his arms that way—and stared into the fire, while he concentrated on how to describe his own take on imprinting to her. "I hated imprinting myself, at first." 

He fell silent, still reasoning until he found the thoughts that made sense to him. "I guess what helps me to accept imprinting now is that... I know out of all the girls in the entire world there is no girl better suited for me than you. Lucky for the both of us and thanks to the wolf inside of me, I'm able to recognize it."

Quivering against him, she gulped. "Wow, that thought does help." She turned toward Jacob and stared into his eyes. "Yes, I promise to marry you _someday_." Then whispering against his blissful grin, she said, "Thank you for your mom's red moon promise."

* * *

**_A/N_ ** _I hope you enjoyed the first fanfiction I ever wrote. If you did, please let me know._

_This piece was written to explore Stephenie Meyer's explanation that these girls who are imprinted on have a choice. Thank you for reading it. Hear more from Billy in the Epilogue as he explains to Jacob what transpired between him and Raven, and learn more about the Native American vampire who got away._


	21. Epilogue

They congregated high on a flat, overlooking the cliffs against the deep ocean background, waiting for the ceremony to begin. It was a miracle they could drive up there. They'd all piled into the backs of 4X4 pickup trucks and then hiked a bit.

There was no decorated arch. She said she wanted nothing artificial ruining the landscape's natural beauty. It was another miracle she allowed them to set up chairs. The decorations consisted of an abundance of strategically placed wildflowers native to the area.

Jacob stood, fidgeting by the flowered arrangements in front the familiar crowd of local guests. He was already sweating, making him itchy and even more impatient. All they needed now was the blushing bride, and they could get the show on the road. Jacob ran his fingers under his collar as he glanced up at the sky. Everything looked precisely as it should.

She'd planned this for an entire year, almost exactly to the day of the proposal. The season had to be the same to get the very image she desired. Free from overcast, so a person could see the clear sky, which was a feat. They had all been on standby for the past month and a half. She chose early sunset as the time of day for the perfect outcome.

A lot of planning and weather watching went into the ceremony. She was certain she could pull it off. The rest of them weren't as confident. Her mom rented the ballroom at the resort for the reception and secretly made them decorate it for the wedding just in case it rained. She'd kill them if she ever found that out.

To the west glowed the sun. The sky was fiery amber weaved with several shades of lavender. The east held the moon, nearly full, surrounded by a pale and a darker dim blue. That was the biggy. She wanted to see the sun and the moon sharing the sky, each showcasing their individual beauty and wonder on opposite ends of the spectrum. That's the way it was when she said yes.

Jacob had to give it to those girls. They knew what they were doing for planning the day of their dreams.

The horse-drawn carriage arrived, and Brady and Collin eagerly performed their duties with honor. Holding their hands out, they elegantly escorted the bride down from the carriage. Her brother stepped down. They latched arms and walked down the aisle. He looked so proud to be giving her away. He fulfilled his father's responsibility perfectly.

The Quileute singers gathered around the drum, singing Harry's favorite Quileute celebration song in their native tongue.

The stars shined from her eyes as she approached the front of the section outlined for the occasion. She was mesmerizing in all her beauty and radiance. Jacob turned to look at the groom.

River gaped at her, stunned as she approached. "Wow," he uttered, gulping.

He had to be the luckiest man in the world, Jacob thought. No. Wait a minute, Jacob was. His eyes combed over Raven. She smiled at him unaware of what she did every time she looked at him that way. He knew nobody should outshine the bride on her wedding day, but he had to admit Raven was still the most gorgeous girl, even without trying.

He bet River would disagree. Glancing at the audience and glimpsing his boys with their girls, he laughed to himself, realizing Paul would disagree, so would Jared, and so would Sam.

Sam! Scanning him, he saw on his expression this was a little tough for him. Not that his heart hurt or anything, but just knowing Leah once belonged to him and if things were different, or should he say, if things had stayed the same, it might be Sam who stood beside him for such an occasion. He had his sweetheart Emily though, and all was well.

Jacob sucked down a yawn. It sure was funny how things worked out. His mind drifted to the night he discovered Raven was his imprint, and what Billy had to say about it.

_"The Cullens and especially your bond with Nessie caused the major division between you and Sam. Once the link no longer existed, the barrier between your packs dissolved with it. So when your packs chose to work in unison, the connection re-forged._

_"Because your imprint attachment with Nessie wasn't allowed to develop and evolve, creating the persistent, constant bonding between you two, it gradually detached, starting from the one imprinted on's side. They don't feel the magnetic pull the wolves feel, and humans do not automatically fall in love with the wolf just because the wolf wills it to be so._

_"When the Cullens left, they placed Nessie on a new path, separate from yours. Your situation and Quil's differed from the others, because of the young age of the imprints and because a romantic attachment has not yet been formed. This makes the bond more vulnerable and in need of constant attention on the human end._

_"The same transfer that happens when a couple separates by death, eventually happens should a wolf's imprint reject the wolf. The wolf will not be allowed to pine for too long. That would be detrimental to the species. Because Raven and River came from one of the great Quileute blood lines, they made for strong genetic matches. Although, not too close of a match, which was most likely the case with Leah and Sam. When the detachment began to occur, your focal point began to shift. We could see a connection drawing you toward Raven. Didn't you feel it?"_

_There was an illumination surrounding Raven, and Jacob felt a powerful desire to be with her he couldn't make sense of. "I did, but I thought it was my imagination," he replied, noting how his mind couldn't control his actions. "I think I'd always known it subconsciously though."_

_He now knew it was the wolf inside him who kept pushing him deeper into a relationship with her against his mental judgement. It was the wolf inside of him who kept interfering whenever he was on the verge of breaking it off with her._

_"Now, had the Cullens stayed, or you had gone with them, you would have remained bound to Nessie. At least until she was old enough to choose whether she would accept you as a partner. As for Raven, I suspect she would have made a strong partner for one of the other wolves. Events just unfolded how they did, and you found her in your time of need."_

_Upon hearing those words, Jacob pictured Embry, wide-eyed, with his hand on his heart, the day he first introduced him to her._

"What's wrong?" Raven mouthed at Jacob from across the aisle, yanking him out of his daze.

He shook his head and mouthed, "Nothing. Love you!"

"Love you, too," she mouthed back, a grin appearing.

As much he enjoyed a good wedding, these things always took too damn long. He was ready to get out of his suit in a hurry. It was way too much clothing for him.

He glanced over at Rachel, concerned with her visible exhaustion he heard Paul thinking about earlier in the morning. Jacob thought she seemed preoccupied, and she always looked as if she was hiding something. In fact, she hadn't been the same since they rescued her from the vampires, and it had been over a year.

Jacob had overheard Paul talking about her with Jared a few days before.

Paul said Rachel behaved more distant lately, besides the constant nightmares she's had since then. He hardly noticed it at first and if he didn't have the senses he had, he probably wouldn't have noticed it all. When something affected her though, no matter how small it might be, it affected him.

Now it had gotten to where they could all see that something was up.

Jared didn't have the same problem with Kim and never did. She behaved the same as always, except for an occasional nightmare or two and being terrified to be alone. Which was a normal reaction. Especially, since they never found the vampire that wanted to change one of them.

Rachel didn't like them following her around. She wanted freedom from the wolves' watchful eyes. Considering everything she went through, Jacob thought that was weird. He tried to talk to her about it, but she refused to tell him anything about what went on in the building. He didn't understand why. Hell, he wasn't the enemy.

He had asked Kim what she knew about Rachel's ordeal. Kim was no help. She told him she blanked it all out and didn't want to remember anything, ever. She thought maybe Rachel did the same. But Jacob wasn't so sure about that, and he would find out what was going on with his sister, one way or another.

He would also find the missing bloodsucker and put an end to his existence, particularly because of what he planned. Jacob didn't know what they would have done if he had bitten one of them before they'd arrived. Topping it all off, the coward ran away.

He'd be back though, take it from Jacob. A vampire with a fixation wouldn't give up. It didn't matter that it had been a while since the incident. Jacob and the pack knew time meant nothing to the leech kind.  
  


*****

Rachel felt the uncomfortable prod of Jacob's suspicious glare but refused to glance his way. She snuggled closer to Paul. She could enjoy the ceremony much more if Jacob wasn't staring at her through most of it. _What's his problem?_

He just refused to leave her alone about the time they took her and Kim. He thought she was in danger. They all did, but she knew for a fact she wasn't. She didn't care what Brady thought he heard. She felt certain he'd misunderstood whatever he thought they said, being under the influence of drugs.

She glanced up at Paul. Their eyes met. She drowned herself in the most intense deep brown eyes she'd ever seen. The corners of his lips curled into a half smile revealing the tiny dimple just above the right side of his mouth. She squeezed his hand, and he lifted hers to his lips and kissed it. Leaning her head on his broad shoulder, she rested against his strong, warm body, and gave a soft sigh of comfort when he put his head against hers. She loved him deeply and felt the strong connection between them, just like always, from the moment they'd bumped into each other on the beach. Tracing her palm with his fingertips, he sent a shiver down her spine.

He worried about her a lot these days. She felt bad about it, but some things, she couldn't tell him.

He knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he never asked. How can she tell him the vampire they're all searching for was kind and caring? How can she tell him his worst enemy was her friend? He protected her. He was her hope. She spent three days and nights with him, and they talked a lot. If he had wanted to change her, he would have. He'd had more than enough opportunity.

Kim should have been grateful too. Though Rachel understood she was so frightened and completely out of it the entire time, she really wasn't aware of what went on, but she owed him her gratitude.

_A piece of duct tape covered her mouth as she sat bound in the back of a van. Beads of sweat trickled down her back. Terrified, her knees knocked together unfailingly. Though she didn't understand what was happening, she tried to remain calm and keep her sanity. That seemed the most beneficial thing to do._

_Two men sat in front seats hardly speaking, and when they did, she could hear their uneasiness reflected in their voices._

_"He said he would find us. I don't how he's supposed to do that. Seattle is a big city."_

_"If we could wait anywhere, this place is probably more than adequate. At least it's far enough out of the way nobody will hear screams."_

_Tears streamed down her face, her stomach convulsed and she gagged, but there was no way she could throw up with tape over her mouth. Inhaling and exhaling through her nose, she tried to control her shaking body._

_A crunching, snapping sound grew louder as it neared the van. She realized another car approached them on the gravel road. Three doors slammed shut._

_Boom, Boom, Boom... Someone pounded on the side of the van, causing her heart to jump out of her chest. She automatically slid to the van's center. The two men in the front jumped out of their seats, appearing just as frightened as she._

_"Wait here!" A man with an accent instructed the men in the front seats._

_She heard three voices talking. "I know you've been around long enough to know the crimes Caius_ _and his brothers have committed against our kind. Trust me. Things will be a lot better when they no longer exist."_

_"And your people can do that?"_

_"Yes, they can. The arrangements are coming along fine, but we could always use more help. So, what do you say?"_

_"Come on, Nekoy. It sounds like this thing will get done with or without us. We might as well get in good with the new power while we have the chance. It'll add some excitement to a boring, monotonous existence."_

_"You should listen to him, Nekoy. He's got the right idea."_

_"My answer is no... Tony, you can help them if you want to, but I'm gone. I intended to pass right through this city when we got here, and my plans haven't changed."_

_"Ah... I think I'll hang around here for a while."_

_"I guess I'll see you around then," the Nekoy voice said, with an irritated tone. "Oh, and your family coven won't like you doing this, but I'm not your sitter, kid. You should probably tell them, so I don't have to."_

_"At least sniffing you two out wasn't a total waste of my time," the thick accented voice gloated, as the back van-doors ripped open._

_One of them yanked Rachel out effortlessly and dropped her onto the ground. Falling to her back with her arms squished beneath her, the rocks pinched her skin, denting the palms of her hands when she rolled to her side, scraping her face on the gravel._

_Pulling a wad of money out of his coat pocket, the man threw it toward the front seats at the abductors. The van spun out with the back doors swinging wide open, kicking dirt and dust all over her._

_As soon as she saw them she knew what they were. Ivory skin, lips wine red, their dismal, odd colored eyes gawked at her. One looked like a teenager. The other looked like a man in his mid-forties._

_"Get her up, Tony."_

_That's when she saw him. He stalked away as Tony lifted her from the ground, busting the ropes from her ankles and standing her upright. "I know you know better than to run, Miss." Tony the teenager gave her a warning glare, before snapping the bands from her wrists._

_She stood frozen with fear, blinking back tears and trying not to breathe too loudly._

_Tony turned toward the one walking away. "Hold on, Nekoy. We'll take you back to your truck."_

_"Nah. I know the way," Nekoy replied, not looking back._

_Him being Native American held her attention. Faded bronze skin covered the athletic arms of his broad physique. Dark, retro-styled hair dangled long below ear-length. Dressed fairly modern, he wore a light-colored t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans. A medium-sized backpack hung over his shoulder, resembling any random college guy... or Calvin Klein model._

_As if her eyes were burning a hole through the back of his head, he whisked around and caught her stare._

_Shuddering, she closed her eyes and dropped her head. He suddenly stood beside her. Shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to catch her breath and praying that when she looked again, he wouldn't be there. She inched her head up and opened her eyes, peering through the hair covering her face. His eyes fixed on her, and he bore them into hers, soothing her somehow. They were strange, golden amber. Not the same as the ringleader's eyes, which were crimson red, or Tony's, which were a fiery shade of amber._

_"I thought you didn't want to be part of this?" the older vampire asked._

_"Changed my mind," Nekoy replied. "Could be interesting."_

_"All right. Take the girl. Be careful not to hurt her. She's part of the plan. We've got a couple more human chips to collect, and then we'll get to where we're going."_

_Nekoy took hold of her arm with a gentle hand, leading her to the vehicle. To her surprise, he pressed his lips against her ear, causing her to flinch from fear and shiver. His hand was ice cold and so was his mouth. "I'll help you," he whispered._

_She couldn't bring herself to look away. Deep inside, she knew he spoke the truth._

Now, Paul, Jacob, and all the rest of them are searching to destroy him. If they only knew the truth, he kept them safe by guarding and defending them. Nekoy was the real reason she and Kim still lived. He even saved her from her nightmares, eventually.

_She covered her head from the breaking glass as her dark-silver wolf crashed through the window, crouching protectively in front of her. At the same time, Nekoy left the building like he promised, knowing they were safe._

It relieved her, because she didn't want him to die. How does she tell her Perfect Paul the vampire who should be part of her worst nightmares haunts her most vivid dreams? And, _not_ in the way anyone would ever expect.

* * *

**_A/N_ ** _If you made it hear and loved the story, please follow, comment and/or and share. Thank you for your support. The sequel is posted Sickly Sweet Dreams._ _When Rachel obsesses over a handsome rogue vampire the pack is hunting, she embarks on a journey of strange dreams, confusing her reality. Their mysterious connection threatens her bond with Paul, potentially placing her life in danger and sending Paul to the fight of his life. The RedMoon Promise Sequel Romance/Mystery/Mature_

_And check out Time Won't Let Me Go (Twilight Jacob Black Fanfiction) You will grow up with the characters, and won't be disappointed. It's the Twilight cast like You've never seen them before._

Time Won't Let Me Go ( Twilight Jacob Black Fanfiction) Its on my page.

**_Summary:_ ** _A talented fighter with Olympic goals, Jacob only has two loves, boxing and Bella. When he is forced to make decisions to obtain his dream those passions collide. Follow Bella and Jacob through them turbulent teenage years. It's my second completed fanfiction, and I poured my heart into it._


End file.
